Shaman King Fusion
by annshail
Summary: Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había intentado recordar algo de su pasado. Pero ahora... ahora lo podía ver. Podía ver todos aquellos recuerdos que le habían sido negados. Aquellos que amenazaban con destruir la vida que había llevado.
1. Retorno

_Hola a todos. ¿Qué decir? No lo sé. Creí que no volvería nunca pero aquí estoy. Este es el primer fic que he decidido volver a escribir de los 4 que tengo sin terminar aún. Comienzo por este fanfiction puesto que es mi favorito y es muy especial para mí. Ojalá les agrade. Esta versión de este fanfiction es la más nueva y creo que también la que mejor trama tiene. _

_Por último, dedico este primer capítulo a Carolina que siempre está escuchándome hablar de este fanfiction y a mi sensei (hikaru-shidou-asakura), quien fue quién accidentalmente hizo que deseara volver a escribir. __Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Nos vemos._

**_Disclaimer: _**Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**Shaman King Fusion**

Colina Fumbari, abril de 2000.

Sin importar cuántas veces leyera la carta, todo seguía sin tener sentido. Cada palabra, cada frase… grabó todo en su interior y se preparó para lo que vendría. No era su estilo intimidarse y no tenía intención alguna de comenzar, por lo que con toda la tranquilidad que el asunto concedía, volteó hacia la pensión por última vez y observó a su prometido, quien le sonreía desde la entrada.

-Ya me voy.- hizo una pausa. –No dejes de hacer tu rutina, ¿me oíste? Si me entero de que te la estás pasando de vago…-

-Sí, no te preocupes. Cuídate mucho Anna.- sonrió. Por alguna razón, a pesar de su habitual optimismo, tuvo la sensación de que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo y estaba por dar inicio junto con la llegada de esa carta.

Capítulo 1: **Retorno.**

En medio de un manto de neblina, el sonido de unas puertas abrirse se oyó de repente. La oscuridad, cubría cada esquina de aquel sitio desconocido en el cual los pasos y los crujidos eran lo único que se podía percibir.

Ante esa atmósfera tan molesta e incómoda, finalmente se encendió una luz. Una pequeña vela cobró vida con dificultad, ahuyentando así sombras que parecían estar consumiendo poco a poco aquel lugar.

-Pasen por aquí- mencionó una anciana pausadamente, haciendo un ademán para que la siguieran.

-Sí, gracias.- esta vez, fue la voz frívola de una mujer más joven la que retumbó en la habitación.

A pesar de la vela, las sombras que cubrían el panorama eran un impedimento para caminar libremente sin tropezar o chocarse con algo, y así fue. Un fuerte estruendo hizo visualizar una gran cantidad de polvo cuando un cuerpo cayó.

-¡¿Estás bien, mamá?- un tercer tono de voz. Esta vez era el de una niña quien parecía haberse asustado ante tal suceso.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- susurró adolorida la mujer e intentó ponerse de pie, mas el ruido de un pequeño objeto metálico al caer la detuvo. _-Eso fue…-_ un pensamiento ahogado fue lo que la hizo sentir escalofríos. – _Este tipo de reacción sólo ocurría cuando…_- no continuó; no deseaba hacerlo. Sólo tomó el objeto en sus manos y siguió su paso.

* * *

Una gran estación de tren. Gente por todas partes y un gran bullicio. Tanto era aquel desagradable espectáculo para ella, que decidió apartarse hacia una banca lejana, lejos de las vías. Desde allí, escuchó como la sirena indicaba la partida del vehículo y ya algo agotada, se dispuso finalmente a sacar un trozo de papel que llevaba arrugado en su bolsillo para así volver a leerlo.

_Nieta:_

_Te envío esta carta puesto que no he podido convencer al resto de las ancianas de que lo que ocurrió en Norteamérica no ha sido culpa tuya. Por consenso, ellas decidieron que seas enviada de regreso a Aomori por algunos meses, para que puedas demostrarles de esa forma, que están equivocadas. _

_Lamento tener que darte esta noticia, pero tendrás que partir de inmediato._

_Kino Asakura._

Suspirando, volvió a guardar el papel en el bolsillo de su sobretodo y bajó su mirada. Estaba incómoda. Le fastidiaba pensar que esas ancianas la pondrían a prueba durante meses por algo que no tenía sentido intentar remediar. Si bien era cierto que había fallado, ella había sabido desde el primer momento que esa técnica no sería lo suficientemente poderosa como para acabar con su oponente. Su único error había sido el dejarse llevar por la ira.

Su rubio cabello se deslizó suavemente por sobre su rostro y sus hombros, ocultando cualquier tipo de expresión que ella pudiese poseer. Levantó un poco su cabeza y miró al frente; su cabello aún cubría gran parte de él. En su tez se formó un semblante serio. Estaba molesta. Molesta con esas mujeres fastidiosas que la obligaban a pasar una temporada allí.

-Lo único que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa en que venga a este sito?- su mirada se volvió fría. Era cierto. Era demasiado extraño que estuvieran tan apuradas para algo, teniendo en cuenta su normal conducta tranquila. -No creo que la destrucción de ese relicario las haya afectado tanto como para...- volvió a suspirar; ya no tenía caso pensarlo. Ya estaba en la prefectura de Aomori y no ganaría nada con hacerse las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Debía llegar al templo para hacer frente a las otras sacerdotisas, no obstante, no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo. Un mal augurio seguía en su mente.

Todavía indecisa, se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del andén.

-¡Anna! ¡Srta. Anna!- la joven volteó con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos; había reconocido la voz de quien la llamaba.

-Sindelick.- respondió con su normal tono de inexpresividad. La anciana de cabellos grisáceos, venía caminando en torno a ella con todo su cuerpo cubierto por un manto blanco y una capucha, junto con el resto de las vestimentas comunes y propias de los exorcismos. Eso consiguió que Anna se preocupara levemente. ¿Qué hacía esa mujer vistiendo ese tipo de ropas en público? Eso no era tan importante. Lo que realmente perturbó su calma fue el ver a una mujer y a una niña caminando a su lado.

-Como te estabas tardando en llegar decidí venir a buscarte. Después de todo, la carta que enviaste para avisar de tu llegada indicaba la fecha de hoy como tal.- serena, aclaró su garganta y continuó. –Déjame presentarte a las personas a mi lado.- agregó con suma audacia.

La joven que se encontraba a su izquierda, se adelantó y sonrió. No parecía tener mucha diferencia de edad o de estatura con Anna. Era una niña de ojos azulados con su cabello pelirrojo cubriendo gran parte de su espalda y unos cuantos mechones rubios que caían descuidada pero delicadamente sobre su rostro.

Sonrió. Parecía ser muy inocente a simple vista. Por otro lado, los jeans azules y la remera rosada que llevaba eran muy llamativos, mas al mismo tiempo, la hacían verse más ingenua aún.

-Soy Ashley.- volvió a sonreír con dulzura mientras se presentaba. –Ashley D…- trató de continuar, pero fue detenida.

-Derklean. Ashley Derklean. Nuestra nueva aprendiza.- culminó secamente Sindelick, opacando la felicidad de la joven. –A mi derecha se encuentra su madre: Yan Derklean.- la anciana acabó de hablar y clavó su mirada en la sacerdotisa. A su vez, ésta posó sus ojos en esa figura que le habían señalado.

Era aquella una mujer de mediana edad, aunque muy conservada en cuanto su juventud y belleza. Tenía el cabello totalmente rubio a diferencia de su hija y poseía una expresión de frialdad que invadía hasta lo más profundo de sus ojos azules. Su estatura era un poco más elevada que la de Anna o la de su hija, pero no demasiado. Por otra parte, su apariencia era bastante temible a simple vista, y el sobretodo negro que la cubría apoyaba en todo sentido a esa percepción.

-Es un placer conocerte.- sonrió sincera y con algo de frialdad la mujer.

-A partir de ahora tendrás que encargarte de los entrenamientos de Ashley. Como sólo es un año menor que tú, no creo haya problema alguno.- la anciana culminó y miró a la sacerdotisa de modo desafiante. ¿Esperaba acaso una negativa? No la recibió.

-Entiendo.- susurró Anna mientras seguía mirando fijamente a la madre de esa niña. Por alguna razón, no había podido dejar de hacerlo; algo le impedía quitarle su atención. La mujer percibió la insistente mirada y se tensó; también estaba nerviosa. Había sentido un fuerte dolor en el pecho desde que la había visto.

Al darse cuenta de que Yan la escrutaba, Anna reaccionó de inmediato y apartó la vista.

-Casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama.- dijo con serenidad tratando de calmarse, sin embargo, una pregunta inocente la hizo recuperar su estado de nerviosismo.

-Mi madre y yo hemos venido desde Moscú para que pueda entrenar aquí. ¿De qué país eres tú?- la futura aprendiza sonrió. La sacerdotisa la miró paralizada.

-¿De qué país? No entiendo a qué te refieres. – la observó incrédula, puesto que no llegaba a darse cuenta de por qué le preguntaba eso. Aún así, luego de oír la siguiente afirmación, empezó a desear nunca haberlo averiguado.

-Es que…- sonrió con picardía. – Eres rubia. No sabía que había personas rubias en Japón. Además, tus rasgos no parecen ser japoneses.- no pudo evitar palidecer ante esa respuesta. No obstante, no fue la única: tanto la anciana como la mujer palidecieron de la misma forma, pero fue ésta última quien resultó más afectada.

-Ejem.- aclaró su garganta Sindelick para no continuar con esa conversación que presentía sólo traería problemas. Demasiado tarde; el daño ya estaba hecho.

Yan observaba fijamente a la sacerdotisa, tratando de indagar en cada uno de sus rasgos. Era verdad. No podía ser japonesa y… la asustaba. Eso la asustaba en demasía. Ya de por sí la había incomodado el sólo hecho de verla, pese a que no se había percatado del dato agregado por su hija.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- la mujer habló pausadamente.

-Lo que quiera.- dijo Sindelick más aliviada por el fortuito y esperado cambio de tema.

-¿Tú no conoces a tus padres o sí?- Yan fijó más intensamente sus ojos en Anna. La anciana quedó pasmada.

-No creo que sea necesario…- mencionó en un desesperado intento de evitar la respuesta pero…

-No.- fue lo único que la sacerdotisa contestó.

-Entiendo.- ahora sí que podía percibirse el pánico en la mirada de aquella mujer que, a pesar de su semblante frío, tenía un presentimiento demasiado fuerte que oprimía su pecho.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo yo?- la inquirió la sacerdotisa ante ese cambio de actitud.

-Dime.- respondió a secas la mujer. La estaba perturbando mucho la situación como para pensar claramente.

-¿Por qué vinieron desde Rusia? Es decir, estando tan lejos… ¿no hay templos allá?- Otra pregunta inofensiva que parecía a propósito. Yan palideció aún más, ya que no sabía qué expresar ante aquello.

-No sé si haya, pero yo preferiría estar fuera de mi país por un tiempo. Además… yo sólo quiero ser una sacerdotisa. ¡No me importa a dónde deba ir para conseguirlo!-

Anna la miró atentamente; al menos la niña parecía bien dedicada a su objetivo. Eso era extraño considerando que no parecía tener problemas de visión ni tampoco era huérfana.

La madre de la misma y a la anciana se quedaron oyéndola, sin posibilidades de reaccionar.

-Ashley.- Yan suspiró. No le gustaba ese tipo de conducta en su hija y tampoco era algo común en ella comportarse así. –Será mejor que me marche. Creo que ya está todo arreglado.- habló con nerviosismo; otra vez el sonido de aquel dije en el suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo ante la extrañes de su hija.

-¿Cómo que ya está todo resuelto? ¿Dónde está la persona que me entrenará?- Ashley se encontraba entre molesta y confusa ante esa actitud, sin embargo, su madre ya no le prestaba atención ni Anna tampoco. Ambas ya estaban en el suelo y cada una, mantenía un extremo del collar en sus manos: Anna tenía el extremo de la cadena con su mano izquierda; Yan sujetaba el dije con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo de oro.

La mujer levantó su vista para posarla en el rostro de la sacerdotisa, quien la miraba sin poder reaccionar. De pronto, las pupilas de quien sujetaba el dije se contrajeron; algunas gotas de sudar helado recorrieron su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?- mencionó Ashley extrañada, sin poder llegar a ver las expresiones de quienes estaban en el suelo.

Yan agachó la mirada y su rostro quedó cubierto por su cabello. Acarició la superficie del dije, ocasionando un efecto inmediato: la cadena fue soltada y quien la sujetaba se paró alterada. Apretó la tela de su abrigo en la zona del pecho y dejó cubrir su rostro con su cabello, el cual ocultaba su expresión de dolor.

-¿Anna?- la llamó Sindelick con incredulidad; no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La mujer se paró, mientras su cabello seguía ocultando su rostro, pues temía que su sonrisa de satisfacción fuera apreciable. Comenzó a caminar a lo lejos sin que su presencia fuera notada. Guardó el dije en su bolsillo, pero antes apoyó una de sus uñas sobre él.

A lo lejos se oyó un sonido: Anna cayó al suelo desmayada. Yan sonrió.

-Bienvenida seas al mundo de los vivos.- culminó sus palabras, desapareciendo así entre sombras y la multitud de la gente. Algo percibió antes. Sus ojos vagaron hacia el recuerdo de un lugar cercano. Un ambiente de tinieblas, un sitio oscuro y totalmente desolado. –Osorezan.- suspiró serena y se desvaneció finalmente.

* * *

Pasillos desolados al final de un oscuro corredor. Una puerta cerrada indiferente a todos los ruidos que ocurrían más allá de sus cercanías. En su interior, un sofá marrón de cuero de gran extensión y una silla ocupaban una buena parte de su extensión. Contra la pared y a la izquierda, había un espejo de buen tamaño y debajo de este, un estante lleno de maquillajes que poseía también, tres cajones correlativos. Hacia el lado opuesto había un armario que llegaba casi hasta el techo y que se mantenía abierto. Adentro tenía algunas pocas prendas de vestir que no se llegaban a diferenciar por la cercanía entre las mismas.

Sobre el sillón situado a un costado de la puerta, yacía el cuerpo de un joven. Éste llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros y una remera gris. En su brazo izquierdo, se veía un oráculo con bordes de tela rojizos que estaba apagado.

Su cabello largo, estaba despeinado sobre su rostro y poseía un color castaño muy intenso. En su tez se mostraba una mueca de dolor, puesto que aunque estaba dormido, por alguna razón le costaba mantenerse relajado.

Despertó. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y se sentó en el sillón sobresaltado. Miró en todas las direcciones con desesperación mientras el sudor empezaba a caer levemente por su rostro. Estaba muy agitado. Volvió a recostarse, aspiró profundamente y se dispuso a observar con más detenimiento el lugar en donde estaba. Al voltear hacia el tocador, se encontró con algo que no esperaba: un relicario verde esmeralda se encontraba entre los maquillajes.

-Una sacerdotisa.- vaciló incrédulo el joven. Sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, agregó. - ¿Qué significa todo esto?- suspiró. Estaba muy incómodo con aquella situación que estaba afrontando. Se levantó todavía con dificultad y salió de aquel cuarto.

En el exterior podía oírse un gran bullicio y muchos gritos en medio de una música fuerte y hasta algo escandalosa según él mismo pensó. Algo molesto, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía todo ese ruido, no obstante al acercarse a un telón, pudo notar al fin que este cubría uno de los costados de un escenario. En el mismo una banda estaba dando un concierto.

-Lo único que me faltaba.- bufó aún más enfadado. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando… vio algo que hizo que fijara su atención de inmediato: una joven. Ella, una adolescente a simple vista, poseía un largo y lacio cabello entre rubio y pelirrojo, y unos hermosos ojos verde jade. Su rostro expresaba un semblante de gran confianza y satisfacción en tanto sonreía cálidamente al cantar. Sus vestimentas consistían en unas botas de cuero, un vaquero ajustado y una blusa de seda negra que apenas cubría su pecho. Todas y cada una de ellas resaltaban por mucho su actitud porfiada pero al mismo tiempo, creaban una atmósfera atrayente que parecía caracterizarla todavía más.

-Shail.- emitió paralizado con su tez muy pálida. –No. No puede ser ella.- dijo en un tono más frívolo y luego de escrutarla por una última vez, se dio la vuelta.

A lo lejos, la joven sonrió. –_Hao… Asakura.-_ pensó con deleite al verlo a lo lejos.

* * *

En tanto el concierto acababa, el joven de cabello castaño salía por una de las puertas traseras del lugar; atravesando así un oscuro callejón que parecía olvidado. Luego de abrir una puerta de metal oxidada, caminó unos pocos metros más… hasta que fue detenido.

-¡Hao! ¡Hao Asakura!- escuchó cómo el fuerte sonido retumbaba por todo el lugar, a la vez que una persona se acercaba corriendo agitada hacia él.

-¿Quién es?- se giró hacia atrás con firmeza, pero para su sorpresa ese alguien que gritaba era la misma joven que había visto sobre el escenario.

-¿Tú?- la miró confundido mientras que ella aprovechaba el tiempo para descansar apoyándose contra una de las paredes.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó seria aunque entrecortadamente en cuanto se acercaba.

-¿Quién eres tú? Además… ¿por qué debería darte explicaciones?- la observó con frialdad, mas eso no la asustó en lo absoluto.

-Porque soy quien te salvó. Por eso. – clavó sus ojos en él esperando una respuesta. Como tal éste la escrutó de arriba abajo, encontrando al final un detalle extra que no había notado: el mismo relicario color verde esmeralda que se hallaba en el camerino.

-Una sacerdotisa.- hizo una mueca de desprecio y se volteó. La joven, molesta pero serena, extendió su brazo derecho a la altura de su hombro. Unos segundos después, al lado de donde él se encontraba, la pared fue destrozada completamente.

-Dime tú si es que crees que estoy al mismo nivel.- fue lo único que mencionó en tanto Hao se giraba sorprendido para verla. Al instante, una sonrisa llena de cinismo y arrogancia invadió al shaman.

-Para nada.- comentó confiado ante esa demostración.

-Soy Kimberly. Kimberly Windsork.- caminó lentamente hacia él con serenidad.

-Es un placer.- respondió relajado simplemente y esperó a que ella se acercara. –_Kimberly __Windsork_.- pensó con una gran satisfacción Hao cuando por fin la vio llegar a su lado.

* * *

Entre cuatro frías pero al mismo tiempo tan anecdóticas paredes, la sacerdotisa abrió dificultosamente sus ojos. Se incorporó poco a poco para así notar que estaba en su antiguo cuarto.

Los mismos adornos, los mismos colgantes, la misma sencilla decoración e incluso hasta cierto desorden.

Un armario junto a la puerta, algunos estantes oscuros hacia el otro lado y frente a estos, su propio futón de costado y una ventana.

-Nada ha cambiado.- suspiró y volvió a recostarse. - ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó con desgano al aire sin esperar contestación alguna.

-Se desmayó mientras hablábamos, superiora. Sino me equivoco, creo que sufrió una decaída a causa del viaje.- conocía aquella voz: esa niña.

-Ashley.- mencionó seria en cuanto se giraba a verla.

-Lamento por la interrupción superiora y también… perdone por haberla tratado tan informalmente. Yo no sabía que…- la disculpa pedida fue disipada por el viento al tiempo que los ojos de la sacerdotisa miraban fijamente a la nada; totalmente convencida de que había algo más detrás de su reciente desmayo.

-_No creo que haya sido el viaje… fue esa mujer.- _bajó la vista y agachó la cabeza para así poder cubrir la frialdad de su tez y la confusión que en la misma se presentaba.

-¿Le sucede algo superiora?- la observó Ashley inquieta. Anna, reaccionó algo sorprendida ante su propia actitud.

-No. No sucede nada.- respiró profundamente y continuó. –Espérame afuera. Necesito algunos minutos para cambiarme de ropa.- sin decir más, aguardó a que la joven cumpliera su orden.

-Claro.- balbuceó ella y luego salió de la habitación.

-_Yo…- _cerró sus ojos. –_No lo entiendo.-_ a cada segundo que transcurría, a la sacerdotisa le preocupaba y le desagradaba cada vez más, su estadía obligada allí.

* * *

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó sereno en tanto ella prendía las luces del departamento. Al entrar, el shaman pudo ver lo que representaba un living, el cual era algo pequeño pero espacioso. A simple vista, había muebles variados de todo tipo en roble y una biblioteca frente a la puerta, hacia el final del lugar. En ella se encontraban varios libros bien organizados y acomodados como pudo fácilmente apreciar. En el centro había una pequeña mesa ratona que tenía, a su izquierda, un sofá de grandes dimensiones y dos sillones de menor tamaño en color verde apagado. Sobre la mesa, había algunas revistas desparramadas y una taza de café en un costado.

A pesar de estar algo desordenado en cuanto a limpieza, ese sitio se veía muy prolijo y arreglado en cuanto a detalles.

-Lo siento, no está tan limpio como quisiera.- sonrió con algo de pena, tomó la taza de café y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas a la derecha. –Siéntate por favor.- volvió a sonreír. –Regreso en un instante.- dichas esas últimas palabras, se giró hacia donde estaba la puerta y entró en lo que parecía una cocina.

-Te hice una pregunta.- se quejó Hao incómodo mientras la seguía. – No estoy aquí para jugar contigo. ¡Responde de una vez!- su tono se volvió serio, pero eso no inmuto a la joven en lo absoluto.

-Es mi departamento.- comentó en tanto lavaba la taza en una pileta mediana que se encontraba rodeada por una mesada de mármol color beige. – Yo tampoco estoy jugando… me alegra mucho que finalmente hayas despertado, Hao.- suspiró y dejó la taza sobre la mesada. Volteó a verlo. –No ganarás nada poniéndote nervioso. Creí que habías aprendido esa lección durante el torneo.- cerró por un instante sus ojos. Él la miró con gran desdén.

-¿Y qué puede saber una sacerdotisa?- bufó. -¿Qué quisiste decir con que me salvaste y por qué estoy aquí? ¡Contesta antes de que pierda la paciencia!- culminó sus palabras con mucha frialdad. Fue acercándose pasando por entre algunos muebles y alacenas que combinaban entre sí para al fin acorralarla. La joven sonrió.

-Cuando ese shaman utilizó aquella posesión con el samurai… te saqué de allí antes de que la explosión que generó acabara con tu vida, pero aún así saliste herido. Es por eso que estás aquí.- lo escrutó serena. Hao suspiró.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- se apoyó pesadamente sobre la mesada.

-Porque sé que tus verdaderas intenciones van más allá de ese torneo. Dime una cosa Hao: ¿ya sabes con qué forma ha reencarnado Neo?- el comentario fue realizado con sarcasmo. Él empalideció.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de él?- se aproximó más a ella, confundido. -¿Shail?- murmuró en voz baja y la miró a los ojos. –_No. Sólo son parecidas.-_ desvió su mirada y la clavó en la nada.

-Me temo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más.- hizo una pausa. - En cuanto a Neo… digamos que somos viejos conocidos.- al terminar, su tono de voz se volvió inexpresivo aunque a su vez, lleno de desprecio.

-Kimberly.- la llamó interesado. –Dime algo: ¿acaso lo quieres es convertirte en mi aliada para acabar con él?- sonrió expectante.

-Así es. Ya que tú eres su peor enemigo, quiero ayudarte a destruirlo. – expresó con seriedad. A esas alturas, la sonrisa de Hao se había ampliado.

-Bien, pero te advierto que no soporto a los débiles.- la tentó para probar su reacción.

-Qué bueno que tengamos algo en común.- contestó ella sin prisa, con una gran confianza. –Porque lo que más odio… es el fracaso.- sonrió. Hubo silencio.

* * *

-¡Superiora!- Ashley la miró curiosa al salir. Esta vez, la sacerdotisa llevaba puestos unos pantalones amplios de color blanco y una musculosa del mismo color. Por otro lado, poseía un sobretodo gris que se encontraba abierto y botas en un tono semejante.

-¿Eso es?- preguntó la niña extrañada.

-Es sólo una vestimenta tradicional.- contestó secamente Anna. – Sígueme. Te enseñaré este lugar.- dicho esto, empezó a bajar por las escaleras, ya que su habitación, el lugar donde había estado, se encontraba en el segundo piso.

-Muy bien.- sonrió calmada a modo de respuesta. Aún no comprendía del todo cómo sería su vida allí pero parecía intentar no verse preocupada. -Superiora…- la llamó nuevamente con algo de incomodidad. Anna volteó. -¿Le molestó mi llegada o algo por el estilo?- la cuestionó con suma inquietud. La sacerdotisa se sujetó del barandal, puesto que casi había resbalado al oír esa pregunta.

-No. Es sólo que es la primera vez que tengo a alguien a cargo.- continuó la frase, no obstante, lo siguiente se lo dijo a sí misma en pensamientos… -_Además…está esa mujer…_- estaba segura de que sus propias deducciones eran correctas, mas no podía demostrarlo. Todavía tenía mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

-¿Y bien?- comentó Hao confiado desde el sofá. – Te escucho.- se acomodó contra el respaldo y la observó relajado.

-Bueno, yo…- comenzó sin mucha seguridad a diferencia de antes, pero se detuvo al sentir un gran número de presencias acercarse.

-Eso es…- algunas gotas de sudor frío resbalaron por su rostro. Tembló. – Así que están aquí.- el shaman la escrutó extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó el susodicho con cierta curiosidad.

-Quédate aquí.- respondió fríamente la joven y salto por una ventana abierta que se encontraba junto a la biblioteca de living.

-¿Qué?- confundido, se acercó a la ventana sólo para comprobar que aquella sacerdotisa se encontraba ya en el suelo y era rodeada por varios espíritus malignos.

-¡Kimberly!- elevó su tono de voz y saltó también. En parte estaba molesto; no había podido percibir las presencias de aquellos espíritus.

Al llegar al suelo, Hao logró comprender el por qué ella le había dicho que permaneciera en el apartamento: estaba adolorido. Le había costado mucho llegar al suelo sin sufrir lesiones.

-Hao.- volteó paralizada al verlo en el campo de combate. Para la buena suerte de ambos, a esas horas ya no pasaba ningún transeúnte por aquel lugar.

-¡No lo intentes Hao! ¡No podrás luchar contra ellos!- gritó casi con desesperación la joven.

-¿Por quién me estás tomando, Kimberly? Estos espíritus no son nada para mí.- terminó con un tono de voz seco y frío, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra aquellos seres sombríos y de inmenso tamaño que se ocultaban bajo mantos negros.

-¡No!- intentó en vano detenerlo. Fue demasiado tarde. Apenas Hao movió un músculo, todos los espíritus se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo, arrojándolo así contra el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos…?- balbuceó él adolorido. Los espíritus comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿En verdad pensaste que un niñito debilucho como tú podría vencernos?- lo burló uno de ellos, mientras se acercaba con una cuchilla en lo que parecía ser su brazo derecho.

-¿Cómo te…? – trató de responder enfurecido, mas no pudo terminar la oración. Un gemido salió de sus labios. En verdad estaba lastimado.

-Tal vez él no pueda pero yo sí.- dijo con un tono de voz frívolo Kimberly, a la vez que se acercaba por detrás del shaman.

-¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?- mencionó el mismo espíritu de antes. El resto esperaba pacientemente su próximo movimiento.

-¿Que quién soy? – en el rostro de la sacerdotisa se formó un semblante sombrío. De su cuerpo empezó a emanar poder espiritual, al mismo tiempo que ella, elevaba su brazo derecho a la altura de su hombro.

-Espíritu de viento… ¡Fusión de ADN!- elevó su tono de voz. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por una luz blanca. Hao volteó sorprendido a verla; ¿había oído bien?

-¿Un espíritu de los elementos?- murmuro el joven entre serio e incrédulo, en cuanto volteaba hacia el lugar de donde se vislumbraba una columna de luz. Esta comenzó a desaparecer instantes después.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas…?- comentó burlón nuevamente el espíritu, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir el poder espiritual que fluía libremente desde la sacerdotisa; ésta caminaba en torno a los espíritus a paso firme.

Si bien su apariencia era la misma, su vestimenta había sido reemplazada por las mismas prendas pero en color blanco. A su vez, un manto cubría todo su cuerpo y en su espalda, se podían ver unas cristalinas y brillantes alas. Su cabello, más lacio y brillante, se encontraba cubriendo gran parte de su rostro y sólo era opacado por el brillo de sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Kimberly empezó a moverse a gran velocidad y desapareció en el aire. Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció detrás del último de los espíritus con su brazo derecho apuntando hacia atrás con sus filosas uñas, las cuales parecían haberse vuelto garras filosas, en tanto desde su muñeca, se vislumbraba un brazalete dorado.

-Garras de cóndor fantasma.- susurró seria mientras todos los espíritus desaparecían destrozados con marcas por todas partes.

-¿Quién eres?- intentó el mismo espíritu que se había mofado antes en cuanto se desintegraba. Kimberly volteó a verlo.

-Soy el ángel de los vientos.- observó con frialdad la destrucción de ese último ser y luego sonrió. -¿Estás bien?- le dedicó una dulce mirada al shaman que se encontraba a algunos metros de ella.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- dijo Hao secamente.

-Soy Kimberly.- sonrió más aún al acercarse finalmente a él. –Todavía no te has recuperado por completo, por eso te aconsejo que no intentes pelear de nuevo hasta que estés del todo bien.- mencionó la joven con seriedad. Él sonrió.

-Está bien… Ángel de los vientos. Supongo que te encargarás de ellos hasta entonces.- culminó el shaman con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Por supuesto.- la sacerdotisa también sonrió. Finalmente había iniciado.

* * *

Una nueva jornada empezó en Aomori. El clima se percibía algo fresco y había demasiadas nubes en el cielo.

Sindelick miró por la ventana del segundo piso. Ashley y Anna se encontraban ya afuera esperando sus órdenes. La anciana estaba a punto de salir cuando el sonido de un teléfono la de detuvo. Se acercó lentamente hacia la esquina derecha de la habitación donde se encontraba el aparato y contestó confundida:

-¿Hola?-

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Sindelick!- la voz de un hombre la saludó con agrado.

-Sr. Neo- tartamudeó dificultosamente en respuesta con la piel pálida.

-Quiero que comiences con lo que te pedí.- dijo tajantemente el hombre y cortó la comunicación.

-Sr. Neo.- repitió aún pálida, miró nuevamente por la ventana y suspiró. – De acuerdo.- esas palabras sonaron casi inaudibles mientras la anciana salía de la habitación.

En tanto, afuera del templo, Anna y Ashley seguían esperando pacientemente la llegada de Sindelick. Ambas llevaban puesta una vestimenta similar a la que la primera de ellas había usado la tarde anterior.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Anna!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos cargada de confianza. La susodicha se giró en la dirección de la cual procedía el sonido.

-¿Katherine?- miró extrañada pero con frialdad como una joven se acercaba hacia ellas.

- No has cambiado.- sonrió aún más confiada aquella joven, quien parecía una sacerdotisa, al tiempo que observaba todo el lugar.

-Nada ha cambiado.- murmuró Anna secamente y en voz baja. Después de todo… todo parecía ser igual que antes o al menos, eso era lo que creía.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Notas finales:__ Hola. Sólo quería comentar, para aquellos que recuerdan mis fanfictions, que puesto que tengo escritos varios capítulos de cada uno de los fanfictions que quiero continuar, voy a actualizarlos muy seguido al principio... luego voy a tardar un poco más, puesto que la facultad consume bastante de mi tiempo. _

_Ahora sí... nos vemos!_


	2. Espejismos

_Hola! Bueno, acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fanfiction. Ojalá les agrade. Nos vemos!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**Shaman King Fusion**

Capítulo 2: **Espejismos.**

Cerca de la entrada del templo de Aomori, la brisa helada comenzó a cubrir el lugar. Las nubes opacaron aún más la luz del sol, dificultando así la visión a pesar de ser de día.

En medio de aquella escena, la figura de una joven siguió avanzando rumbo a su objetivo.

-Por lo que veo, parece que te sorprendió mucho mi llegada.- sonrió serena manteniendo su paso.

Su tez reflejaba una gran tranquilidad a través de sus ojos verdes. Su cabello, poseía un extraño tono verde oscuro que era bastante sobrio aunque resaltaba mucho. Su estatura, tampoco era muy distinta a la de las otras dos jóvenes. Lo único que las diferenciaba, era su apariencia. Ella llevaba puesta una campera gris azulada y calzas de color negro que la cubrían hasta sus botas.

Anna sonrió con sarcasmo.

-No. Es sólo que no esperaba verte aquí.- comentó secamente la sacerdotisa. Ashley, quien estaba a su lado, se encontraba ciertamente confundida.

_-¿Quién será?-_ pensó extrañada y con cierta curiosidad la muchacha.

-Katherine Nishimura. Tiene doce años de edad al igual que tú y es mitad francesa. Ella también es una sacerdotisa.- volteó para ver los ojos de su nueva aprendiza después de responder la duda que ésta tenía.

-Ah… ya veo.- dijo simplemente Ashley. Su rostro se veía muy pálido, pues tenía la sensación de que habían invadido su mente.

-Sigues siendo la misma arrogante de siempre.- bufó molesta Katherine. -¿Y se puede saber quién es ella?-

-Su nombre es…- empezó Anna serena. Ashley se le adelantó y le impidió continuar.

-Soy Ashley Derklean.- sonrió con amabilidad y dulzura a la persona ante ella. –A partir de ahora entrenaré en este templo.- volvió a sonreír aún con más entusiasmo.

-Entiendo.- respondió fríamente esa otra sacerdotisa al oírla. –Comprendo que seas estudiante, ¿pero que haces junto a Anna? ¿Acaso te han castigado?- en su rostro se formó una mueca de burla. La mencionada suspiró.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión. Ashley estará a mi cargo aunque eso a ti no te interesa.- terminó su frase y caminó junto a Katherine sin mirarla. –Vamos a entrar Ashley. Esperaremos a Sindelick en la planta baja.- habló secamente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. La misma se abrió antes.

-Lamento la dem…- la anciana calló. Su rostro empalideció. - ¡Katherine!

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte abuela!-

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes clases?- la inquirió Sindelick alterada.

-¿Qué te sucede abuela? ¿Por qué me recibes de esta forma? Sólo vine de visita, es todo.- se defendió incómoda. Tanto Ashley como Anna decidieron no involucrarse en aquella conversación.

-Debiste haberme avisado antes.- suspiró resignada. -No importa. ¿Dónde dejaste tu equipaje?-

-Lo dejé en el aeropuerto. Pensaba regresar por el en cuanto te hubiera avisado de mi llegada.

-Comprendo.- se detuvo a meditar por unos momentos. -Ya que viniste hasta aquí, creo que no te vendría mal un poco de entrenamiento, Katherine.-

-¿Qué?- observó a su abuela de modo suplicante. Ésta permaneció inmutable.

-Anna entrenará a una nueva aprendiza a partir de ahora. Quiero que también entrenes con ellas.-

-¡Pero abuela!-

-¡Pero nada! Quiero que comiencen con el entrenamiento ahora mismo.-

-No puede ser.- mencionó como si aquel fuese el peor castigo de todos. Por otra parte, Anna parecía pensar lo mismo.

¿Por qué habían tenido que ponerlas a entrenar precisamente a ellas dos juntas? Lamentablemente ya no quedaba otra opción más que aceptarlo.

* * *

Aquella noche en New York había resultado bastante fresca para la época. Hao se encontraba observando por la ventana del departamento muy molesto, pues ya era tarde y Kimberly aún no había regresado. ¿Tendría que ir a buscarla? No. Antes de que siquiera formulara esa idea en su mente, la joven sacerdotisa abrió la puerta y entró en el departamento con notorio cansancio.

-Ya llegué.-

-¿Dónde has estado?- la cuestionó secamente.

Primero le decía que quería ser su aliada y luego desaparecía como si nada durante todo el día siguiente.

-Ensayando para el próximo concierto. Sé que debí avisarte, pero te veías demasiado agotado como para…-

-No soy un niño Kimberly. No necesitas tratarme como a un debilucho.

-Yo no he hecho eso. Simplemente digo que deberías descansar un poco más.-

-Y yo digo que ya descansé lo suficiente.- hizo una pausa. –Debo encontrar más aliados.-

-No.- lo escrutó con frialdad. –No necesitas a nadie más Hao… te lo aseguro.-

-No puedo confiar en la palabra de alguien que no parece preocuparse en lo más mínimo por lo que nos espera.-

-Sólo dame una oportunidad. Te demostraré que soy digna de tu confianza.- dijo con firmeza. El shaman la observó confundido.

"_Te demostraré que soy digna de tu confianza_" esa frase… esa frase ya la había oído antes.

-Shail.- balbuceó inmiscuido en sus propios pensamientos. Kimberly suspiró.

-Shail.- Hao reaccionó al oírla. -Volviste a mencionar ese nombre. ¿Es alguien importante para ti?-

-Eres demasiado confiada. Ese tema es algo privado- contestó con cierto recelo. –Pero no importa, contestaré tu pregunta. Shail es… la única mujer a quién amé y amaré en la vida.-

-Entiendo.- no hizo comentarios. Se retiró a su habitación con una extraña sensación de ira entremezclada con impotencia en su interior.

* * *

-¡Maldición! ¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer algo tan simple?- gritó Katherine furiosa. Anna la observaba de soslayo. -¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que entrenar junto a una niñita malcriada como tú?-

-Porque tu abuela te lo ordenó.- mencionó sencillamente la mayor de las sacerdotisas. Katherine la miró furiosa.

-Lo siento. En verdad lo lamento mucho.- balbuceó Ashley desde el suelo. Ambas sacerdotisas sintieron un dejo de culpa al oírla.

"Acabó el entrenamiento" esa fue la frase que expresaron al unísono para escapar de la situación.

Ya había pasado la mayor parte de aquel día en la prefectura de Aomori, pero a pesar de los constantes intentos de Ashley, aún le era imposible siquiera concentrarse para hacer que se distinguiese su poder espiritual. De todas formas, Anna consideraba que eso tenía cierta lógica pues era su primer día de entrenamiento. En cambio, Katherine consideraba que si no tenía siquiera las dotes de un médium, no tendría que haber ingresado aún templo, ya que no había ningún hecho factible que explicara su presencia allí.

-En verdad… lo lamento. Soy una inútil.-

Anna todavía no se había marchado de la parte exterior del templo, donde habían entrenado, cuando la oyó. Volvió a sentirse extrañamente afectada por el dolor de la joven y no puedo evitar murmurarle: "Nadie es perfecto".

Con esas palabras en mente, la niña se levantó del suelo sonriente y siguió de cerca de su superiora. Por alguna razón, aunque ella y su compañera habían estado ordenándole qué hacer durante todo el día y la trataban sin compasión, tenía el raro presentimiento de que se llevaría bien con aquella sacerdotisa de cabello rubio.

* * *

Esa noche en el templo transcurrió muy silenciosa hasta medianoche. Anna se encontraba sentada contra el marco de una ventana observando las estrellas cuando percibió una presencia proveniente de un lugar que tantos malos recuerdos traía a su mente.

-Osorezan.- susurró con la mirada perdida hacia el lugar.

Rápidamente se vistió y salió del templo. Sentía una fuerte atracción proveniente de la energía espiritual que en el monte se encontraba y además, también tenía el presentimiento de que esa presencia no estaba allí por casualidad.

Se dirigió hacia el monte con la misma ropa que había utilizado en la mañana para entrenar y su relicario en mano. Si su presentimiento no era errado, esa podría ser la esencia de un nuevo oni.

Al llegar, descubrió que el monte parecía desolado. Ni siquiera una pequeña esencia, o una pequeña alma. Nada. Pero entonces, ¿de dónde había surgido esa presencia tan imponente? Lo descubrió poco después al voltearse hacia una roca que estaba no muy lejos de ella. Allí, se encontraba una figura envuelta con una capa negra que observaba tranquilamente como un molinete rosado en su mano giraba por la brisa.

-Cuando la rosa finalmente se trasluzca, finalmente veré mi alma al descubierto.- dijo serena elevando su rostro hacia las estrellas. La capucha que traía puesta y que la cubría cayó sobre su espalda. –La luna se ve hermosa esta noche, ¿no lo crees?- mencionó con una gran paz mientras miraba fijamente a la sacerdotisa. Ésta simplemente no podía reaccionar.

Aquella joven. No… aquella mujer, la escrutaba con unos hermosos ojos azules y profundos como el mar. Su tez estaba cubierta por algunos de los cabellos dorados que le llegaban a la cintura, a excepción de uno que era de color rojizo. En su frente yacía un pequeño cristal en forma de rombo y en sus oídos, colgaban pendientes en forma de zafiros azulados que hacían juego con el mismo. El resto de su cuerpo seguía completamente cubierto por el manto negro que llevaba.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la sacerdotisa.

-¿Quién eres?- expresó Anna con toda la seriedad que pudo. La joven sólo sonrió relajada.

-¿Acaso ya me has olvidado? Soy el ángel de la neblina… Shail.- hizo una pausa. –Es un placer volver a verte, Crystal.- su mirada se tornó fría como el hielo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- mencionó Anna molesta.

Shail elevó su poder espiritual, pero al ver que la sacerdotisa no reaccionaba y en verdad se notaba confusa, se detuvo.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó también confundida. –No eres tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Anna Kyouyama.- replicó secamente.

-Ya veo. Cometí un error, pero en verdad estaba segura de que estaba en el lugar indicado.- suspiró resignada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Nada importante. Además, ni siquiera eres de su familia… aunque el parecido me incomoda.-

-¿El parecido?-

-Sí, pero olvídalo mejor. Me disculpo y me retiro.-

-¿Por qué supones que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente?-

-Porque te mataré si no lo haces.- dijo solemnemente. -No soy partidaria de la violencia, no obstante, no permitiré que nadie se interponga en mi venganza.-

Anna lo observó partir a la vez que sentía un gran peso en su alma. Algo en ese rostro le había resultado familiar, quizás demasiado. Tenía la sensación que esa no sería la última vez que la vería.

-Shail.-

* * *

Eran ya las tres de la tarde cuando Hao desesperó. ¿Acaso se había ido nuevamente a sus ensayos? Porque de ser así, definitivamente tendría que…

-¡Ya llegué!- elevó su tono de voz la joven en tanto respiraba agitadamente desde la entrada.

-Te tardaste m…- se detuvo.

No tenía idea de la edad que ella tenía, pero hasta ese instante no se lo había preguntado. ¿Aún iba a la escuela? Porque eso era lo que reflejaba el uniforme que traía puesto. Sí. Aquella pollera tableada de color azul oscuro, esas botas negras hasta la rodilla y la blusa blanca escotada que llevaba, lo habían dejado sin habla.

-¿Sucede algo?- lo inquirió confusa. Eso lo hizo reaccionar.

-No. No sucede nada.- habló con el tono más inexpresivo que pudo emitir. –No sabía que todavía ibas a la escuela.-

-Voy a la universidad de medicina. Pero también nos obligan a llevar puesto un uniforme.-

-Ya veo. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú estudiando medicina?- ella percibió el desdén en sus palabras.

-Tú también eres insolente Hao.- sonrió con amargura y frialdad al ver la expresión de ira en los ojos de él. -Pero te lo diré de todas formas. Como parte de mi poder utiliza elementos de la necromancia, no está demás que estudie medicina.-

-Entiendo.- respondió toscamente. -Pero creo que ya es hora de empezar a entrenar.-

-Muy bien. Conozco el sitio perfecto para hacerlo. Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme de ropa y te llevaré allá.- dicho esto, se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Hao bastante pensativo.

Los minutos transcurrían en tanto el shaman observaba todo a su alrededor. No sabía nada acerca de aquella joven, mas comenzaba a preguntarse si eso era correcto. Por otra parte, ella era demasiado independiente para ser su aliada y no parecía temerle a su furia. Sabía que algo ocultaba y al parecer, ese algo también estaba relacionado con su poder y con Neo.

-Ya estoy lista.- comentó sorprendiendo a Hao.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón gris claro y una remera blanca de algodón. Su cabello estaba recogido con un lazo.

-Antes de irnos quisiera preguntarte algo.- meditó un poco antes de continuar. -¿Por qué no me temes como el resto?-

Kimberly sonrió.

-Se lo dijiste a ese niño llamado Manta, Hao.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Yo estaba allí en esos momentos. Tus palabras fueron: las traiciones son por culpa de la debilidad. Si no confías en tus propios poderes, no podrás confiar en tus semejantes y habrá confusión.- hizo una pausa. –No te temo porque mi poder espiritual es tan alto como el tuyo.- no agregó que en realidad era más alto, pues le pareció que sería una imprudencia.

-¿Que tus poderes son tan altos como los míos? No me hagas reír, Kimberly.- sonrió con arrogancia. –Busqué durante muchos años a mis camaradas, pero jamás sentí un poder espiritista que alcanzara al mío.- dijo con un dejo de silencioso lamento.

-Eso es porque en esa época me encontraba entrenando en el templo. Si no confías en mi, puedo probártelo. Vayamos a donde te dije y te demostraré mi poder.-

Hao permaneció serio. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? No parecía tratarse de ningún truco, sin embargo le resultaba muy extraño que alguien apareciera de la nada con su mismo nivel.

-De acuerdo. Quiero que me lo demuestres ángel de los vientos.-

La sacerdotisa sonrió mientras agachaba su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos resignada.

-Te confundo. Es eso, ¿cierto?- lo miró fijamente a los ojos, hecho que terminó por hacerlo sonrojar. –Te prometo que muy pronto comprenderás todo. De igual forma, preferiría que me llamaras Kimberly.-

-Como quieras.- no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Qué rayos tenía esa sacerdotisa y qué era lo que le estaba ocasionando? No lo sabía, mas estaba inseguro de querer descubrirlo.

* * *

La luna resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo nocturno junto con pequeñas estrellas que se negaban a ser opacadas por las bastas nubes que cubrían al cielo.

Anna se encontraba nuevamente en el templo y escrutaba aquella escena con una sensación de incomodidad que la estaba perturbando.

"Shail" Una mujer de temple tranquilo y serio como la madre de Ashley. Una mujer de rasgos semejantes a los de la niña. Una shaman que parecía absorberla con sólo observarla. Una shaman que le ocasionaba una sensación de nostalgia.

-¿Quién eres?- suspiró aún con su mirada dirigida hacia la luna.

Se sentía agotada como nunca antes… como si una fuerza extraña estuviera debilitándola.

Se corrió de la ventana antes de perder sus últimas energías. Instantes después cayó desmayada sobre su futón.

A lo lejos, podía verse la montaña cubierta por una gran aura oscura. Aquel pequeño templo en las montañas parecía estar siendo invadido por una fuente de poder sombrío.

* * *

A medida que se acercaban a la montaña el clima iba empeorando más y más. Esa mañana, por orden de Sindelick, las tres sacerdotisas se dirigían a la montaña Osore para entrenar allí y enseñar acerca de las costumbres básicas de las sacerdotisas a Ashley.

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir a un sitio como este? La abuela sabe que detesto esta atmósfera.- bufó Katherine molesta.

Anna no le prestaba la menor atención y caminaba al frente de ella, pero Ashley no podía evitar preguntarse por qué le incomodaba tanto ese lugar.

-Superiora Katherine.- susurró insegura. -¿Qué tiene de malo esta montaña?-

-¿Que qué tiene de malo? Querrás decir qué no tiene de malo, Ashley. En esta montaña se refugian todos aquellos espíritus que no tienen a donde ir y por ende, está cargada de malas energías y una gran cantidad de sentimientos muy profundos. La atmósfera es muy densa y es difícil entrenar durante la mayoría del año.-

-Suena como algo agotador.-

-¿Verdad que sí?-

-Pero no importa.- sonrió ante la mirada atónita de Katherine. –Si esto es una prueba para convertirme en una buena sacerdotisa, ¡tengo que pasarla!- dicho esto, empezó a correr, rebasando fácilmente a Anna y adelantándose por el camino a la montaña.

-¿No dirás nada al respecto?- Katherine observó inquisitiva a su compañera. Ésta suspiro resignada.

-Al menos es constante.- hizo una pausa. -¿Por qué viniste Katherine?-

-No lo sé.- su rostro se tornó serio. –Es que tengo un extraño presentimiento, es todo. ¿Por qué no actúas de forma normal? Por lo regular no me diriges la palabra ni a mi ni a nadie. Además, tu expresión se mostró muy perturbada cuando mi abuela nos envió aquí. ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé. No es algo que pueda explicar con palabras.- sin decir más, se dispuso a seguir a Ashley, pero algo la detuvo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- al ver que Anna no respondía, volvió a intentarlo. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Me estás escuchando?-

Katherine llegó a su lado a tiempo para poder sujetar el cuerpo de Anna, el cual caía sin contención alguna e inerte contra el piso.

-¡Anna!-

* * *

Era aquel un hermoso bosque bordeado por lagos y montañas. Pese a su lejanía a la ciudad, la desolación que allí existía había permitido que ese sitio se engrandeciera con su belleza exótica y a la vez tan misteriosa.

Los árboles se elevaban a grandes alturas al igual que las malezas y las hierbas que allí se hallaban. En el centro yacía un pequeño lago cercado por pequeñas plantas.

Era ese el lugar ideal para entrenar. Hao no lo dudaba después de los dos días que había pasado allí junto a Kimberly. El bosque era magnífico, aunque lo sorprendía que a alguien como ella le interesara la naturaleza.

-Ya estoy lista, Hao.- comentó la joven acercándose por detrás.

El shaman se volteó listo para comenzar de una vez por todas a conocer el poder espiritual de su nueva aliada, pues había pasado los días anteriores recuperando su propia condición física. Sin embargo, no estaba listo para verla con sólo un top en la parte superior de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y eso lo enfureció.

¿Por qué? Ya había tenido aliadas que en ocasiones usaban poca ropa y a él no le importaba. Entonces, ¿por qué lo incomodaba tanto estar con ella?

-Hoy sí cumpliré mi promesa Hao. Te demostraré mi poder espiritista.-

-Bien. Cuanto antes mejor. ¡Espíritu del fuego!-

Kimberly sólo observó mientras que él creaba una espada con su espíritu. Analizaba cuál sería su primer movimiento, mas se sorprendió al ver que el shaman únicamente planeaba atacarla con una posesión de objetos y en forma directa.

-Me subestimas injustamente Hao.- suspiró seria. –Bien. Haré que cambies de opinión. Te daré una pequeña lección acerca de por qué no debes provocar a una sacerdotisa.- comentó con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-¿Qué dijiste?- replicó molesto.

Se detuvo al sentir el poder espiritual que desprendía de la joven. La misma había sacado de su cinturón dos dagas y las inclinaba hacia abajo, enfrentadas frente a su pecho. Enredado con las dagas se encontraba su relicario verde jade.

-Ponte en guardia.-

-No necesito que me lo digas.-

Hao intentó correr hacia ella, pero antes de que hubiese dado siquiera un paso, ya la había encontrado arremetiéndose en su contra y obligándolo a defenderse con la espada. Antes de que pudiera librarse del ataque, Kimberly se alejó dando un salto hacia atrás y volvió atacarlo desde el aire con ambas dagas, usando su poder como golpe de choque. El shaman estaba deteniendo el ataque dificultosamente, mas la sacerdotisa ya se encontraba a su izquierda, aún en el aire.

-¡Alas de amatista!-

Gritó abriendo sus brazos en dirección a él con las dagas en mano, dejando así abierto al máximo su relicario, cuyas esferas se esparcieron y se convirtieron en pequeñas navajas en forma de plumas que se dirigieron directamente hacia el cuerpo de Hao.

Como todo esto había sido en cuestión de instantes, no pudo siquiera esquivar los golpes. Perdió su posesión y cayó contra un árbol que se encontraba detrás de él.

Kimberly se paró frente a Hao a cierta distancia, esperando que se levantara y peleara en serio, pero nada ocurrió.

-Ahora entiendo.- hizo una pausa, decepcionada. –Únicamente eres shaman. No sabes nada respecto del shadow o los real mediums.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- balbuceó agotado.

-Pero tu potencial es muy grande. ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara a utilizar tu verdadero poder?-

Hao la miró incrédulo.

-¿Quieres decir que puedo volverme más fuerte?-

-Sí. Por supuesto.- dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

El shaman se detuvo al ver esa sonrisa tan dulce, tan pacífica; y esa expresión tan distinta a la que poseía durante la batalla y que la hacía ver hermosa. La misma se convirtió en risa cuando tropezó con un pequeño charco de agua y cayó sobre éste. Desde el suelo, la sacerdotisa reía divertida e inocentemente ante el hecho. Eso hizo que Hao volviera a ruborizarse.

Había algo en esa mujer que lo estaba confundiendo. Esos cambios de personalidad, esa actitud, esa forma de ser… ¿quién era ella en verdad?

* * *

Anna dormía profundamente en su futón. Dos noches después de un nuevo desmayo, su cuerpo seguía sin recuperarse por completo.

¿Por qué había ocurrido? Simplemente no podía entenderlo. Había algo que no encajaba en esa situación, pero no podía descubrir qué era ese algo.

Despertó sobresaltada al sentir una gran energía espiritual a su alrededor. Al voltear hacia la ventana, halló una figura conocida.

-Veo que aún no te has recuperado por completo.-

-Tú otra vez.- mencionó Anna incorporándose con dificultad.

Shail permaneció contemplando la luna en tanto esperaba a que la sacerdotisa reaccionara en su totalidad.

-Sí. Vine hasta aquí porque sentí la presencia de Crystal.-

-¿La presencia de Crystal?- el rostro de la joven se tornó serio, expectante.

-Exacto. Tú también la sentiste en Osore hace dos días.-

-Eso significa que la razón por la cual me desmayé fue…- susurró pensativa, agachando su rostro sin prestar atención a Shail.

-Pero me mentiste.- masculló fríamente.

Anna la observó confusa ante esas palabras. ¿Le había mentido?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-A que me dijiste un apellido falso para cubrirte. Después de todo, tú también perteneces a su familia. ¿Acaso pensaste que no descubriría que eres un Derklean?-

-¿Derklean?- ese apellido le resultaba familiar, no obstante, no podía entender lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

-Sólo vine a advertirte. Nos volveremos a ver.- dicho esto, desapareció de la habitación dejando a Anna muy confundida.

¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido? Volvió a recostarse contra su almohada, mas casi se sentó de un salto al recordar precisamente donde lo había escuchado.

"_Derklean. Ashley Derklean. Nuestra nueva aprendiza._" El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se paralizó. El extraño mareo que sintió luego de ver a esa mujer a los ojos y tocar ese collar, el desmayo…

-Eso significa que…- se detuvo. Su piel estaba helada y se sentía temblar. -No. No puede ser. No es posible que ella sea…-

Continuará...

* * *

_Notas:__ Les agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior. Bueno, la verdad creo que tengo demasiado sueño. No sé qué más decir. (Risas) Nos vemos!_


	3. Metamorfosis espiritual

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**Shaman King Fusion**

Japón. Jamás había estado allí y tampoco había tenido interés en estarlo. Su mayor prioridad en la vida había sido conocer la libertad. Algo que le había sido completamente arrebatado desde que era una niña. Pero ahora estaba allí y ante la luna creciente que presumía su belleza por fin había visto la verdad.

Después de todo, esos quinientos años de espera no habían sido en vano. Finalmente había llegado el momento de acabar con todo.

Capítulo 3: **Metamorfosis espiritual.**

Ese día en Aomori comenzó tan tranquilamente como en las últimas dos semanas. El clima se mantenía templado y nublado como solamente había visto desde su llegada, y no parecía haber indicios de que esa situación fuera a cambiar.

Se levantó temprano como de costumbre, pues le agradaba trotar un poco y caminar al aire libre antes de empezar con su rutina diaria. Claro que nadie más sabía de esto. Aún no deseaba admitir que se sentía una inútil en aquel lugar.

Luego de vestirse, bajó en silencio por las escaleras y salió con cuidado de no despertar a nadie como todas las mañanas. Se disponía ya a trotar cuando descubrió que esa mañana no se encontraba sola. Fuera del templo, un tanto alejada de ella, se encontraba una de sus superioras perdida en sus pensamientos.

"_Derklean_" Un apellido ligado a su sangre; un destino que nunca había conocido… una familia que accidentalmente había acabado de conocer. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Quién era esa mujer que había visto en la montaña? ¿Por qué todo aquello había ocurrido en ese instante?

Miles de preguntas acosaban la mente de Anna sin ninguna piedad. Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez en el mismo rumbo sin salida, cosa a la que ella no estaba para nada acostumbrada y eso le molestaba. Sin tan sólo nada de eso hubiera ocurrido… pero no podía remediarlo. De hecho, nada había sucedido realmente. Únicamente tenía que olvidar todo el asunto.

En la montaña, el templo de Osore se encontraba cubierto por una terrible energía oscura. La misma aumentó su poder velozmente, siendo percibido únicamente por la sacerdotisa, quien no podía reaccionar ante la sensación que esa presión en el interior de su pecho le estaba ocasionando.

Un muro de forma irregular con extrañas inscripciones. Lápidas colocadas en hileras… Y ese templo; profundo y sombrío ante sus ojos. Esas imágenes se mostraban borrosas en la mente de la joven al tiempo que la energía oscura aumentaba más y más.

Detrás suyo Ashley la miraba confundida pues no parecía escuchar sus llamados. La niña se le acercó lentamente y la tocó suavemente en el hombro.

-Superiora Anna, ¿me escucha?- preguntó algo inhibida.

La sacerdotisa se volvió hacia ella rápidamente con una expresión muy alterada. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y por su rostro caían algunas gotas de sudor frío. A pesar de haber reaccionado ante ese llamado, la impresión de notarse a sí misma en ese estado la había dejado pasmada.

-¿Superiora?-

La energía volvió aumentar su tamaño. Anna cayó desmayada en brazos de su estudiante, diciendo algo antes de desfallecer por completo: "_Crystal_"

* * *

«El fuego se expandía entre las sombras de la noche por doquier. Los árboles eran rápidamente incinerados al mismo tiempo que esa infinidad de destrucción avanzaba más en el templo. En medio de los gritos desolados de aquellas almas en pena que poco a poco iban siendo eliminadas y el sonido producido por las llamas volatilizadas por el viento, una anciana y una niña de no más de diez años corrían en busca de un sitio donde esconderse de esa masacre que esos sombríos seres estaban generando.

-Quédate aquí, pequeña. Yo llamaré su atención mientras escapas.- mencionó con firmeza la anciana.

-¡Pero si vuelve allá van a matarla!- gritó en respuesta con desesperación.

-No te preocupes. Yo ya he vivido suficiente pequeña. Además… nunca me perdonaría a mi misma si por intentar salvarme algo te pasara.- miró a la niña tiernamente antes de continuar. –Perdóname, pues ya no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu madre. Recuerda que debes seguir adelante sin importar lo duro que se vuelva el camino y nunca retroceder ante ningún obstáculo.-

-Superiora…-

-Cuídate mucho… pequeña Shaen.-

La anciana se alejó al tiempo que la niña la observaba con lágrimas llenas de dolor en sus ojos.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de aquel lugar, mas al oír la voz de su antigua maestra extinguirse en las feroces garras de esos seres, se detuvo. Su cuerpo temblaba en tanto se volteaba lívida hacia el antiguo templo donde solía vivir.

-¡Abuela!- gritó desesperada sin poder controlarse.

Se movió velozmente de regreso, sin embargo, chocó contra alguien en su intento.

-Finalmente te encontré, Shaen.- masculló fríamente un hombre de cabellos plateados y tez inescrutable. –Ya es hora de que nos pertenezcas.-

La sacerdotisa de cabellos pelirrojos y a la vez dorados, se debatía inútilmente sobre el hombro de su aprehensor. En hombre se detuvo junto a una roca en medio de los cadáveres de las ocupantes del templo y, luego de patear los restos hacia los costados, la arrojó al suelo.

-Así que es ella.- comentó divertido un joven en encapuchado mientras se acercaba.

-Efectivamente señor.-

-No está nada mal. Creo que no estaría demás probarte. ¿Verdad que estoy en lo correcto, Neo?- dicho esto, se arrodilló junto a la pequeña y, en cuanto ella luchaba desde el suelo contra el hombre de cabellos plateados que la sujetaba, empezó a despojarla de sus vestimentas de sacerdotisa.

-¡Suéltenme!- sollozaba alterada desde la tierra enlodada.

-¿Por qué? Es allí donde debes estar… recostada sobre el fango como las inútiles que son todas ustedes.-

Ambos hombres reían a la vez que se divertían viéndola sufrir. De pronto, la sacerdotisa logró hacer un movimiento certero que la ayudó a dar un golpe a quien trataba de abusarla. El otro al ver esto se sorprendió, dándole la oportunidad para zafarse de su agarre y huir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡Esa chiquilla! Iré por ella.- mencionó secamente.

-No. Por hoy ya fue suficiente Neo. Ya nos divertiremos después.-

Las carcajadas de los dos seres retumbaban en los oídos de la aterrada joven que corría entre las llamas y los cadáveres con pánico e impotencia. Algo estalló cerca de ella, haciendo que todo el templo se volviera escombros. Su cuerpo cayó inmóvil y mal herido sobre la tierra húmeda. Su rostro sangrante se hallaba inundado en lágrimas silenciosas que se confundían con la tormenta que acababa de comenzar…»

-Kimberly- la llamó Hao desde el marco de la puerta. Observaba a la joven con cierto interés, ya que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

La sacerdotisa volteó hacia él algo confundida, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Había estado parada frente a la ventana de su habitación mirando el vacío en aquella noche lluviosa. No podía evitarlo. Incluso después de ocho años, la lluvia aún seguía atormentándola con los mismos recuerdos.

-Disculpa. ¿Necesitabas algo?- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sólo quería que saliéramos a entrenar temprano mañana.-

-Mañana es… domingo.- se recordó algo desorientada a sí misma. –Está bien. Iremos en cuanto salga el alba.

Hao la escrutó pensativo por unos momentos. Ella se estaba comportando de forma muy extraña. Ocultaba algo. Pero por el momento él no podía comprender qué era. Salió de la habitación dejando a la joven inmiscuida nuevamente en sus memorias.

* * *

Ashley Derklean. Su aprendiza personal, su compañera de entrenamientos, una niña amable… ¿una prima? ¿Un pariente muy lejano?

¿A quién quería engañar? Incluso antes de que Shail lo mencionara, ya había visto el parecido. Sí. Odiaba admitirlo pero en realidad ya estaba completamente segura de aquel hecho: Ashley era su hermana. No cabía ninguna otra posibilidad y en ese caso… esa mujer era…

-Superiora Anna…-

Esa voz tan conocida y desconocida a la vez, la hizo despertar sobresaltada. Aún no era demasiado tarde, pero no era algo común que las sacerdotisas permanecieran levantadas a esas horas de la noche. De igual forma, le hubiera gustado no despertar ante ese llamado. No se sentía tranquila cuando estaba cerca de esa joven y eso le desagradaba bastante. Ella no solía inhibirse fácilmente.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Ashley?- masculló fríamente desde su futón.

Para su buena suerte estaba recostada hacia el lado opuesto de la puerta, por lo que la niña no pudo ver que se encontraba bastante inestable.

-Bien yo… sólo quise traerle algo de té. Es que tenía algo de insomnio y… bien. El té es una receta familiar. Como usted se ha estado desmayando mucho, yo pensé que…-

Pero Anna ya no escuchaba. La palabra "familiar" había agotado todas las posibilidades de que siguiera prestándole atención.

-Bueno… Lamento haberla molestado. Que tenga buenas noches, superiora Anna.-

-Espera.- la detuvo muy a pesar de sí.

La aprendiza parecía sentirse afligida y eso no era del todo justo. Últimamente todo se le estaba saliendo de control.

-¿Si? ¿Dígame?-

-Sobre lo que sucedió…-

-Señorita Anna, Ashley...- exclamó Sindelick desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolas con una sonrisa peligrosa. –Me da gusto que se encuentren despiertas todavía. Quiero que se encarguen junto con Katherine de cuidar el templo que se encuentra en la montaña esta noche. De paso puedes enseñarle a tu aprendiza algunas de nuestras tradiciones.-

-Esto es una locura abuela.- masculló la joven de cabellos verdes siguiendo a la anciana al interior de la habitación. –Ashley es nueva y Anna no ha estado en las mejores condiciones estos días.-

-La señorita Anna no vino a tomarse unas vacaciones y Ashley debe convertirse en sacerdotisa o su estadía aquí será un total desperdicio. Ya deja de poner excusas Katherine. Sé perfectamente que lo que deseas es evitar este trabajo.- la increpó con brusquedad.

-¡No es eso! ¡Puedo ir sola a cuidarlo si lo deseas!- gritó exasperada.

-Yo iré. No es necesario que sigan discutiendo en vano.- las detuvo Anna con serenidad.

-También yo. No necesita preocuparse superiora Katherine.- agregó Ashley en forma discreta.

-Ya está decidido. Vístanse y diríjanse allá.-

* * *

La brisa cubría casi todo el panorama en los alrededores del bosque. El cielo se había esclarecido lo suficiente, pero el sol aún no daba muestras de aparecer.

Hao observó a la joven acercarse finalmente y sentarse sobre una pequeña roca enfrente de él.

-Has llegado temprano.- comentó apenas se hubo acomodado.

-No quiero perder más tiempo. Quiero que me enseñes a manejar ese poder del que tanto alardeas.- respondió secamente.

El shaman odiaba tener que depender de otros, mas en este caso, no le quedaba ninguna otra alternativa. Si ella estaba fanfarroneando, se las pagaría muy caro.

-Yo jamás alardeo.- sentenció fríamente. –Muy bien. Comencemos con las nociones básicas.-

-¿Nociones básicas?- la cuestionó escéptico.

-Sí. ¿Sabes lo que es un médium?-

-¿Por quién me estás tomando? ¡Por supuesto que sé eso!- gruñó furioso. –Es un ser con poderes espirituales que deja que otros lo posesionen y así refleja los deseos de aquellos espíritus que los requieren. En mi opinión, es el nivel más bajo de habilidad que requiere un shaman.-

Kimberly lo miró toscamente.

-¿Terminaste?- mencionó con una clara muestra de sarcasmo. –Lo que dijiste es correcto, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que te pregunté.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Es verdad. Un médium es la base de todo shaman. Pero hay algo más: los médium usan su poder espiritual; la energía de sus almas. Esa energía la aprovechan para soportar la carga de las almas que los posesionan y también en los combates cuando realizan sus posesiones. No obstante, sus poderes son dependientes de un espíritu acompañante o de un conjuro. Los real mediums o médium imperiales, son aquellos que utilizan todo el poder de sus almas para poder adquirir habilidades diferentes a las que podrían alcanzar entrenando o fusionándose. Cuando te fusionas, una parte de tu poder está dirigido a la batalla y otra al mantenimiento del espíritu. Cuando peleas sólo con tu poder espiritual y canalizándolo para dar nuevas habilidades a tu cuerpo toda la energía se concentra en ti sin ninguna pérdida. Si luego de haber dado el poder a tu cuerpo realizas una posesión, te darás cuenta de que con esa nueva energía en tu cuerpo, la posesión dará resultados diferentes y la energía que antes creías como tú límite, no se comparará siquiera con la que alcanzarás. Ese es el modo shadow.-

-¿Modo shadow?-

Hao la escuchaba entre serio y fascinado. No había imaginado siquiera que ella le daría una explicación de ese tipo. Además, no parecía estar bromeando. Todos esos conceptos se percibían demasiado reales para ser una ilusión.

-Así es. Eso significa que es la sombra de tu alma. Es decir, esa energía que canalizas está en tu interior y es un reflejo de ti mismo. Por eso, a las capacidades que adquieres se las denomina en conjunto como "modo shadow" o la forma que toma dicha sombra.- hizo una pausa mientras se paraba. –Te daré una demostración.-

La sacerdotisa se alejó unos pasos de Hao antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a elevar su poder espiritual. Lentamente, toda la energía comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo dando paso a un enorme poder espiritista que no dejaba de aumentar.

Todo el cuerpo fue bañado por una extraña columna de luz cuando ella gritó:

-¡Modo shadow!-

El poder convulsionó al tiempo que la luz desaparecía. El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa estaba cubierto ahora por un manto blanco. A la altura del pecho, se hallaba una pequeña esmeralda.

-¿Un cambio de vestuario?- se mofó el shaman aunque estaba muy impresionado por el poder que estaba sintiendo.

En respuesta Kimberly levantó su brazo derecho, haciendo que una ráfaga de viento de enorme velocidad pasara rozando a Hao y destruyera totalmente un árbol que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Creí que un ser que entendía a los cinco elementos y se hacía llamar a sí mismo el "maestro de lo místico" tendría una opinión menos estúpida.- masculló molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se levantó furioso de un salto.

-No eres más que una farsa.-

-¿Farsa?- explotó incrédulo e iracundo. -¡Te demostraré quién es aquí la única farsante!-

* * *

Era casi medianoche en el templo de la montaña. Antorchas por doquier alumbraban aquel lugar como si de un ritual se tratase.

Las tres sacerdotisas recorrían los pasillos desgastados observando a su paso las antiguas paredes que empezaban a desmoronarse por el paso del tiempo. Las mismas se encontraban cubiertas por cuadros antiguos, telarañas y muchísimo polvo. Eso junto con las estatuas que mantenían en alto las antorchas, daban un aspecto siniestro a ese sitio.

-Es como un museo.- balbuceó Ashley sorprendida por la antigüedad del templo.

-Un museo que ha estado cerrado por siglos.- espetó Katherine aún molesta por tener que estar allí.

Las tres llevaban ya varias horas caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Nada más absurdo que la vigilia de un lugar abandonado por varias generaciones.

Anna no prestaba atención a las palabras que decían las otras dos detrás suyo. Miraba con atención cada pieza de aquel museo con una extraña pero recurrente sensación de ansiedad. Al llegar a una de los sectores más olvidados se detuvo bruscamente.

Un muro de forma irregular con extrañas inscripciones. Lápidas colocadas en hileras… Y ese templo; profundo y sombrío ante sus ojos.

Nuevamente esa imagen estaba perturbándola en su mente. Pero estaba vez podía verla en forma nítida y sentía como una fuerte energía la llamaba.

Corrió en la dirección de la cual ese poder emanaba a la vez Ashley y Katherine la seguían confundidas.

En lo más profundo de aquel templo, se encontraba una sala repleta de artesanías de un estilo extraño. En el centro de la pared principal, yacía un estandarte de lienzo rojo bordeado por hojas de color dorado. El rostro de un lobo blanco permanecía solemne en medio del lienzo con una espada en su boca.

Anna se acercó al lienzo casi en estado de trance. La imagen de ese muro apareció en su mente, ocasionando que la joven actuara por reflejo y corriera el tapiz. Detrás del mismo, una puerta con incrustaciones de oro rojo se mostraba imponente.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Susurraron Ashley y Katherine casi al mismo tiempo. Anna abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con aquello que tanto la había perturbado: varias hileras de lápidas idénticas proseguidas por una especie de muralla con incrustaciones misteriosas y dos velas alumbrándola sin cesar.

-¿Qué rayos es este lugar?- repitió Katherine asombrada. –La abuela jamás me había dicho nada sobre un sitio así.-

Las preguntas constantes de la sacerdotisa proseguían, pero no eran atendidas por ninguna de las otras dos jóvenes.

Ashley escrutaba aturdida las lápidas que poseían el mismo logo que el lienzo. Todos los nombres que se encontraban sobre cada una de ellas, llevaban el apellido Derklean.

-¿Pero qué…?- se detuvo al ver una lápida con su propio nombre. –Esto no puede ser cierto.-

Anna no prestaba atención alguna a las tumbas que cubrían una gran porción del lugar. Caminaba directamente hacia la gran roca esculpida contra la pared. Allí se hallaba nuevamente ese escudo en forma de lobo, cuyas espadas se encontraban en forma de cruz, encerrando así siete inscripciones que resaltaban sobre la imponente pieza de marfil tallado. En el extremo izquierdo, una de las escrituras la atrajo en demasía. No podía entender en absoluto lo que decía, mas no pudo evitar tocar el esculpido: Ангел ночи.

La sacerdotisa trató de pronunciarla, sin embargo, no lograba descubrir el idioma del cual se trataba. Ashley, quien la había oído, le replicó extrañada:

-¿Ангел ночи?- pronunció correctamente la aprendiza. Se había criado hablando ese idioma.

Anna volteó a verla perpleja.

-¿Qué significa?- masculló entre incómoda y enfadada al percibir que ese idioma desconocido era el ruso.

-Ángel de la noche.-

-¿Ángel de la noche?- dijo sin darse cuenta, todavía tocando la roca.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, la inscripción comenzó a brillar. De la boca del lobo, emergió una luz negra que empujó a Anna hacia atrás; contra las tumbas. Al abrir sus ojos, se halló a sí misma sentada en el suelo con un libro negro aferrado entre sus brazos.

A los lejos, vagando por la montaña, una figura cubierta por un manto negro y una capucha cambió su rumbo con cierta alteración al percibir la energía espiritual que se había liberado. Mientras tanto, esa habitación seguía siendo el motivo de las inquietudes de las sacerdotisas.

-¿Anna?-

-¿Superiora?-

Ninguna tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse pues, antes que pudieran reaccionar, estaban siendo rodeadas por unos extraños espíritus sin forma.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-No lo sé, pero no tengo deseos de averiguarlo.- esbozó Katherine con una mirada bastante trastornada. -¡Anna!-

-Lo sé.- balbuceó agitada.

Las tres comenzaron a correr hacia la única salida que conocías, mas antes de poder cerrarla, los espíritus se les vinieron encima.

-¡Maldición! Si tan sólo tuviera mi relicario.- habló la joven francesa con furia.

-La superiora Sindelick se los prohibió. No entiendo por qué lo hizo.-

Anna observaba casi bajo trance a las sombras que se le aproximaban, sin embargo, poco antes de que la alcanzaran un relicario de color celeste, prácticamente blanco, apareció en su mano. Lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue como la sacerdotisa de mayor rango sellaba a esos seres casi por inercia y caía desmayada a causa de la fuerte corriente de energía espiritual que empezaba a darse paso en el cuarto.

-¡Anna!- gritaron casi al unísono.

Cerca de ellas, alguien las miraba ciertamente contrariada.

-Después de todo… este es el lugar correcto.- hizo una pausa. –Noche…-

* * *

-¡Espíritu del fuego!-

Las llamas se expandían por el bosque en tanto Hao expulsaba todo su poder. Kimberly lo esperaba de pie bastante fastidiada.

-¡Te demostraré de una vez por todas quién es más fuerte!- gritó furibundo y se arrojó hacia ella con una espada formada por su espíritu.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a esquivar todos sus ataques con facilidad, consiguiendo que su ira aumentara velozmente. No obstante, ella parecía negarse a contraatacarlo. El shaman perdió la paciencia y, en vez de realizar un nuevo ataque, arremetió contra la joven, arrojándola al suelo.

-Supongo que ahora dejarás de huir.- mencionó aprisionando en cuerpo de Kimberly bajo el suyo.

Ella igualmente no lo escuchaba. Se había perdido nuevamente en sus recuerdos después de ver que él planeaba derribarla.

«La tempestuosa tormenta proseguía su curso en tanto la pequeña niña vagaba por un bosque desolado. Había caminado durante toda la noche sin descanso a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, del frío y del cansancio que sentía. Poco a poco se acercó a una ciudad. No estaba segura de en donde se encontraba ni tampoco recordaba nada de su pasado excepto esa noche… y la figura de aquel hombre.

Continuó su camino durante muchas horas hasta que sin ya poder más cayó rendida sobre el suelo. Al despertar se halló a sí misma recostada sobre una cama en una habitación que le era completamente desconocida.

La mayor parte de esta daba la impresión de ser muy antigua aunque no por eso estaba descuidada. No. Los pisos alfombrados, las paredes pintadas en color beige y los pequeños adornos rupestres, eran una clara muestra de ello.

-Veo que despertaste.- mencionó la voz de una mujer mayor desde la puerta.

-¿Dónde…?- no pudo continuar hablando a causa de su propio cansancio.

-No te esfuerces. Unas personas te encontraron en las afueras de la ciudad y te levaron con la policía pues te creyeron perdida. Como no ha habido ningún pedido de búsqueda que coincida con tu descripción, decidieron traerte a este orfanato hasta que averigüen de dónde eres. ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te sucedió, pequeña?-

-Entiendo. No… no estoy muy segura. No recuerdo… nada.- suspiró agotada.

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre al menos?-

La niña se esforzó pensándolo, mas únicamente un nombre rondaba su mente.

-Shaen. Creo que ese es.-

-Comprendo.- sonrió fraternalmente la anciana. –Si tus padres no aparecen y tú no recobras la memoria, temo que tendrás que quedarte hasta aquí hasta que…-

-¿Hasta que…?- la cuestionó asustada.

La mujer la miró con tristeza antes de decir aquello que tanto detestaba.

-Hasta que alguien te adopte. Lo siento.-

Aquello había sido sólo el comienzo de sus días de desesperanza. No podía recuperar su pasado y al parecer, nadie la buscaba. El tiempo pasó y con el se dio cuenta de que nunca irían por ella, por que decidió aceptar su destino.

Dos años más tarde, alguien fue en su búsqueda con el deseo de adoptarla. Había aceptado la noticia con felicidad, ya que no deseaba seguir importunando a la mujer que tanto la había cuidado. Fue esa noche cuando recuperó aunque sea los recuerdos del día en que había sido herida. Fue esa noche cuando recordó que era un shaman:

-Pasa por aquí, Shaen.- mencionó su nuevo padre.

Ella había entrado tranquilamente y lo había observado sonriente. Él, un hombre de cabellos negros y tez bronceada, se le acercó y luego de arrodillarse a su lado la abrazó fuertemente.

-Mi pequeña Shaen… no tienes idea del placer que me dio encontrarme a una criaturita tan linda como tú.- sonrió quitándose el abrigo marrón que llevaba puesto. –Vamos a recostarnos para descansar un poco, ¿quieres?-

-Yo… no estoy cansada, padre.- sonrió retrocediendo algo nerviosa pues la mirada de ese hombre reflejaba intenciones ocultas.

-Yo no me refería a dormir cariño. Ven aquí y dale un besito a papi.-

La joven volvió a retroceder bastante alarmada. Era una niña aún, pero entendía perfectamente el tipo de intenciones que tenía ese sujeto. Después de todo, ¿quién adoptaba a una huérfana que ya tenía su edad?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te acercas, Shaen?- pronunció molesto, acercándose a paso veloz. –Si te portas bien, no te haré daño.-

La miró con una sonrisa más amable y engañosa, aunque al ver que eso no daba resultado, la acorraló perdiendo la paciencia y la empujó hacia la cama. Al verla temblar de miedo, su expresión se volvió arrogante.

-Ese es el lugar que les corresponde a todas las de tu calaña, mocosa-

Ella sintió como un escalofrío se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando una frase similar llegó a su memoria: "¿Por qué? Es allí donde debes estar… recostada sobre el fango como las inútiles que son todas ustedes."

Su poder espiritual se elevó y arrojó al hombre a varios metros de distancia, dejándolo inconciente.

Luego de esa noche, permaneció en el orfanato por un tiempo más mientras entrenaba y acumulaba todo su odio contenido.»

-¿Y bien? ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de temblar, Kimberly?- rió Hao con cierta diversión.

Esas palabras la hicieron despertar por completo. Lo escrutó con una gran cantidad de ira que parecía estarla poseyendo. Sin poderse controlar, expulsó todo su poder espiritual, arrojando al shaman contra un árbol.

-Escúchame… Nunca más… ¡Nunca más te atrevas a tocarme!- gritó exasperada. -¡Alas de amatista!-

Hao, quien se encontraba inmóvil contra el árbol a causa del dolor que le había provocado el impacto anterior, recibió el golpe sin contención alguna. Observó confundido a la joven que se encontraba parada frente a él terriblemente agitada y lívida, preguntándose que había sucedido en realidad. Aquella que se había mantenido tan serena estaba ahora envuelta en rabia.

-¿Kimberly?- la llamó sin poder entender nada.

La sacerdotisa reaccionó terriblemente sorprendida al ver los golpes que le había ocasionado y corrió hacia él algo asustada.

-Yo… yo… ¿te encuentras bien?- lo miró a los ojos, preocupada.

-Sí, me encuentro bien.- contestó algo mareado. -¿Qué fue…?- no pudo continuar. Cayó de rodillas por el efecto que el golpe había surtido sobre su cuerpo.

-Lo siento.- masculló quitándose su remera y rompiéndola en tajos para cubrirle las heridas temporalmente. –No era mi intención… que esto acabara así.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó algo adolorido con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Nuevamente se había quedado parcialmente desnuda frente a él. -¿Qué quisiste decir?-

-¿Acaso no lo sentiste? Me refiero al aumento de poder.-

Hao se inmutó. Era cierto. Había sentido que una mayor cantidad de poder recorría sus venas mientras la atacaba.

-Entonces tú…-

Simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Lo había provocado a propósito para darle una demostración?

-Aún no es un modo shadow, pero no estuvo mal. Aún así… no quise atacarte de esa forma… yo…-

-Olvídalo. No necesitas darme explicaciones. Después de todo, yo también te estaba provocando.- comentó para la sorpresa de la sacerdotisa.

-Gracias.- sonrió con sinceridad y dulzura.

Hao se quedó mirándola nuevamente asombrado. ¿Qué significaban esos cambios de conducta tan frecuentes que ella poseía y qué había hecho para provocar que perdiera los estribos al punto de querer realmente herirlo? No lo sabía, pero por alguna razón, no deseaba conocer esos motivos por el momento. Kimberly seguía teniendo demasiados misterios y él no quería involucrarse. Su objetivo principal nada tenía que ver con ello.

* * *

Anna despertó recostada contra un árbol en un bosque cercano a la montaña. El cielo permanecía muy oscuro y sólo podía verse una fogata que iluminaba unos pocos metros a su alrededor.

-Veo que decidiste tomar una larga siesta.-

La sacerdotisa intentó ponerse en guardia al reconocer el tono de voz de quien le hablaba, mas todavía se encontraba cansada y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shail? ¿Dónde están Katherine y Ashley?- la increpó con la mayor seriedad de la que fue capaz.

-Están descansando a unos metros a tu izquierda. Tuve que hacer que perdieran el conocimiento o hubiera sido imposible trasladarlas.-

-¿Trasladarnos?-

-Sí. Pero tú ya te habías desmayado por tu cuenta. Lo único que hice fue evitar que esa energía oscura te lastimara. ¿No crees que deberías al menos darme las gracias, Ангел ночи?-

Ante la nueva mención de esas palabras Anna perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres en verdad?-

-Ya te lo dije antes, yo he venido aquí con el único propósito de destruir a Crystal. Me llamo Shail Derklean.-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-¿Todavía vas a seguir fingiendo que no lo entiendes? Ya te lo dije, tú también eres de su familia. Además…-

-¿Por qué debo creer en tu palabra?-

-Porque soy la única persona capaz de ayudarte a descubrir quién eres en realidad.- ante la mirada atónita de la sacerdotisa, prosiguió. -¿Piensas que me resulta sencillo? Busqué durante quinientos años aquel libro que está ahora a tu lado y esa habitación a la cual entraste, sin ningún resultado. No obstante, una chiquilla que siquiera sabe quién es o cuál es su estirpe halló la habitación, fue reconocida por las escrituras del muro como el Ángel de la noche y para colmo obtuvo los manuscritos que tanto deseé tener. ¿Te parece justo eso?-

No hubo tiempo para que Anna reaccionara o mencionara palabra alguna. Todo el bosque fue cubierto por una inmensa cantidad de poder espiritual, haciendo que ambas cayeran de rodillas al suelo aferrando su pecho. Shail se levantó y desapareció conteniendo el dolor.

La joven observó el sitio donde había estado el cuerpo de la mujer antes y suspiró. No podía comprender en absoluto lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al oír los gritos de Shail desde otra parte del bosque, miró a su alrededor sólo para descubrir ese relicario celeste junto al libro negro. Lo tomó en sus manos y empezó a correr en la dirección de la cual provenían los gritos. Después de todo, ya era hora de saber de una vez por todas qué significaban todos esos acontecimientos.

* * *

Kimberly contemplaba el cielo nuevamente desde su ventana. Había llevado a Hao al departamento para que descansara, pero ciertamente esa había sido una excusa para poder calmar su propio nerviosismo. Ya habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que había perdido el control, de esa manera. Aún no comprendía cómo había permitido que sucediera otra vez.

«Ya había transcurrido un año desde que aquel hombre había intentado adoptarla. Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en el orfanato y desea continuar allí, mas ahora ya sabía algo de su pasado.

Entrenaba cada día en las afueras de la ciudad con un rosario que había pedido como único regalo de cumpleaños. No era una pieza muy costosa, pero la anciana se había esmerado en comprarle un lindo rosario de cuentas verdes.

Esa tarde se encontraba entrenando en el bosque cerca del cual la habían encontrado. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo por aumentar sus poderes, pero era inútil. No tenía idea de qué debía hacer.

-Maldición.- esbozó sentándose sobre una roca.

-Si sigues comportándote como una niñita, nunca vas a aumentar tu poder espiritual.-

-¿Quién está ahí?-

-Eres tan diminuta como el resto de las sacerdotisas de tu templo.-

-¡Cómo te atreves!- gritó parándose. -¡Muéstrate!-

-Con ese nivel de pelea no podrás vengarte de lo que Neo y esos sujetos le hicieron a tu templo. Dime algo: ¿tienes acaso idea de a quién te enfrentas?- comentó con sumo sarcasmo.

-Eso no importa. ¡Yo vengaré sus muertes sin importar cómo!-

-Das lástima- rió divertida mientras salía de su escondite.

Shaen se sorprendió al notar que nada podía verse de esa figura envuelta en un manto negro, pero sintió miedo al percibir su poder.

-Mi nombre es Crystal. Déjame mostrarte lo que es el shamanismo de verdad.- antes de que la joven pudiera responderle, alzó su mano derecha, apuntándole. -¡Alas de amatista!-

La sacerdotisa cayó contra las rocas por el fuerte impacto que aquella ráfaga de energía penetrante había generado. En ese entonces, no conocía los verdaderos principios de aquella técnica. Desde el suelo, observaba cómo aquella encapuchada reía al verla tirada en el fango.

-Nunca más… jamás… ¡Jamás volveré a caer ante nadie!- gritó levantándose con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Un torbellino de poder espiritual la cubrió en cuanto extendía su brazo derecho hacia su oponente. -¡Alas de amatista!-

No supo cómo, sin embargo, logró imitar la técnica con la que la había atacado anteriormente la mujer. La misma esquivó fácilmente el ataque y desapareció en el aire.

-¿Qué fue todo esto?-

-Bienvenida seas, real medium.-

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?- masculló nerviosa.

La mujer seguía allí, o al menos, su voz seguía retumbando en los oídos de Shaen.

-Desde ahora serás el ángel de los vientos. Algún día nos volveremos a ver.-

La joven miró en todas las direcciones posibles, mas ya no había rastro alguno de la mujer. Detrás de ella, junto a su relicario, aparecieron dos dagas y una tablilla en forma de pluma. Bajo estos había algo escrito: "La clave del poder está en el alma. Las dagas y el espíritu son sólo una muestra de que has pasado tu primera prueba."»

-La primera prueba…- susurró serena. –Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquella vez.-

La suave brisa de la tarde acariciaba su cabello a la vez que ella se recostaba contra su cama. Habían sido muchos recuerdos por un día.

* * *

Shail gritaba en medio del bosque con fervor. El dolor que estaba sintiendo era inmenso, sin embargo, no podía entender cómo era que aquella presencia seguía afectándola tanto. Estaba al borde del desfallecimiento cuando un relicario la cubrió, logrando que la presencia ya no la afectara hasta que la misma desapareció.

Observó cómo poco a poco una figura aparecía por entre la vegetación.

-Sólo vine a devolver un favor. Este relicario es tuyo, ¿cierto?-

Shail permaneció incrédula por unos instantes. Al cabo de estos empezó a reír para la confusión de la sacerdotisa.

-Después de todo, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien tú y yo.- se detuvo por unos momentos en tanto tomaba su rosario. –Ahora siento aún más curiosidad por saber tu verdadera identidad.-

-Shail.-

-La luna se ve hermosa esta noche, ¿no lo crees?- sonrió serena en cuanto levantaba su rostro para así vislumbrar el cielo.

Anna la escrutó por algunos minutos. Shail Derklean era definitivamente una persona muy extraña en cuanto a su comportamiento. De todas formas, poco después también elevó su vista al cielo.

-Supongo que sí. En todo caso… la luna es un ser misterioso.-

El panorama se veía más claramente desde esa zona del bosque. Ambas permanecieron contemplando las estrellas sin mencionar palabra alguna. Ya todo estaba dicho. Únicamente faltaba descubrir que escondía esa mujer y ese salón ocultos bajo un manto de engaños y secretos…

Continuará…


	4. Revelación

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**Shaman King Fusion**

Capítulo 4: **Revelación.**

«Una noche sombría. Ni la luna ni las estrellas refulgían ocultas en el manto de neblina que las envolvía. La brisa manaba desde lo más profundo de los valles como un bálsamo de lo irreparable, en cuanto aquel inmóvil cuerpo era cubierto con su propia capa. A lo lejos un hombre yacía de pie, sonriente, imperturbable ante la situación. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio que una joven corría hacia el cadáver mientras observaba a los que lo rodeaban con profundo rencor.

-Váyanse al infierno.**- **

Aquella voz suave, frívola e invadida por el odio, no era nada en comparación al aura oscura que invadía su cuerpo. Habían asesinado a alguien a quien apreciaba demasiado a causa de endemoniados caprichos y prejuicios acerca de él. Tomó su espada entre sus dedos y con toda la ira de su alma liberada arremetió contra ellos…»

-Shail.-

La joven abrió violentamente sus ojos con gran sorpresa. Después de unos instantes, finalmente comprendió que había estado soñando. A su alrededor se levantaban docenas de árboles y maleza. Se había recostado sobre la hierba pues quería descansar al aire libre y disfrutar los intrépidos rayos del sol que se colaban a través de la copa del árbol debajo del cual se había apoyado. Miró hacia arriba sólo para toparse con la causante de su despertar quien la observaba a su vez algo pensativa.

-¿Shail?-

-Tienes una facilidad particular para despertarme de mis sueños, Anna.- sonrió resignada mientras se sentaba. –Pero en esta ocasión debo agradecértelo.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Olvídalo. Únicamente era un pequeño recuerdo.- se detuvo por unos instantes antes de continuar. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Sólo estoy de paso. Me dirigía a la montaña como ya es de costumbre.-

Era cierto. Había trascurrido más de un mes desde que su castigo comenzara y los viajes a la montaña Osore eran una rutina obligada de cada uno de sus días allí.

-Entiendo. Al menos todo ha estado tranquilo últimamente. Ya no percibo la presencia de Crystal por los alrededores pero…-

Shail se detuvo poco antes de mencionar su sueño. Desde que había conocido a Anna, había tratado de descubrir todo acerca de ella, sin embargo, no había obtenido siquiera una pista de su pasado. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto e incluso, luego de que la presencia de Crystal se desvaneciera había permanecido a su lado. No estaba segura de la razón, pero le agradaba quedarse allí y también la compañía de la sacerdotisa. No quería perder la calma que había hallado y temía que si revelaba su sueño, el cual era su último recuerdo antes de morir, esa tranquilidad y la amistad de la joven se desvanecerían tan pronto como habían llegado. Sabía que había cometido muchos errores durante su vida, más aún, sabía que la persona a quien apreciaba también los había cometido, y no obstante, nadie le creería si le dijera la verdad de lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces. Por lo mismo, lo mejor era callar.

-¿Pero qué?- interrumpió la sacerdotisa sus pensamientos.

-Nada. Olvídalo por favor.-

Al ver que Anna mantenía su expresión inescrutable, supo que no podría librarse tan fácilmente del asunto. Se puso de pie y respiró profundamente en tanto pensaba en todo aquello ocurrido quinientos años atrás.

-No vas a irte sin una respuesta, ¿cierto?-

Un gesto con la cabeza le indicó que estaba en lo correcto. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Mi sueño fue acerca de algo que sucedió hace ya quinientos años. La dinastía Derklean se encargó de mantenerlo en secreto, pero yo sé lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces. ¿Te gustaría saberlo?-

Nuevamente, sólo un asentimiento con la cabeza fue su contestación y su incentivo para que prosiguiera. Se sentó e indicó a la sacerdotisa que hiciera lo mismo.

-Todo esto comenzó varios años antes del torneo de shamanes. Una mujer llamada Derin Derklean, quien estaba casada con un miembro de la familia Asakura, dio a luz a dos hijos con una diferencia de ocho años entre ambos nacimientos. La hija mayor, huyó con ella después de que su esposo la humillara de forma imperdonable. El niño nació producto de la última noche que esa pareja estuvo junta, mas la madre decidió entregarle el niño al padre para así evitar su cólera. Pasaron los años y ambos hijos crecieron por separado. Cuando la joven sólo tenía doce años, su madre murió inesperadamente por una enfermedad que contrajo y su padre, quien fue a verla para despedirla, murió bajo la espada de su esposa pocas horas después, pues supuestamente no resistió la idea de haberla perdido definitivamente y se suicidó. Así, la joven continuó con su vida, hasta que sin siquiera sospecharlo, se encontró con su hermano menor.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar, ya que le costaba tratar el tema como si fuera ajena a este. –Con el paso de los años, descubrió que este joven era su hermano y muy tarde descubrió… que él se había enamorado de ella. Cuando la comprometieron con otro hombre, huyó hacia una aldea en el llamado "nuevo mundo" y se unió a un grupo de shamanes que eran los organizadores del torneo.-

-Shail. ¿De quién me estás hablando exactamente?- la inquirió Anna con seriedad.

-Te estoy contando la historia de la mujer que traicionó a su propia dinastía y también… la historia de Hao Asakura en esa época.-

-Hao.- masculló en respuesta con sequedad. Su rostro revelaba que su semblante ya no era sereno sino muy serio.

-Así es. Hao, en ese entonces, se había enamorado de esa joven sin saber que se trataba de su hermana mayor. La siguió hasta la aldea y lo mismo hizo el prometido al que ella había abandonado. Aunque parezca increíble, los tres se volvieron muy unidos y su prometido aceptó que ella sería mucho más feliz junto a su hermano. Pasaron varios años sin cambio alguno excepto… Aquel que una vez había aceptado su derrota, se había vuelto frívolo y cruel. Hao y su hermana podían percibir las diferencias, pero el hecho de que la joven superara los poderes de su hermano, hizo que este sintiera desconfianza hacia ella también. Todo lo que prosiguió fue demasiado confuso. Hao se obsesionó con el trono y el otro hombre con quitárselo. Hao trató de ser el shaman king a la fuerza y el otro, para arrebatárselo, lo acusó de traición. Por supuesto no mencionó que él también tenía la misma idea en mente. Mientras que Hao deseaba el poder para sentirse seguro ante sus antiguos compañeros, aquel hombre deseaba el poder para destruirlo todo. Yohken Asakura se encargó de asesinar a Hao junto con otros miembros de esa familia. Cuando la joven descubrió lo ocurrido, ya era demasiado tarde. Su reacción fue tan terrible que mató sin compasión a todos los presentes incluido ese hombre y Yohken. Después de ese combate, una fuerte ráfaga de sombras la cubrió y ese fue su fin. Nunca se casó con su hermano y tampoco pudo confesarle quién era en verdad.-

Anna la escrutó pensativa por unos instantes, al cabo de estos, mencionó:

-Un apache que estuvo como oficial en el último torneo dijo…-

-La familia Asakura inventó otra historia, ya que no podían explicar otros asesinatos que ellos habían cometido. Hao no fue el único asesinado por traición y tenían que hacer algo para ocultarlo, ya que los inculpados solían ser inocentes que habían visto más de lo que debían. Por aquel entonces, una rama de la familia tramaba algo que nunca se supo ni se llegó a conocer. Algo prohibido. A algunos de los hijos de los asesinados se les permitió vivir y se los entremezcló con los Apaches. Apuesto a que ellos se encargaron de difundir una historia completamente diferente.-

-Ya veo. Pero por qué te niegas a decir el nombre de aquella mujer que traicionó a todos por su hermano.- adujo aparentemente serena la sacerdotisa.

Se había puesto de pie mientras Shail hablaba y la observaba ciertamente preocupada.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas nunca. Esta mujer se volvió un tema prohibido para los miembros de su familia.- sonrió incómoda. –No te preocupes. Será mejor dejar todo así como está.-

-Está bien. Ya debo irme, Shail.-

-Sí, lo sé.-

Shail suspiró en cuanto la sacerdotisa desapareció entre los árboles. No era necesario dar nombres. Tampoco era necesario describir a la mujer que había traicionado a su dinastía. Era más que obvio. Hace quinientos años, Shail Derklean asesinó a una rama completa de la familia Asakura después de que ellos asesinaran a su preciado hermano… Y Anna lo había comprendido sin mayores dificultades. Probablemente ya no volvería a verla.

_

* * *

_

Un mes. Llevaba ya un mes entrenando con aquella sacerdotisa sin hallar la menor señal de Neo. Había comenzado a preguntarse si realmente lo vería alguna vez. Quizás ella simplemente lo había engañado con algún fin, aunque no podía hacerse una clara idea de este. De todas formas no había perdido el tiempo en vano pues sus poderes iban en aumento. Aún así, le desagradaba esa espera interminable y esa rutina tan tediosa y sin emoción que experimentaba al estar cada día a su lado. No sólo le molestaba cuando ella asistía a clases o a sus ensayos. Detestaba cada concierto que daba y cada minuto perdido de su tiempo en algo que no le ayudaría en su objetivo. Se estaba hartando. Tal vez ya era el momento de alejarse de una vez por todas de esa joven.

-Hao.-

El shaman la escrutó con más seriedad de la acostumbrada. La sacerdotisa estaba vestida con una blusa de seda negra casi transparente, un pantalón y botas haciendo juego. Había pequeñas incrustaciones brillantes que hacían realzar su apariencia, mas toda aquella faceta le fastidiaba terriblemente a él. Esa manera de actuar, completamente distinta a la de cualquier sacerdotisa, era algo que realmente lo irritaba.

-Veo que finalmente has terminado. Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo Kimberly.-

La joven miró hacia ambos lados del corredor. Nada. Hao siempre la esperaba en lugares desolados donde ni siquiera la seguridad estaba presente durante los conciertos.

-De acuerdo, pero salgamos antes. Preferiría que habláramos en el departamento aunque me conformaré con que vayamos a algún lugar tranquilo lejos de aquí.-

-Está bien.-

Era una verdadera fortuna que las puertas traseras estuvieran bien localizadas. El tránsito solía ser casi nulo y las calles que los rodeaban estaban desiertas. Kimberly suspiró aliviada, mas su expresión se tornó calculadora cuando percibió la actitud impertérrita del shaman. Aquel no era un buen augurio.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Hao?-

-Sí.- se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo por unos instantes. No tenía por qué esperar más tiempo para hablar. –Sé que debería agradecer el que me hayas salvado la vida, aunque entiendo que en ese momento pensabas únicamente en tus fines. De todas formas, no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte. Ya ha pasado más de un mes. Si bien no soy alguien a quien el tiempo le preocupe, puedo decir sin equivocarme, que todo esto es una pérdida inútil y lamentable. No hay razón para que continúe con esto, ya que…-

La expresión en la tez de la joven se veía cansada, aunque no abrumada por la confusión. Temía que eso sucediese alguna vez y le incomodaba que fuera tan pronto, sin embargo tampoco tenía la intención de pedirle ayuda a un sujeto tan arrogante y cínico como él.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo o Hao pudiera concluir sus palabras, una voz desde el techo de un pequeño edificio cercano, los interrumpió.

-Tienes toda la razón Hao. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, no importa cuánto luches. El resultado será el mismo de todas formas.- sonrió. -¿Qué pasa? Pareces sorprendido.-

-Neo.- masculló con un hilo de voz.

Todo su rostro se tensó al observar el rostro del hombre que lo había traicionado. Ojos negros, cabello platinado y un semblante invadido de maldad. Estaba cubierto por una capa negra y lo observaba divertido, cómodamente sentado sobre unos escombros.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir luego de quinientos años?- alegó con fingida desilusión. –Bueno, no sé qué esperaba realmente. Sigues siendo el mismo niño débil y autosuficiente de siempre.- suspiró extasiado de placer al sentir la rigidez casi palpable que estaba ocasionando.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- bramó furibundo.

Hao no solía perder el control con facilidad. Al menos antes solía ser más tranquilo. Pero simplemente no podía soportar a ese hombre enfrente de él.

-¿Cómo has estado tú, Shaen? He oído algunos de tus temas. Apuesto a que tus queridas maestras deben estar regodeándose de tus logros en lo más profundo del infierno.-

El joven de cabellos castaños miró a la sacerdotisa que estaba a su lado, casi tan impresionado por el parecido entre la forma en que Neo la había llamado y el nombre Shail, como por el hecho de que mencionara a las maestras de Kimberly. ¿Desde el infierno? Eso le recordó algo que le había dicho acerca de Neo el día en que la vio por primera vez: "_digamos que somos viejos conocidos_" Ahora empezaba a comprender esa frase. Si realmente se estaba dirigiendo a ella al hablarle, eso quería decir que… volvió a escrutar el rostro de la joven con más cuidado, sólo para descubrir que este se encontraba pálido y que ella estaba temblando.

-Kimberly.- la llamó. Le incomodaba en exceso que se encontrara tan vulnerable.

-Yo…- no podía hablar. Por más que lo deseaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Nunca había vuelto a ver a Neo desde aquella vez. Había peleado contra sus subordinados, pero nunca contra él en persona. Tenía miedo. Llevaba esa noche plasmada en su alma, los gritos de dolor y el pánico al sentirse impotente ante sus actos.

-Vaya, parece que ninguno de los dos tiene interés en hablar más que como los niños infantiles que son. Dime algo, Hao: ¿pensaste que por ser un Derklean ella podría ayudarte contra mí? ¿Pensaste que te serviría de algo?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo la misma sensación que había tenido al conocerla. Ahora comprendía que no se trataba del parecido con Shail. Había algo más.

-No me digas que no lo sabías. ¡Vamos Kim! ¿Acaso no se lo has dicho? Su verdadero nombre es Shaen Derklean. Ella es descendiente directa de la rama de la dinastía a la que pertenecía Shail.-

-¿Qué… has dicho?- tartamudeó. No pudo evitarlo. Giró su rostro hacia su acompañante, mas se la veía más confundida y anonadada que a él mismo.

¿En verdad no sabía quién era? De ser así, era comprensible la reacción que estaba teniendo.

-Sus tontas réplicas me causan jaqueca, niños. La próxima vez que nos veamos acabaré contigo, Hao.- dicho esto, se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

-Neo.- balbuceó el shaman con todo el odio que le aspiraba ese nombre. -¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir?- comentó con más brusquedad de lo normal a causa de su estado.

-Yo… lo siento mucho. Yo no… Yo no sabía.-

Estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Hao lo sabía y aún así no podía creer que esta fuera la misma mujer que tantas veces lo había vencido en los entrenamientos o que solía ser muy confiada. ¿Qué le habría hecho Neo para que su reacción al verlo fuera tan drástica? ¿Por qué no sabía quién era? No podía entenderlo. Únicamente logró sujetarla antes de que cayera desmayada. Había sido demasiado.

_

* * *

_

En la montaña de Osore, cerca de la entrada del templo se hallaba una zona particularmente desierta inclusive de almas. Era un lugar abandonado por los espíritus y siquiera energías negativas se encontraban allí para cambiar la atmósfera. Era aquel un sitio tranquilo, perfecto para meditar. Anna había comprendido eso durante su actual estadía, pues nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo en la montaña como en las pasadas semanas.

Contemplaba el cielo nublado casi tanto como sus pensamientos esa tarde. Estaba sobre una de las tantas rocas que invadía el ambiente y lo volvían tan inhóspito. Pero en su mente la comodidad no era lo importante. Sólo podía cavilar acerca de aquellas palabras que Shail había pronunciado.

"_Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas nunca._" Suspiró. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Su problema era cómo aceptar la implicancia de esa frase y qué hacer a partir de entonces.

-Shail Derklean.-

Lentamente se encaminó hacia de regreso al templo, donde ya estarían de regreso Katherine y Ashley, y donde estaba a punto de llevarse una gran sorpresa…

_

* * *

_

No había tardado demasiado tiempo en regresar, mas no se había percatado de que ya era bastante tarde como para que se encontrara afuera. Ingresó de forma silenciosa, extrañada al notar que la mayor parte del segundo piso del templo se encontraba en penumbras. Eso le llamó particularmente la atención, pues Ashley solía encargarse de encender las lámparas que se hallaban en la parte superior de la escalera. Se detuvo precipitadamente al oír la voz de Sindelick desde una de las primeras habitaciones. Parecía estar excesivamente enfadada.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a objetar mis decisiones, niña! ¡No eres más que una niñita caprichosa que no debería estar aquí! Si Anna no te ha enseñado a tener respeto hacia tus superioras, con mucho gusto me encargaré de instruirte.-

No necesitaba escuchar más de esas airadas palabras para darse cuenta de a quién le estaba gritando. Por otra parte, la anciana jamás perdía el control de esa manera.

-¿Sucede algo?- interrumpió asomándose desde la puerta.

Sindelick la escrutó impávida por varios instantes antes de responder.

-Esta chiquilla está haciéndome perder la paciencia. Se atreve a cuestionar mis actos y cree que puede decirme qué debo y qué no debo hacer. ¿Acaso no le has impartido nada de disciplina?-

Esa última frase estaba cargada de desdén. Ashley se apresuró a hablar antes de que la mujer continuase.

-¡Ella golpea a Katherine con un látigo! Ya lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones, pero Katherine no lo había comentado. Hoy se tropezó por accidente cuando regresábamos y cuando quise ayudarla a levantarse, ella se apartó de mí porque sin saberlo la toqué donde tenía las marcas del látigo. Le pregunté por qué tenía esas cicatrices y me dijo que eran su castigo por haber venido aquí sin avisar. Le da el mismo trato cada día y…-

La joven realmente se sentía frustrada. Estaba al borde de la exasperación, ya que a pesar de haber ido a suplicar a la anciana que detuviera aquella ofensa, sólo había obtenido una réplica enardecida de una persona terriblemente cruel y frívola aún con sus familiares.

Anna permaneció muda e inescrutable, aunque también empezaba a sentir el efecto de lo que Ashley le había explicado. ¿Latigazos? ¿Sindelick estaba castigando así a su propia nieta? Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Esa anciana no podía ser la misma que ella recordaba y que solía malcriar a Katherine por ser el único familiar que a la joven sacerdotisa le quedaba.

Esta vez, fue Sindelick quien se adelantó a replicar.

-Sea cual sea tu opinión al respecto, deberías habértela guardado para ti en lugar de venir a exigirme que me detuviera. Debería castigarte a ti también con el látigo por tu falta de respeto hacia mí.-

Eso sí ocasionó la reacción inmediata de Anna. Por alguna razón que se negaba a profundizar, no pudo evitar intervenir esta vez.

-Sindelick.- masculló con tanta frialdad que la anciana permaneció momentáneamente incrédula. –Estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que Ashley no debió haberse entrometido sin importar lo que pensara al respecto de la situación. Por otra parte, como soy la encargada de entrenarla, creo que también tengo parte de la culpa de su insolencia y por lo mismo, pido ser quien reciba el castigo en su lugar.-

-¡Pero superiora…!-

Siquiera el grito lleno de angustia de la aprendiza logró sacar a la anciana del aturdimiento que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Es una broma?- comentó aún confusa.

-No. Estoy hablando muy en serio, Sindelick.-

Esa confirmación hizo que tanto Ashley como la mujer palidecieran.

-¡Pero superiora! Usted no… no puede…-

-Ve a tu habitación, Ashley. Ya fue suficiente demostración de terquedad por un día.- al ver que la niña no la obedecía, elevó su tono de voz. -¡Sal!-

-¡Lo lamento mucho!- gritó mientras hacía una prolongada reverencia con lágrimas en sus ojos. Salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué!- bramó irritada. -Es una niña caprichosa, molesta y…-

-No lo sé. No sé por qué.- suspiró.

Se sentía aún más sorprendida y confusa por haber hecho algo así. ¿Qué podía responder al respecto? ¿Había vivido junto a Ashley el tiempo suficiente para sentir afecto hacia ella? ¿Estaba de acuerdo en que el castigo que Katherine estaba recibiendo era injusto? ¿No quería que lastimaran a alguien inocente que sólo trataba de ayudar a una amiga? No. Podría responder a todas esas preguntas afirmativamente y aún así, en su interior había algo que sobresalía por sobre todas las otras cosas: Ashley era su hermana. Había pasado un mes junto a la joven y si bien le había tomado cariño, el simple hecho de conocerla la había hecho feliz. ¿Por qué? No sentía celos. Tampoco se preocupaba por entender las razones de su madre ya. No por eso olvidaba el temor y el odio que había sentido, mas veía en esa aprendiza su propio reflejo. Cuando era una niña, siempre se había preguntado cómo habría sido ella si se hubiera criado al lado de sus padres. Ahora lo sabía. Y por primera vez, se sintió realmente conforme consigo misma… aunque nada de eso podía explicarle a la anciana.

-Llévame al lugar en donde me darás los latigazos, Sindelick. No pienso retractarme.-

-Muy bien. Sígueme.-

La anciana no mencionó palabra alguna mientras bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía a una habitación en la parte posterior de la planta baja. Luego de entrar encendió una luz, revelando así una escalera bastante deteriorada que bajaba hasta lo que parecía un sótano.

-Este lugar…-

-Así es. Casi nunca es utilizado y por eso la puerta de la habitación que conduce aquí está siempre cerrada bajo llave. Solía usarse para los castigos e irónicamente, ese es el único motivo por el que tuve que reabrir la puerta.– encendió una luz al pie de la escalera.- Llegamos.- masculló serena.

Ya habían atravesado un largo y oscuro corredor, acercándose finalmente a una puerta de hierro oxidado. Anna empalideció al entrar y ver las paredes que la rodeaban. Esa habitación tenía la apariencia de una mazmorra, pues estaba recubierta con piedras agrietadas y sólo había allí un par de grilletes colgando de la pared que estaba frente a la entrada.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad para retractarte. Debes entender que no tiene ningún caso que recibas un castigo que debería ser otorgado a esa chiquilla insolente.- bufó. –Creí que Kino te había educado mejor. Cuando salga para ir a buscar el látigo, ya no te dejaré arrepentirte de tu decisión.-

La sacerdotisa se mantuvo callada a pesar del insulto que indirectamente le había hecho Sindelick. Empezó a caminar hacia los grilletes, pero se detuvo descubrir varias manchas rojizas en el piso que parecían muy recientes.

"_¡Ella golpea a Katherine con un látigo! Ya lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones, pero Katherine no lo había comentado." _Se volteó hacia la anciana con una mirada cargada de odio.

-Ve por tú látigo, Sindelick.- dijo en tanto se quitaba la parte superior de sus vestimentas, conservando así sólo su sostén. -No tengo ninguna intención de retractarme.-

La anciana observó atónita como la joven se colocaba provocadoramente los oxidados e inservibles grilletes que pendían de la pared.

-Como quieras.- balbuceó en respuesta a la vez que cerraba la puerta bruscamente.

Varios minutos de silencio sepulcral trascurrieron ante de que la puerta volviera a abrirse. Anna mantenía su cabeza gacha y los brazos falsamente encadenados sobre su cabeza, por lo que no pudo ver a la persona que se acercaba. Un latigazo la soltó de los grilletes haciéndola trastabillar algunos pasos hacia delante.

-Por lo que veo, has comenzado a adquirir la facultad de involucrarte en problemas últimamente. El castigo será de veinte latigazos.-

La joven reconoció sorprendida la frívola voz de quien le hablaba. No era Sindelick la sacerdotisa que estaba frente a ella, mas definitivamente esa era la persona que menos hubiera esperado encontrarse en esa situación en particular. Esta poseía un largo cabello castaño rojizo y unos ojos grises que resaltaban ante la blancura y de su rostro y la firmeza de su semblante.

El ruido del látigo y un grito que daba inicio a un conteo, fueron lo próximo que oyó. Pero su confusión fue mayor al contemplar que los golpes no eran dirigidos hacia ella, sino hacia la pared donde estaban los grilletes. Permaneció inmutada hasta que el conteo llegó a diecinueve. Fue escrutada por unos momentos antes de que el último latigazo se direccionala a su cuello. No lo esquivó.

-Te recomiendo que no dejes que te vean sin ropa.-

-Tami.-

No sabía qué decir. No podía creer que ella estuviera frente a sus ojos y muchos menos que la hubiera salvado de recibir los latigazos de Sindelick.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? El último latigazo fue endeble. Katherine no tuvo tanta suerte con su abuela.-

Anna se tocó el cuello comprobando que el golpe que había recibido le había abierto prácticamente la piel. Si ese látigo podía causar tanto daño con poco esfuerzo, eso explicaba por qué las heridas le causaban tanto dolor a Katherine. Era una locura que se lo utilizara para dar castigos a las discípulas.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?-

-No estoy segura de ello. En realidad, creo que después de todo fue una buena idea. Parece que las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí, ¿no lo crees?-

No era necesario que explicara a qué se refería. Ninguna de las ancianas que solían habitar allí se estaba comportando de forma normal.

-Sí. Sindelick y las demás…-

-Yo me refería a ti.- sonrió levemente al notar las dudas en el rostro de la joven. –No es común que dejes tu orgullo de lado y te arriesgues por otros. Veo que finalmente estás empezando a madurar, Anna.-

-¿Cómo es posible que tú sepas lo que sucedió? ¿Desde cuándo estás…?-

Trataba de mostrarse seria, sin embargo su rostro estaba ruborizado, ya que Tami no solía sonreír o hablar con francamente con otros.

-Llegué hoy luego de que ustedes se fueran a entrenar. Cuando Sindelick subió a buscar su látigo le pregunté que sucedía y me habló largamente acerca de tu acto de "rebeldía". Se me hizo particularmente interesante el hecho de que estuvieras aquí y se me ocurrió pedirle que me dejara azotarte en su lugar. Supongo que pensó que el látigo sería aún más dañino si estaba en mis manos.-

A pesar de que aquella sacerdotisa se explayaba serena, era muy bien sabido que era una de las discípulas más peligrosas y con más frialdad que había en el templo.

-Será mejor salir de aquí. Vístete y vamos antes de que se le ocurra venir a investigar.-

Anna intentó responder, no obstante algo la detuvo. Volvió a sentir aquellos mareos que cierta presencia le ocasionaba. Cayó desmayada sobre el suelo empedrado antes de que Tami pudiera siquiera sujetarla.

-¡Anna!-

Se arrodilló para comprobar su estado. En apariencia era un simple desmayo. No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que se desmayara si hasta segundos atrás se encontraba perfectamente?

-¿Pero qué… significa todo esto?-

_

* * *

_

Kimberly se despertó sobresaltada en el sofá donde se encontraba recostada desde su reciente desmayo. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta en living de su departamento, pero lo más probable era que Hao la hubiera cargado hasta llegar allí.

-Ya despertaste.-

-Hao.-

Lo miró invadida por una decepción instantánea al recordar la conversación que había tenido con él antes de que Neo apareciera. Volvería a encontrarse sola y a merced del pánico que ese sujeto le causaba en cuanto Hao se marchara.

-Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí. No era necesario, créeme. Si tenías la intención de marcharte debiste hacerlo. Yo me las hubiera arreglado en cuanto hubiera despertado.-

El shaman la observó como si estuviese demente. ¿Acaso no sabía que al desmayarse había perdido todas sus oportunidades de defenderse ante cualquier ataque o eventualidad? Quizás él no fuera la persona más agradable del mundo, mas tampoco era tan ruin como para abandonar a quien le había salvado la vida y así se lo dijo.

-Sólo quería devolver el favor.-

-Ya veo.- suspiró. –Ya me encuentro bien. Puedes marcharte con la conciencia tranquila. Tu deuda conmigo está saldada.-

-No.- sentenció terminante. –Es decir… he decidido quedarme un tiempo más contigo, Shaen.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que Neo te dijo sobre mí? Aunque yo sea de su misma familia, eso no significa que…-

-Quiero volverme más fuerte.- mencionó con convicción mientras se sentaba en uno de los brazos del sofá. -Me quedaré aquí para entrenar un poco más. No dejaré que Neo se burle de mí.-

Eso era sólo parcialmente cierto. En realidad, a él le habían molestado las palabras de ese hombre, pero más allá de cualquier otra cosa, estaba preocupado por lo que Neo pudiera hacerle a ella. Y aunque eso fuera algo sin sentido, tenía la sensación de que se sentiría culpable si aún sabiendo que la joven estaba en peligro, la abandonaba a su suerte. Después de todo, lo había ayudado bastante durante el tiempo que había permanecido a su lado.

Kimberly levantó su rostro para observar la expresión del Hao. El gesto de cansancio de la sacerdotisa se convirtió en una sonrisa que fluctuaba entre dulce y traviesa.

-¿Sabes Hao? Hay una regla muy importante que debes aprender.-

Se incorporó ligeramente para recostar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hao y poder contemplarlo desde esa posición.

-Nunca debes intentar ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos a alguien que puede leer tu mente.-

-¿Pero qué…?-

La joven detuvo sus palabras posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de él. Luego su mano se deslizó hacia su mejilla izquierda y empezó a acariciarla suavemente.

-No necesitas decirlo. Es muy dulce de tu parte interesarte por mi bienestar.-

-Puedes… ¿puedes usar el reishi?-

Kimberly sonrió cálidamente al percibir el leve sonrojo que le había ocasionado.

-Sí. Lamento haberlo usado, pero la próxima vez que trates de engañarme, intenta parecer más convincente para que yo no sospeche y así no tenga que leer tu mente para descifrar tus verdaderas intenciones.-

-Prometo tenerlo en cuenta.- rió.

Ella nunca lo había reír con sinceridad. La sensación de satisfacción que experimentó al verlo de ese modo hizo que se sonrojara y que esbozara nuevamente una tierna sonrisa. En cierta forma, comenzaba a entender que ese shaman podía ser increíblemente cautivador si así lo deseaba.

_

* * *

_

La tenue luz del sol que llegaba por sus ventanas hizo que finalmente despertara. Había permanecido más de un día inconciente y esos desmayos empezaban a volverse un problema bastante preocupante. Anna abrió sus ojos con tanta lentitud que terminó por sentirse irritada. Detestaba la debilidad más que cualquier otra cosa, pero no podía incorporarse con mayor facilidad.

-¡Superiora! ¡Me da muchísimo gusto que haya despertado!-

La sacerdotisa suspiró al oír el tono de voz angustiado de su hermana. Suspiró resignada.

-Descuida Ashley, ya me encuentro mejor. ¿Cuánto tiempo…?-

-Más de un día completo. Ahora son las siete de la mañana.-

-Ya veo.- dijo algo incómoda a causa de su actual estado. -En ese caso bajaré a desayunar.-

-No es necesario. ¿Quiere que le traiga su desayuno?-

-No, prefiero levantarme. Ya permanecí suficiente tiempo en la cama.-

-En ese caso, permítame acompañarla.-

Anna sonrió a su pesar. Entendía perfectamente el motivo por el cual Ashley no podía sentirse tranquila. Seguramente se culpaba de lo que le había ocurrido. Decidió no mencionar nada al respecto, pues no quería perturbarla aún más. Después de hacerla esperar afuera unos pocos minutos mientras se cambiaba, se dirigió junto a ella a las escaleras. Allí ambas se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Sindelick.

-¿Pensaste que escaparías sólo por venir aquí, Tami Oshitawa?-

-No. Yo no tengo ninguna intención de escapar a mi castigo, Sindelick.-

-¿Castigo? No. Tú falta es demasiado grave para un castigo. Serás ejecutada. Seguramente lo mismo debieron haber decidido tus superioras en Suecia antes de que huyeras para venir hasta aquí.-

Alrededor de la mesa había seis sacerdotisas más y dos estudiantes. Todas permanecían calladas mientras la discusión se desarrollaba a unos metros de ellas, trasladándose poco a poco hasta el pie de la escalera. Katherine se mantenía azorada, en tanto que una joven de cabellos casi negros con algunos reflejos verde oscuro y ojos pardos, observaba la escena con gran impotencia.

-Viniste hasta aquí y nos engañaste vilmente. Dime algo, ¿Tuviste cómplices? ¡Karin! ¿Estabas enterada de lo que esta traidora hacía?-

Los ojos pardos se elevaron ante esa acusación. Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de todo, ya que Tami era su mejor amiga. No obstante, la mirada gélida de su compañera le decía que ante todo mantuviera silencio. No era necesario que ambas perdieran la vida.

-No superiora Sindelick. No tenía ni la menor idea.- un nudo se formó en su garganta luego de cometer semejante bajeza. A ella no le importaba morir, pero detestaba la idea de dejar que Tami tomara también su lugar.

-Está diciendo la verdad. Actué sola en todo momento.-

Tami dirigió su vista hacia las escaleras. Anna y Ashley permanecían inmóviles a mitad del camino.

-Veo que despertaste, Anna. Llegas justo a tiempo para enterarte de la conspiración que esta jovencita impertinente intentó maquinar en nuestra contra. Será ejecutada.-

-Valió la pena.- todas las miradas se voltearon hacia Tami. –Nunca hubo un lugar en donde pudiera sentirme realmente en paz. No había ningún sitio donde yo pudiera ser aceptada aunque vagué en busca de el una y otra vez. Como sacerdotisa jamás había logrado estar en armonía, pero… yo deseaba, anhelaba ser yo misma. Lo he logrado y no me arrepiento. No me importa qué castigo impongan, incluso la muerte. Yo estoy satisfecha, aunque hubiera esperado un trato diferente en el templo donde me crié. Seguir al pie de la letra todas las normas no siempre es el camino adecuado. Si uno no sigue sus propios ideales nunca podrá encontrarse así mismo y todos sus esfuerzos serán en vano. No me importa ser una traidora. Porque finalmente me siento completa.-

-Palabras muy valientes para alguien que morirá esta misma noche.- espetó Sindelick con desdén. –Sígueme. Sabes bien donde estarás encerrada mientras realizamos los preparativos.-

-Sí.-

Tami se giró hacia Anna y le sonrió antes de seguir a la anciana. Ashley permaneció en silencio en tanto la persona a su lado grababa en su interior las últimas palabras de alguien que había estado a su lado durante mucho tiempo.

"_Si uno no sigue sus propios ideales nunca podrás encontrarse así mismo y todos sus esfuerzos serán en vano." _Era verdad. ¿Cuál era el sentido de vivir una mentira? Pero todas ellas estaban viviendo una. Shail había traicionado a toda su dinastía, sin embargo… "_No me importa ser una traidora. Porque finalmente me siento completa._" Así era. Ahora podía comprender perfectamente los sentimientos de Shail. Cada quien debe seguir sus propios ideales. Si seguían atándose a reglas que incluían golpear a una aprendiza sólo por haber deseado visitar a su abuela, no conseguirían nada más que perder sus propias esencias.

_

* * *

_

-Hermana de Hao-

La brisa del bosque se tornó helada junto con esas palabras. Shail se volteó cautelosamente hacia Anna.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-¿Hubieras preferido que te llamara traidora?-

-No, supongo que no.- suspiró.

Las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de que la sacerdotisa no hubiera comprendido su secreto desaparecieron.

-¿Puedo… hablar contigo un momento?-

-Sí.- fue la única respuesta a las serias palabras de la sacerdotisa.

Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron. Minutos después, Shail esbozaba una radiante y regocijada sonrisa.

_

* * *

_

El resto de la mañana y la tarde trascurrieron silenciosas e inmersas en una atmósfera cargada de tensión. Katherine y Ashley habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando en las montañas con el único objetivo de mantenerse alejadas del templo.

-En ese caso, ¿Tami Oshitawa es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa?-

-Exactamente, Ashley. Ella es muy fuerte y también muy dedicada y estricta consigo misma. No puedo creer que vayan a condenarla a…-

-Comprendo.- comentó sentándose sobre unas rocas. –A la superiora Anna tampoco le cayó muy bien la noticia.-

-Sí, pero en su caso los motivos son distintos.-

-¿Distintos?- la inquirió confundida.

-Cuando Anna comenzó sus entrenamientos, ninguna otra aprendiza quería practicar a su lado. Fue entonces cuando su maestra decidió que Tami fuera su compañera… y lo ha sido desde entonces.-

-Eso explica por qué se sintió tan perturbada por la noticia. Aún así, no logré entender por qué esa joven dijo esas palabras antes de irse. De por sí, se ve realmente aterradora.-

-¿Aterradora?- Katherine sonrió divertida. –Anna también es aterradora para el resto de las discípulas.-

-¡No! La superiora Anna es muy amable… conmigo- se sonrojó. -¡Ella no permanece todo el día con una expresión que indica que es capaz de destrozar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino!-

-Antes solía tener esa expresión.- rió. –Pero creo que está ablandándose y… también creo que tienes parte de la culpa de eso.-

-Lo dudo. Me refiero a que esa sacerdotisa llamada Tami…-

-Cada uno tiene sus propias razones para ser como es. Tami tiene las suyas.-

La joven de cabellos negros se acercó hacia ambas con una mira gélida, pero a la vez llena de arrepentimiento. Ya no podía soportar más la situación.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿cierto Karin? ¿Ella te obligó a callar para evitar el castigo?-

-Sí. Tami siempre ha sido así.- suspiró.

-¿Usted la conoce bien?- la inquirió Ashley algo inhibida.

-Por supuesto. He estado junto a ella desde que éramos niñas. ¿Quieres saber el por qué de sus ojos inexpresivos? Tami vivía junto a sus padres en Suecia pacíficamente. Ellos habían dejado de practicar el shamanismo y vivían sin molestar a nadie. Sin embargo, un día alguien incendió su cabaña con ellos adentro. Tami nunca supo si los asesinaron antes o no. Ella sólo recuerda sus propios gritos de dolor y pánico, y también la sensación de las llamas sobre su piel, ya que aún posee una cicatriz en su cuello. Ese mismo día alguien la salvó y la trajo aquí. Pero ella ya no podía sonreír. Este no era su lugar y tampoco tenía otra opción más que permanecer aquí. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de elegir su destino.-

-¿Quiere decir que…?-

-Karin, tú…-

Ambas jóvenes habían empalidecido al escuchar aquel relato. Siquiera Katherine sabía algo sobre esa sacerdotisa en particular. Se sorprendió a sí misma al comprender que jamás se había molestado en averiguarlo. Sólo la había tratado con indiferencia hasta esos momentos.

-¿Y Anna? ¿Ella lo sabe?- se detuvo a meditar unos instantes antes de increparla. -¿Por qué vinieron aquí sabiendo lo que les sucedería?-

-No lo sé. Nosotras no vinimos en busca de un castigo menos severo. Vinimos porque teníamos la sensación de qué algo ocurriría aquí.-

-¿También ustedes? Yo tuve la misma sensación molesta. Me pregunto… ¿qué es lo que está a punto de pasar?-

_

* * *

_

La puerta de la habitación que yacía en el sótano crujió desagradablemente antes de abrirse. Eso le dio a Tami la oportunidad de reaccionar y apoyarse correctamente sobre los grilletes que en esta ocasión habían sido ajustados en verdad a las muñecas del actual huésped del lugar.

-Si vas a matarme Sindelick, hazlo de una buena…-

-¿Quieres vivir?-

La sacerdotisa detuvo instantáneamente sus airadas palabras al descubrir que quien estaba ahora frente a sus ojos no era Sindelick u otra de las ancianas. Se encontraba atónita y esa pregunta aún resonaba en su mente.

-Anna, tú…-

-Respóndeme, Tami.-

Caminó unos pocos pasos con firmeza antes de volver a mencionar sus palabras con suma seriedad. Esa pregunta implicaba más cuestiones de las que cualquiera pudiera siquiera imaginar. Tami observó confusa a Anna mientras la frase seguía divagando en lo más profundo de su ser._ "¿Quieres vivir?"_

Continuará…


	5. Un mal presentimiento

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**Shaman King Fusion**

Capítulo 5: **Un mal presentimiento.**

«Era una cálida mañana de verano que prometía convertirse en un día maravilloso. Era aquel lugar una especie de gran oasis entre las montañas áridas; un pequeño sector boscoso con un brillante río que bajaba desde la cima más alta de los montes y que lo atravesaba por completo. En las orillas del río, pequeñas hierbas de diversas tonalidades crecían con plenitud dándole un aspecto aún más grato y relajante a la vista, o al menos, eso consideraba la persona que estaba recostada contra un gran árbol y que lo observaba pensativo. No había podido relajarse por más que lo había intentado una y otra vez. La duda que lo invadía desde hacía meses se incrustaba y se repetía en su interior, ocasionándole una gran desesperación que lo estaba destrozando.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? No es común en ti comportarte de esta forma.-

El joven giró su rostro hacia la figura femenina que se le acercaba. Estaba cubierta con un manto beige muy semejante al suyo y al resto de los habitantes de la aldea donde permanecían. Era una mujer de largos cabellos dorados, aunque curiosamente, un pequeño mechón del mismo era de un intenso color rojo. Sus ojos azules lo escrutaban con cierta confusión en tanto se acercaba con cautela y se agachaba enfrente de él. No necesitó preguntarle a qué se refería con aquella pregunta ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente se paró, ignorando su presencia y contempló de pie más detalladamente al río que casi podía rozarlo a causa de la poca distancia que los separaba.

-¿Cuánto más seguirás fingiendo debilidad, Shail?- masculló el joven, agitando su larga cabellera castaña al elevar su rostro para mirar el despejado cielo.

-No sé por qué insistes en que oculto algo, Hao.- suspiró resignada aunque con cierta incomodidad en su semblante. -Te he demostrado abiertamente todas mis habilidades y la capacidad que poseo. ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de encontrar? No hay nada que no…-

-Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes bien. Puedo sentirlo. Ese poder que escondes bajo tu siempre tranquila expresión. ¿Piensas que no sé que tú y él traman algo? Los poderes espiritistas de ambos son superiores a lo que aparentan. Si van a traicionarme con algún fin en particular, ¿por qué no lo hacen? Cuando me convierta en el shaman king…- No puedo continuar. Había comenzado esa frase cargada de desdén y odio mientras se volteaba hacia Shail y ésta, lo había recibido con una fuerte bofetada.

-Espero que estés satisfecho luego de tan elocuente discurso. Sabes muy bien que jamás te traicionaría. Los amigos no se traicionan entre ellos ni tampoco a sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué continúas diciendo una y otra vez que ese es mi único propósito? No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto detesto que lo hagas y por lo que veo, mucha menos idea tienes de lo que siento por ti.-

Esa mujer nunca gritaba. No perdía los estribos, no se alteraba y de ningún modo mostraba sus emociones cuando estaba disgustada. No, Shail se envolvía en una coraza de tranquilidad tan desesperante que, en ocasiones, él apenas podía tolerar. Esa falta de expresividad era una de las pocas cosas que lo perturbaban de ella, aunque tampoco podía pedirle que fuera diferente a lo que por naturaleza era, ya que se había enamorado aún conociendo esa característica suya. De todas formas, en ese momento era más que obvio que se hallaba irritada por el cariz que había tomado su discusión. Shail no solía levantar su mano ni provocar una pelea con nadie, pues la violencia no estaba en absoluto en su naturaleza. Ella era como ese río sereno y calmo, mas igual que este, podía volverse turbulenta y furiosa en cuanto percibía peligro a su alrededor. Eso no era común tampoco, pero igualmente, sería difícil poder descubrir si se encontraba en ese estado. Aún siendo poseída por la ira más profunda, Shail era una roca de hielo tan imperturbable como los altos picos de las montañas congeladas en Rusia, que era el lugar de donde ella provenía.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que todavía ella no había terminado. Antes de marcharse solemnemente del lugar, mencionó una frase llena de frialdad y amargura que él siempre recordaría: "_Te demostraré que soy digna de tu confianza."_»

Nunca le demostró tal cosa, pues poco después, él comprobó que lo había estado engañando. Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios al recordar aquel día y esa frase que Shail pronunciara esa vez. Había escuchado nuevamente esas palabras hacía muy poco tiempo de los labios de otra persona y eso lo había perturbado, aunque en ese entonces, no había relacionado la frase con algún presagio. Ahora sí lo tenía, mas este no era en absoluto alentador. Le preocupaba lo que sucedería próximamente si acababa por pelear en contra de Neo. Miró a su alrededor con bastante incomodidad al pensar que tanto esa coincidencia como muchas otras, podrían estar relacionadas de una forma que no lograba descifrar.

Su cuarto, donde ahora se hallaba aunque era una habitación que parecía no haberse usado en años, no era algo de lo que se pudiera quejar. Era bastante amplio y estaba bien amoblado con dos armarios, un escritorio a la izquierda de la entrada, una mesa de noche y un sillón en la esquina opuesta al escritorio. Los colores y el estilo imitaban a los del resto del departamento. Lo único de lo que prescindía en ese cuarto, era de una ventana. Le habría gustado poder despejar su mente observando las estrellas, pero tampoco podía sentirse frustrado por algo como ello. Se levantó de la cómoda cama en la que estaba recostado con sus brazos detrás de su nuca y las piernas levemente cruzadas para ir en busca de alguna bebida o jugo que estuviera frío. Tenía que despejarse. Nada funcionaría si continuaba preocupándose por cada situación desconcertante que aparecía en su camino. Se detuvo al ver el bulto que sobresalía del sofá del living. Al acercarse, comprobó que se trataba de Kimberly, quien estaba recostada contra uno de los brazos del sofá y parecía haberse quedado dormida mientras leía un libro. Este permanecía abierto sobre su pecho, meciéndose lentamente cada vez que ella respiraba. Hao tomó el libro en sus manos y lo depositó sobre la pequeña mesita que yacía enfrente. Allí permanecían también otros libros relacionados al cuerpo humano. El shaman se preguntó si estaría estudiando. Junto a los libros había una identificación y algunos otros papeles, mas él sólo se interesó en aquel documento que parecía pertenecerle a la sacerdotisa.

-Dieciocho años.- balbuceó sereno y en voz baja mientras la contemplaba dormida.

Volvió a dejar la identificación donde estaba y se inclinó nuevamente para marcharse, no obstante, sintió curiosidad al ver el extremo de una fotografía sobresalir de uno de los libros. La sujetó y sorprendió levemente al comprender que correspondí al templo donde ella había crecido. En el retrato aparecían varías ancianas vestidas con sus ropas tradicionales y una pequeña niña de ojos verdes que sonreían alegremente y sin ninguna animosidad. Hao la miró largamente antes de devolver la fotografía a su lugar y volver a escrutar a la joven. Quizás era parecida a Shail en apariencia, pero en nada más. Nada tan distinto a la imperturbabilidad de Shail como lo era el carácter tempestuoso de aquella sacerdotisa. Aún así, había cierta cuota de preocupación en su expresión cuando pronunció el verdadero nombre de la joven. Volvió a hacerlo, pero llamándola por el nombre con el que la había conocido. Esta vez, ella abrió sus ojos y lo observó confundida.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando…?-

Kimberly desvió su vista hacia la mesa y la recorrió hasta toparse con la fotografía. No necesitó de ninguna otra explicación para entender a qué se refería.

-Estaba a punto de cumplir diez años. Esa fue la última fotografía que me tomé junto a ellas antes de que ocurriera.- lo dijo dando por sentado que él ya había mirado el retrato. -La tenía entre mis ropas y fue por eso que pude conservarla aún después de la destrucción del templo.- hizo una pequeña pausa en tanto se levantaba. –Será mejor que vaya a recostarme. De todos modos, dudo poder concentrarme para estudiar.-

La joven pasó a su lado sin observarlo siquiera, dando por terminada la conversación y cualquier otra tentativa de charla. Sin embargo, Hao no tenía ninguna intención de dar por acabado el tema y le replicó antes de dejarla ir.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, Kimberly.-

-Te lo agradezco. Pero a estas alturas esas palabras ya no tienen significado para mi. Sé que fui la causa de sus muertes. Eso siempre estará grabado en el fondo de mi alma.-

Él siguió mirando pensativo en dirección al sofá aún cuando ella se ya se había ido de allí. No sabía por qué había dicho esas palabras, mas estaba seguro de que había intentado tontamente levantarle el ánimo. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero sintió la necesidad de ello. Y empezaba a hartarse de estarse molestando por esa joven todo el tiempo. Tan irritado estaba, que siquiera recordó la razón por la que había salido de su cuarto en primer lugar y regresó a este dando un portazo antes de arrojarse furioso contra la cama. Necesitaba dormir.

* * *

A pesar de encontrarse en una especie de sótano, Tami sintió que una fuerte ventisca la golpeaba. Comenzó a sentir un pequeño escalofrío que se expandió por todo su cuerpo hasta hacerla temblar ligeramente, aunque en ese momento de poco podía darse cuenta a causa de su terrible desconcierto. "¿Quieres vivir?" Esa pregunta resonaba en su interior mientras observaba a la joven sacerdotisa que se hallaba apoyada contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Su expresión inescrutable era lo que más le perturbaba.

-Todavía no me has respondido. ¿Deseas seguir con vida?-

La nueva pregunta la hizo reaccionar. ¿Cómo podía siquiera a insinuárselo? ¿Acaso no sabía el efecto que le ocasionarían esas palabras en su condición actual?

-¿Estás sugiriéndome que vas a liberarme? ¿Es una broma, Anna? O quizás también has cambiado de la misma forma que ellas y únicamente pretendes mofarte de mí. Quien ayuda a un traidor también se convierte en uno. ¿Es eso lo que planeas?-

-La traición se está acercando de todas maneras.- Tami calló ante aquello. Anna suspiró. –La sensación es cada vez mayor. Algo sucederá dentro de muy poco tiempo y no tengo ninguna intención de estar aquí para entonces. ¿Quieres… venir conmigo?-

-¿Ir contigo?- la escrutó exasperada. -¿A dónde? ¿A las garras de otras ancianas que quieran asesinarme? ¿Qué es lo que…?-

-¿Eres culpable?- la inquirió de forma elocuente.

-Sí.- agachó su rostro tratando de que no percibiera el dolor que sentía por aquello. No le agradaba demostrar sus emociones y no tenía ningún interés en empezar a hacerlo.-Utilicé un estilo que estaba prohibido para defender el templo donde me encontraba de un ataque. Me juzgaron por traición en cuanto estuvieron fuera de peligro.-

-¿Un estilo prohibido? Entiendo.- abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se volteó a verla nuevamente. –Esperaré tu respuesta luego de la ejecución.-

-¿Después de la ejecución?- exclamó demasiado consternada para poder calmarse. -¿Cómo pretendes que te responda si…?-

-No importa qué respuesta me des, no perderás tu vida esta noche. Nos vemos.-

Se fue antes de que la joven de ojos pardos pudiera decirle cualquier otra cosa. Suspiró. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, mas ella también tenía la sensación de que algo ocurriría pronto. Muy pronto.

* * *

El sol estaba ya ocultándose en la ciudad con una leve brisa fresca que daba matices suaves y agradables cerca de los árboles. Esa tarde, él había permanecido mucho tiempo descansando bajo ellos y ahora finalmente había regresado a la pensión. Silencio. Ese lugar se encontraba en demasiada calma y quietud; el ruido ya no existía desde que su prometida había partido hacia el templo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina con cierta pereza por haberse pasado todo el día recostado. Había algo en su mirada normalmente serena y en su expresión despreocupada. Quizás fuera una brizna de culpabilidad, pues no había tenía deseo alguno de realizar su entrenamiento aquel día. Pero lo más seguro, era que ese leve resplandor en su mirada fuera una alta cuota de preocupación, ya que estaba seguro de que algo inquietante estaba por suceder, aunque no podía saber de qué se trataba. Esa sensación de incomodidad lo había perturbado por días y había evitado que lograra relajarse. Se preguntó si todo se solucionaría con una simple llamada telefónica a su prometida, sin embargo ella se enfurecería por su intromisión y lo trataría como a un chiquillo por imaginarse cosas que en verdad no ocurrían. Antes de que pudiera decidirse entre llamar o no a su prometida el teléfono sonó estruendosamente, rompiendo por completo el silencio en que estaba fundido el lugar. Corrió hacia el aparato más con la intención de acallar el ruido que tanto lo estaba perturbando que por otra razón. Al alcanzarlo, la cuota de preocupación aumentó, porque no imaginaba siquiera el motivo por el que aquella persona podría estar llamándolo.

-¿Abuela?-

-Ya era hora de que atendieras. ¿Está mi nieta?-

Ni la frivolidad de la voz de la anciana logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Su preocupación fue reemplazada por una gran confusión que lo hizo recostarse contra la pared antes de contestar.

-Ella no está aquí, abuela. Tú le enviaste una carta para que regresara a Aomori, ¿no ha llegado todavía?- la inquirió temiendo que de eso se tratara su presentimiento.

-Deja de estarme jugando bromas. Yo no le envié ninguna carta a mi nieta.-

Un terrible silencio se prolongo en cuanto Yoh trataba de asimilar esas palabras. Pero si su abuela no había llamado a Anna, entonces ¿quién?

-¿Me estás oyendo, Yoh?-

-Sí.- tartamudeó reaccionando ante el tono de voz elevado de Kino. –Anna volvió a Aomori porque recibió una carta tuya, abuela. Si tú no le enviaste ninguna carta, ¿por qué…?-

-No tengo ni la menor idea, Yoh… pero puedes estar seguro de que lo averiguaré muy pronto. Adiós.-

La seriedad de la voz de la anciana le dio claros indicios al shaman de que estaba furiosa. Alguien había utilizado su nombre para contactarse con su aprendiza, aunque tal vez, sólo se tratase de una pequeña broma o de alguien que necesitaba localizarla y tuvo que recurrir a una pequeña mentira para ello. El joven deseó que esa fuera la causa de su presentimiento. No estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de incomodidad y esperaba que sólo se tratara de un malentendido o de que su prometida no estuviera en Aomori con su abuela sino con otra conocida. Suspiró intentando calmarse con esa idea, mas en su interior, él supo que estaba equivocado.

* * *

Ya era casi medianoche cuando llegaron a un sector oculto en las montañas. Rodeado por una inmensa cantidad de árboles se hallaba un profundo lago de aguas heladas. El viento soplaba fuertemente, agitando el agua y dándole un aspecto siniestro pues la luna apenas se divisaba entre las nubes y el lugar estaba cubierto en penumbras. Una anciana cargaba una lámpara de mano en tanto otras dos escoltaban a quien perdería su vida esa noche en lo más profundo de la oscuridad de aquel lago. Sus brazos estaban atados detrás de su espalda y sus piernas también habían sido atadas, por lo que le costaba moverse con facilidad. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por haber tenido que permanecer todo el día de pie, sujeta a las cadenas oxidadas con que la habían apresado. Sería valiente o quizás muy arrogante de su parte decir que no tenía ningún miedo. Por supuesto que estaba asustada. Pero no pediría clemencia ni trataría de liberarse de algo de lo que ya no parecía tener escapatoria. Quería acabar de una vez con esa vida llena de sufrimientos que tanto la habían afectado.

Otra de las ancianas que se encontraban en Aomori, la observó con un dejo de lástima. Todas llevaban capuchas puestas para no exponerse al frío que rondaba esa zona, ya que habían esperado hasta muy tarde para que no hubiera nadie en las calles que las pudieran ver. En todo caso, confundirían su caminata con algún ritual tradicional.

-Ya ha llegado el momento. ¿Tienes algo más que decir, Tami?-

Miró cautelosamente hacia Anna antes de realizar un gesto con la cabeza en forma de negación. Sindelick se acercó a las ancianas que la escoltaban y les indicó que la amordazaran y arrojaran al agua. Anna, Ashley y Katherine permanecieron en silencio mientras esto ocurría. Las últimas dos estaban paralizadas a causa de lo que estaban viendo. El sonido de la joven al caer y sus gemidos fue algo que las aterró al punto de no poder moverse. No obstante, Karin también se encontraba allí y su reacción al verla caer fue completamente opuesta. Gritó su nombre y corrió hacia el agua entre las exclamaciones de advertencia de las ancianas con el único propósito de sacarla de ese lugar. Pero detuvo su camino al ser de pronto derribada por alguien más. Alguien que había reaccionado inmediatamente a sus propósitos y que no estaba dispuesta a permitirle intervenir en aquella ejecución. Karin forcejeó, mas al no poder quitársela de encima, empezó a recriminarle con furia.

-¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué! Ella era tu compañera. Tami aceptó ayudarte en tus entrenamientos aún cuando nadie más quería hacerlo. ¡Entonces por qué, Anna! ¿Cómo puedes observar esto y no hacer nada? ¿Por qué me detienes como si no te importara? ¿Acaso su vida vale tan poco para ti?-

-Aquellos que merecen morir, morirán.- masculló fríamente mientras le sujetaba ambas manos a la joven delante del rostro. -¿Crees que ella no lo merecía?-

Esa última pregunta debió habérsela susurrado al oído, mas se atrevió a pronunciarla en voz alta para que todas la escucharan. Karin se incorporó lentamente con Anna todavía controlando sus movimientos y miró a las ancianas con una expresión llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Esa pregunta le había erizado la piel, pero además le había dejado la sensación de que allí había algo más oculto entre líneas.

-Lo lamento. Era mi única amiga.-

-Cualquier intento de traición merece un castigo. Debes estar feliz de que sólo se considerará como un acto reflejo y se te castigará con únicamente diez latigazos.-

-Sí. Se lo agradezco.- suspiró.

El camino de regreso al templo transcurrió bajo un manto de inquietante silencio. Nadie se atrevía a mencionar siquiera lo ocurrido y todas las ancianas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones junto a las discípulas en cuanto hubieron llegado a destino. Sindelick fue la única anciana que se quedó cerca de la entrada. Karin y Anna también permanecieron allí. Antes de que esta última pudiera decir algo, la sacerdotisa mayor se le adelantó.

-Sabes que lo tiene merecido. No trates de interferir en esto porque no voy a permitírtelo.-

-Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza intentarlo. Sólo me fastidió tener que corretearla como si fuera una niña pequeña.- lo dijo con tanta seriedad que Sindelick no dudo ni por un instante que fuera cierto.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero si no te quedaste para evitar que le de los latigazos, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Aunque ella hubiera pedido por mi, yo hubiera insistido. No necesito la lástima de alguien que dejó perecer a su compañera de entrenamientos sin importarle nada.-

Aquello fue el límite para la paciencia de Anna. Se volteó hacia Karin y le propinó una estruendosa cachetada con su mano izquierda.

-Debiste haberme dicho que también querías morir cuando estábamos en el lago. Te hubiera complacido sin poner ningún reparo para ello.-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- bramó Karin.

-¡Suficiente!-

La voz de Sindelick se interpuso entre ambas. Karin sujetaba su mejilla sonrojada con una mano y su relicario grisáceo con la otra. Anna la observaba con un gran dejo de odio, aunque había algo en su expresión que indicaba que no estaba tan molesta cómo aparentaba.

-Deja que sea yo quien me encargue del castigo, Sindelick. No puedo seguir pasando sus réplicas por alto y dudo poder conformarme con sólo saber que fue escarmentada.-

Normalmente una petición realizada con tan poca prudencia y disciplina habría enfadado a la anciana. No obstante, pareció muy satisfecha con la furia de la sacerdotisa y se lo hizo notar cuando le respondió.

-Me da gusto que finalmente hayas entrado en razón. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Quiero que te encargues de otorgarle los diez… no. Que sean quince latigazos.-

-Está bien.-

El silencio volvió a invadir el ambiente junto con una gran tensión que aumentó paulatinamente hasta que tanto la anciana como Anna y Karin desaparecieron en direcciones diferentes.

* * *

-Empezaba a creer que no regresarías a tu cuarto el día de hoy.-

Esas palabras fueron las primeras en alcanzarla en cuanto llego a su dormitorio. Recostada contra el marco de la ventana, se hallaba Shail con una expresión de serenidad en su rostro.

-Tenía que terminar con algo antes.-

-Sí. Faltó muy poco para que lo arruinara. Pero todo está bien. Me encargaré de cuidar de ella hasta que despierte.-

-Gracias.- desvió su mirada para ocultar el leve sonrojo que apareció en su tez al pronunciar esa única palabra.

-Descuida. Después de todo, supongo que también llevas la traición en tu sangre.- sonrió. –Sin embargo… en ocasiones desearía que mis venas se libraran finalmente de aquella carga.-

-¿Shail?- la inquirió preocupada. Una nueva sonrisa fue su primera respuesta.

-Olvídalo. No es nada importante.-

La sacerdotisa no compartía ese mismo concepto. Esa sonrisa que la mujer le mostró antes de desvanecerse estaba cargada de una profunda resignación. Aún luego de que se retirara, una terrible sensación de incomodidad y tensión permaneció en el ambiente.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente comenzó como si nada hubiera sucedido durante la madrugada. El desayuno fue como un balde de agua helada para las estudiantes, pues las ancianas se comportaban como si la noche anterior hubieran estado durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas. Y todo empeoró con la llegada de la joven de cabellos negros y reflejos verdes. La tensión fue en aumentó, ya que la mirada de ella estaba cargada de un odio tan grande, que todas las sacerdotisas mayores suspiraron de alivio cuando Sindelick le ordenó que fuera junto a Anna y a las otras discípulas a entrenar.

El camino hacia la montaña Osore también fue realizado bajo un clima denso y un dejo de soledad demasiado grande a su alrededor.

Anna les mencionó a Ashley y a Katherine que se adelantaran y ambas observaron con cautela a Karin, quien todavía tenía impregnada una expresión cargada de furia y rencor. La misma permaneció en su rostro hasta que ambas sacerdotisas se hubieron alejado lo suficiente. Inmediatamente, una sonrisa invadió su rostro.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que temerán: ¿Que te mate yo a ti o que me mates tú a mí?-

-Quizás ambas.-

La respuesta de la joven de ojos negros hizo que Karin empezara a reír. No podía evitarlo. Había estado dirigiendo su odio por demasiado tiempo a todas por una razón en particular. De hecho…

-¿Y bien? ¿En dónde está?-

-Sígueme.-

El bosque que Shail solía frecuentar era muy tranquilo por lo general. No había ruido alguno más que el de las hojas de la frondosa vegetación y de los árboles al moverse con la brisa. Una tenue luz se escabullía entre las copas dándole un agradable aspecto a aquel desolado lugar.

Anna se detuvo cerca de un árbol caído que había visto varias veces anteriormente. Tal y como imaginaba, una joven de cabellos castaño-rojizos se encontraba a pocos metros de el, recostada contra el tronco de otro árbol y cubierta por una capa negra.

-¡Tami!-

Karin corrió hacia ella con desesperación antes de que Anna siquiera pudiera intentar detenerla. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo de todos modos. Se acercó también aunque mientras abría la mochila negra que había estado cargando desde que se marcharon del templo.

-Qué escandalosa eres- balbuceó la joven con una sonrisa en tanto se incorporaba. –Me da gusto verte, Karin.-

-Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Acaso las cuerdas estaban flojas?-

-Es una buena pregunta.- su expresión se tornó seria al mirar hacia Anna.-Cumpliste con tu palabra y te lo agradezco. Pero yo también quisiera saber cómo…-

-Ponte esto.- le arrojó algunas vestimentas que había colocado en el interior de la mochila. –Preferiría que me explicaras de qué se trata ese estilo que calificaste como "prohibido".-

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?-

-Cuando dices estilo prohibido te refieres a…- Karin se detuvo al notar la mirada fulminante de Tami. –El sólo hecho de hablar de ese tema está prohibido. ¿Es que acaso deseas que te juzguen por traición, Anna?-

-¿Traición? Ahora que lo dices, ya me habían mencionado que la traición corría por mis venas.- levantó su rostro hacia unos de los árboles antes de continuar. Conocía a la perfección a la sombra escondida entre las ramas más altas y esbozó algo semejante a una nimia sonrisa antes de continuar. –De todas formas no tiene importancia. Quiero saber cómo sucedió.-

-Supongo que… bien.-

La joven de ojos grises suspiró resignada antes de empezar su relato. Quizás fuera actualmente una proscrita para las sacerdotisas, pero aún así, no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de revelar nada acerca de ese hecho en particular.

-Fue poco después de que te marcharas del templo. Karin y yo nos trasladamos a un templo en Suecia, pues tenía la intención de averiguar algo acerca de la muerte de mis padres.-

Fue entonces cuando Karin comprendió que algo no encajaba en esa situación. Anna permanecía de pie sin demostrar curiosidad alguna por las últimas palabras de Tami. ¿Acaso ella estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido hacía tantos años? Tal vez sí. Después de todo, ellas habían pasado mucho tiempo entrenando a solas. Nunca antes se había preguntado hasta qué punto se conocían en verdad.

«Una espesa neblina cubría todo el horizonte. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, se había preguntado por qué razón había regresado en realidad y su respuesta era siempre la misma: esa espesa niebla que yacía frente a sus ojos en la parte más recóndita de las montañas, donde solía entrenar.

Arrojó su relicario carmesí oscuro con fuerza contra el suelo. Estaba cansada de entrenar y de no obtener ninguna de las respuestas por las que había ido hasta ese lugar. Nada parecía tener sentido después de tantos años de espera. Siquiera el hecho de estar allí, de ser lo que era, de actuar como actuaba. Nada tenía sentido hasta que…

-Con esa actitud de fracasada que tienes jamás alcanzarás tu objetivo.-

-¿Quién? ¿Quién eres?- la joven miró en todas direcciones, mas la neblina era demasiado espesa en esos momentos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Sal de una vez por todas!-

-¿Tienes idea de por qué razón continuas con vida?-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Fue un leve murmullo. La frase la paralizó al punto de no poder moverse, a la vez que una figura cubierta totalmente por un manto negro, se acercaba hacia ella.

-He dicho… que ya has perdido suficiente tiempo, tempestad.-

La figura se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia, alzando su brazo derecho en dirección a la sacerdotisa. El cuerpo de la misma no podía moverse. Por más que lo deseaba, no podía realizar ningún movimiento.

-¡Llamado de la muerte!-»

-No recuerdo qué sucedió con exactitud. Sólo se que una ráfaga de fuego me cubrió por completo y empecé a sentir como si todo mi cuerpo se estuviera destrozando. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban logré alcanzar mi relicario y protegerme aunque creí que sería muy tarde a causa del daño que ya había recibido. Pero estaba equivocada. No tenía ninguna herida cuando ese fuego negro desapareció. Junto a mí, había un objeto con la forma de un cilindro angosto perforado con colmillos dorados rodeando los bordes de ambos extremos. También había algo escrito en el suelo que no pude entender así que lo copié y busqué ayuda en una biblioteca bastante grande que había en la ciudad. Lo que decía era aproximadamente esto: "Acepta este regalo como muestra de que has pasado tu primera prueba. Algún día nos volveremos a ver. Crystal."

-Crystal.-

La expresión en el rostro de Anna se volvió inexpresiva; había en sus ojos demasiada frialdad y hasta cierto punto, su temple era calculador.

-Sí, ese era su… ¿ocurre algo?-

Tami la escrutó confundida por unos instantes. Karin intervino antes de que pudiera responder.

-Tú fuiste quien quiso oír todo esto. ¿Es que acaso ahora crees que Tami merece…?-

-Debo irme. Ve a buscarle algo de comer y regresa con Ashley y Katherine. Si te preguntan por mi, diles que tenía algo más qué hacer.-

Se fue antes de permitirles decir cualquier otra palabra más.

-¿Crees que hice lo correcto?-

-Sí. También fue una buena idea venir hasta aquí. Algo muy extraño está sucediendo, Tami.-

-Lo sé.-

Ambas observaron con suma seriedad y preocupación la dirección que Anna había tomado. No sólo había evitado responder a sus preguntas, sino que se había marchado dejándolas con una gran inquietud a causa de sus actos.

* * *

Se abrió paso entre los pasillos oscuros y desiertos de aquel lugar olvidado en el tiempo sin precaución alguna. Su semblante aún era torvo cuando se halló a sí misma frente al estandarte, observando a aquel rostro de lobo blanco que resaltaba imponente en su centro. Corrió el estandarte y se dio paso al interior de esa habitación que constantemente veía en su mente. Desde el comienzo del relato de Tami había tenido esa imagen presente, mas todo había cobrado sentido cuando ella le mencionó ese nombre: "Crystal."

Tomó de su mochila el libro de tapas negras que una vez había obtenido en ese lugar y recorrió con la mirada la gran cantidad de ataúdes que yacían alineados frente a esa roca… su rostro palideció al comprobar que esa piedra esculpida había desaparecido. En su lugar, había un ataúd colocado perpendicularmente respecto a los otros y paralelo a la puerta de la habitación.

Una inmensa cantidad de energía empezó a invadir el lugar. El libro se cayó de su mano mientras ella misma perdía el equilibrio y caía de rodillas con una mano aferrada a su pecho. Esa exposición de energía le estaba causando un gran daño, mas no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. A su lado, el libro se abrió y comenzó a brillar. Poco a poco unas palabras fueron apareciendo, aunque para su mayor sorpresa, no era un mensaje escrito en ruso sino en japonés. Su rostro volvió a palidecer al leer el mensaje.

"_¿Cuál es tú verdadera forma? ¿Acaso es esta tu verdadera forma? ¿Cuál es mi verdadera forma? ¿Será esta mi verdadera forma?_"

El torrente de energía espiritual aumentó aún más luego de que aparecieran aquellas palabras. El cuerpo de la joven perdió todas sus energías poco antes de que ella se desmayara. Del ataúd que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación un aura oscura y sombría emanaba fervientemente. El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, el cual estaba recostado boca abajo junto al libro, también empezó a cubrirse con la misma aura. Una última frase se escribió como un anunció de lo inevitable.

"_¿Quieres verme?"_

Continuará…


	6. Traición

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Shaman King Fusion**_

Las sombras se expandían una y otra vez alrededor de la silueta que yacía en una habitación oscura. La energía se elevaba y disminuía en proporciones desmedidas al punto de que los cambios en el ambiente fueran impredecibles y radicales. De entre la neblina oscura una hoja deteriorada por los años resaltaba a causa de un brillo rojizo que figuraba una única cuestión: _¿Quieres verme?_

Capítulo 6: **Traición.**

Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor helado cuando despertó. Prácticamente se sentó de un salto en su futón al hacerlo, por lo que pocos segundos después, tuvo que volver a recostarse con la misma celeridad por los mareos que estaba sintiendo. Su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente y su mente trataba de encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente. Ashley se asomó antes de abrirla completamente y correr a su lado.

-¡Superiora Anna! ¿Se siente usted bien?-

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

No estaba segura de la razón, pero en esa oportunidad más que en ninguna otra, tenía la sensación de haber estado inconciente por mucho tiempo. De hecho, no podía recordar siquiera cómo es que había terminado allí, en su dormitorio.

-No lo sé. Cuando vine a buscarla para la cena la encontré desmayada sobre su futón.-

Anna se sentía culpable por la preocupación de su aprendiza. Después de todo, le había causado más molestias a esa niña que a cualquier otra persona a lo largo de toda su vida. Y eso la preocupó. Por algún motivo estaba empezando a debilitarse.

-¿Has dicho que tuve otro desmayo?-

No necesitó que Ashley respondiera a su pregunta. Las imágenes fueron llegando una tras otras con cruel precisión. Sin embargo había algo que seguía sin recordar. ¿Cómo había hecho para regresar luego de desmayarse en el templo antiguo? Además, Ashley había mencionado que la había encontrado en ese estado sobre su futón.

Antes de que pudiera seguir cavilando al respecto, la joven de cabellos rojizos le respondió algo inquieta.

-Sí. Pero fue bastante extraño. No había ninguna razón para que viniera a su cuarto, pero aún así… fue una sensación extraña. Sentí como si alguien me estuviera llamando y…-

La sacerdotisa sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Así que, después de todo, Shail había decidido seguirla hasta el templo. Tendría que agradecerle más tarde por haberla sacado de allí y por haber avisado indirectamente a Ashley de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Descuida, está bien. ¿Qué hora es? O quizás debería preguntarte ¿qué día es?-

-Es casi medianoche. Pero descuide, esta vez no permaneció inconciente por tanto tiempo. Las ancianas, la superiora Katherine y la superiora Karin se fueron a realizar una especie de ritual o algo así según dijeron. Pedí permiso para quedarme, pues usted aún seguía sin despertar y alguien debía cuid…-

Se detuvo a la vez que un intenso rubor teñía sus mejillas. Anna había estado observándola en forma perspicaz y la joven no se había atrevido a darle a entender que sentía más confianza de la que solía demostrarle con el trato que le daba.

-¿Cuidarme?- completó la frase con fingido asombró. -¿Y te presentaste como voluntaria? ¿Por qué?-

Era una crueldad de su parte hacerle esa clase de cuestiones, más cuando estaba perfectamente conciente de la incomodidad que le estaba provocando. No obstante, sintió curiosidad por saber la contestación que le daría.

* * *

Un ataúd. Algo tan simple y a la vez tan misterioso y preocupante teniendo en cuenta la situación. Llevaba varias horas contemplándolo sin atreverse a acercarse a él. No era que temiese encontrarse con un cadáver. Más bien, lo que la incomodaba era precisamente la incertidumbre de si eso sería lo que encontraría en el interior de ese féretro.

Había regresado a ese mismo lugar luego de trasladar a Anna a su habitación. Una extraña sensación le indicaba que había algo distinto en la atmósfera de ese sitio y no se trataba únicamente de la aparición de ese ataúd. No, había algo más. Pero su mayor problema era que no se atrevía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta y acercarse más para comprobarlo. Por el momento, solamente permanecía observando el vacío, esperando. ¿Qué esperaba? No lo sabía. Lo único que hacía era permanecer de pie junto a la puerta y esperar… esperar que sucediera algo.

-Cada féretro corresponde a un Derklean. La cantidad de años transcurridos entre los años de muerte de cada uno de ellos se reduce a veinte, sin embargo, hay más ataúdes de los que debería haber en esta época teniendo en cuenta ese cálculo.-

Shail volvió a cavilar acerca de ese dato que rondaba una y otra vez su mente. Finalmente, se acercó a la fila de ataúdes más cercana a la puerta, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente ante uno de los nombres que figuraba en uno de los últimos tres que se hallaban al final de la fila a la derecha.

-Ashley Derklean. ¿Ashley? ¿No es posible que este ataúd le pertenezca a…?-

Pero sí era posible. Y no había sólo un ataúd sin fecha de muerte indicada, sino tres. No obstante, al contemplarlos estupefacta, uno de ellos llamó particularmente su atención; dejándola prácticamente paralizada. Esas escrituras no podían estar en lo cierto. No tenía lógica ni sentido. Nadie jamás se atrevería a hacer algo semejante a…

-¿Sorprendida? No me extraña. Después de todo, tu nombre no es en absoluto de uso cotidiano en la dinastía Derklean. ¿No es así, Shail?-

-Neo…-

Lentamente, la joven se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación con una mirada llena de perplejidad. Simplemente no podía creer que él estuviera frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, las palabras que mencionó la mantuvieron entumecida durante unos instantes mientras trataba de asimilar el significado implícito que yacía en ellas.

-No es posible. No puedes… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- balbuceó dificultosamente, pues aún no podía ni creer ni aceptar la implicancia que él deseaba darle a entender. Al cabo de unos momentos, su temple confuso se tornó iracundo. -¡Insensato! Dime por qué. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?-

-¿Qué ocurre, Shail? ¿Acaso te molesta que alguien más lleve tu nombre? Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tan insensible. Después de todo, ¿no te agrada saber que son más cercanas de lo que pensabas? Es curioso, ya que creí que estabas más que interesada en descubrir más acerca de su identidad.-

Ella lo observó inmóvil e incapaz de reaccionar. Repitió esa frase en su interior hasta comprender que el mensaje que yacía entre líneas no era otro que el que en su mente se había formado al instante de escucharlo.

-Tú… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó frenéticamente. –No. No puedes. No tú. ¡Maldición! ¡Si lo que dices es verdad te mataré! ¡No dejaré que la involucres en esto!-

Desenvainó su espada incluso antes de terminar sus palabras. Se encontraba tan consternada, que siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su furia estaba divirtiendo a ese hombre.

-¡Bravo, Shail! Que despliegue de rabia tan notable viniendo de ti. En realidad, me has dejado bastante sorprendido.- hizo una corta pausa mientras avanzaba hacia ella. –Pero creo que te has olvidado de algo importante: han pasado quinientos años ya. Y en tanto tú te lamentabas y te condenabas en el otro mundo, yo me dediqué a entrenar y a esperar la oportunidad de regresar a la vida y así terminar con lo que había comenzado. Además, a diferencia de ti que estás realizando una posesión sobre tu propio cadáver con la ayuda de la necromancia que te enseñó a utilizar Johann Fausto para mantenerte en pie, yo me encuentro vivo actualmente y mi poder ya no es comparable con el que poseía. ¿Crees sinceramente que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mi, Shail?-

Pero la joven estaba demasiado trastornada para entender que él estaba en lo correcto. Sólo podía ver delante de sí a un ser despreciable y de palabras arrogantes a quien deseaba enviar de regreso al mundo de los muertos con obsesiva celeridad.

Se lanzó hacia él sin pensar en nada, concentrando todo su poder espiritual en su espada. No obstante, antes de que siquiera pudiera alcanzarlo, Neo ya la había arrojado nuevamente contra las lápidas que había estado contemplando. Y ni siquiera había desenvainado su arma. Únicamente había expulsado su poder espiritual para hacerlo.

El hombre de cabellos platinados se aproximó hacia ella con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Había conseguido dejarla inconciente con tanta facilidad que ahora se sentía desilusionado por haber esperado por tanto tiempo en vano. Shail ya no estaba a su altura siquiera para servirle como un calentamiento.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por unos instantes. Ese escalofrío que había recorrido todo su cuerpo aún seguía presente en su mente, la cual intentaba reaccionar a la terrible sensación que había percibido. Observó a Ashley con una mezcla de asombro y confusión, mas antes de que la aprendiza pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación y luego hacia las afueras del templo. Estaba temblando, pero sentía un terrible sudor helado recorriendo su tez. Podía sentirlo. Algo había comenzado en aquel lugar desolado.

Ashley salió corriendo tras ellas apenas logró reaccionar a lo sucedido. Se había salvado de responder a una pregunta bastante comprometedora. Aunque aún seguía en su mente una duda que la estaba incomodando. ¿Qué había sido exactamente lo que la había salvado?

El perfil de la montaña de Osore era efectivamente tan aterrador como contaban las historias, pero peculiarmente, se veía más atormentador y misterioso que de costumbre. Una vaga sensación recorría su cuerpo como una advertencia de que una energía completamente a la atmósfera densa a la que estaba acostumbrada, estaba apareciendo.

-¡Superiora Anna! ¿Está aquí? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Era extraño. Estaba tan asustada como nunca lo había estado en ese lugar. Todo su ser se revelaba a estar ahí en esos momentos, mas no podía irse sin haber encontrado a Anna. Ella acababa de despertar después de un nuevo desmayo y no podía estar segura de que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para estar por esos parajes a esas horas de la noche. Y no era que temiera a peligros relacionados con los vivos. No. Algo en su interior le decía que ese sería el menor de los posibles males que podrían afectarle.

-Ashley.- Un pequeño grito escapó de los labios de la niña al sentir una mano apoyada sobre su hombro a su espalda. -¿Estás bien?-

-Superiora Katherine.- suspiró aliviada luego del tremendo sobresalto que había sufrido. –Discúlpeme. Estaba buscando Anna y…-

-¿Ya despertó?- la cuestionó con sumo interés.

-Sí, pero ella salió corriendo hacia este lugar casi inmediatamente.-

-¿Salió corriendo, dices?-

La mirada inquisidora que Katherine manifestó esta vez no hizo más que acrecentar sus propios temores. Sabía de primera mano que Anna jamás se precipitaba ni cometía ningún acto sin una razón concisa. Estaba preocupada. Tanto como para no darse cuenta de que la expresión perspicaz de esa joven no se debía al hecho de que su compañera hubiera desaparecido, sino al desliz que ella había cometido al demostrar más familiaridad de la que debería respecto a su superiora.

* * *

¿Por qué sentía tanto frío aún cuando ese día el clima había estado bastante templado? No. Esos escalofríos recurrentes se debían a la sensación que había invadido su pecho desde hacía unos instantes. Corría casi inconcientemente y sin un rumbo fijo al que llegar, mas lo único que tenía en claro era que debía darse prisa y sin embargo…

El dolor que apareció en su pecho hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo. La energía oscura aumentó en gran cantidad al tiempo que aquella presencia que tantas veces antes había sentido, parecía acercarse más y más.

Fue un momento de lo más desconcertante. De entre la neblina, una figura encapuchada y cubierta por un manto negro comenzó a emerger lentamente a su encuentro. En todo caso, no necesitó que nadie le dijera a quién tenía presente en esos momentos. Esa aura devastadora fue incrementándose a la par de las fuertes puntadas que sentía en el pecho.

-Crystal.- balbuceó, si bien apenas podía moverse a causa del entumecimiento que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

-Bienvenida al infierno.-

Fue junto con esa frase que su poder espiritual se elevó al máximo. Era ese un aviso para todos aquellos que podían percibir su poder y eran en cierta forma allegados suyos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Fue casi como una invitación indirecta. Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y antes de que ella misma pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la montaña.

Sabía que era arriesgado e incluso estaba segura de que esa noche todas las ancianas se encontraban allí pero… nada de eso tenía la importancia suficiente a esas alturas. Apostaba a que Karin también había sentido esas energías y se dirigía precisamente hacia el mismo lugar. Tenía que darse prisa.

-Maldición.- eso fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de incrementar su velocidad para así correr con todas sus fuerzas. –Resistan.-

_

* * *

_

Un relámpago ocasionó un leve destello junto a la ventana cuando la abrió. Su piel se había erizado en el preciso instante en el que la fría ventisca de la tormenta tocó su rostro. No obstante, su mirada horrorizada nada tenía que ver con ello. Un sin número de escalofríos la recorrió por completo mientras volvía a sentarse detrás su escritorio de manera casi mecánica. Todo su ser se negaba a aceptar la existencia de aquella presencia que acababa de aparecer.

-¿Por qué?- susurró pausadamente con una sensación de desazón en su interior.

Miró el dije de lobo que estaba junto a algunos documentos que se había quedado revisando hasta esas horas tan tardías y suspiró. Lo primero que haría en la mañana sería comprar un pasaje a Japón.

Lejos de su alcance, pero a pocos kilómetros de distancia, dos figuras permanecían contemplando la tormenta desde las montañas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros. Ambos encapuchados parecían estar disfrutando de la situación más que cualquier otro.

_

* * *

_

Las aves huyeron masivamente de sus escondites al escuchar el feroz estruendo provocado por el fallido premeditado de un ataque. Todavía podían sentirse el temblor ocasionado y la respiración agitada de su ejecutor, quien observaba confundido a su acompañante, quien parecía haber olvidado por completo todo cuanto la rodeaba. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil con la misma expresión de pánico que, instantes atrás, había aparecido repentinamente en su tez.

-¿Kimberly?- pronunció en tanto se acercaba a su encuentro. Estaba apunto de llegar a su lado cuando la joven cayó entre sus brazos. -¿Qué rayos…?- suspiró. Nuevamente se había desmayado.

_

* * *

_

-¡Ashley! ¿Ashley me escuchas? ¡Ashley!- volvió a gritarle Katherine con desesperación. Era inútil. Lleva varios minutos sacudiéndola sin resultado alguno. La joven simplemente se había quedado petrificada sin razón aparente y no podía reaccionar. Por detrás ellas Karin se acercó corriendo, intentando advertirles de la presencia que estaba percibiendo y que ninguna de las ancianas parecía notar.

-Katherine, tenemos que…- se detuvo al sentir que un poder espiritual completamente diferente se les estaba acercando. -¿Pero qué…?-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una fuerte ráfaga atravesó el lugar. De la misma, una gran cantidad de espíritus sin forma comenzó a emerger, rodeándolas velozmente para cubrir todas las posibles vías de escape.

-Lo siento mucho pero… no permitiré que ninguna de ustedes salga con vida de este sitio.- adujo serenamente un hombre mientras aparecía por detrás de los espíritus. Su cabello platinado se mecía levemente con la brisa en tanto sus ojos relampagueaban como un preludio de lo que iniciaría.

* * *

-No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado que llegara este momento.-

Esa mano que se posó en su mejilla fue acariciándola suavemente con una gran paz. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que su rostro era levantado levemente por esa mano que siquiera parecía humana. Más bien, tenía la textura de una garra conformada únicamente por piel incinerada y huesos.

La energía que desprendía aquella figura le impedía todo movimiento salvo poder observar como la recorría a su antojo.

Trató nuevamente levantarse, sin embargo, la energía oscura volvió a impulsarla hacia las rocas del suelo, obligándola a quedar recostada boca abajo.

-Por favor, no te resistas. No importa cuánto lo intentes, sabes muy bien que no dará ningún resultado. He esperado tanto por esto…- hizo una pausa en cuanto volvía acariciar su rostro. –Eres tal y como imaginé que serías. Imaginé cada uno de tus rasgos, cada una de tus virtudes y defectos... – se aproximó a su rostro antes de continuar. –Imagina tú cuánto he anhelado que llegara la hora de apoderarme de tu cuerpo… y de tu alma.-

A pesar de estar encapuchada, Anna pudo percibir la sonrisa maligna que se formó en su rostro al decir lo último. La joven sacerdotisa volvió a tratar inútilmente de levantarse. La escrutó con una mirada llena de rencor y odio, mas no había en ella aún nada de miedo. Crystal notó su determinación y le apretó fuertemente la barbilla para indicarle su propio enfado. Incluso su voz se tornó áspera cuando comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Esa mirada. No tienes idea de cuánto la he odiado por años. Esa expresión que tienes es algo que me encantaría arrancarte y destruir en mil pedazos. Tan semejante a la suya… Pero ya todo es inútil. Durante todo este tiempo he esperado pacientemente el momento en que finalmente se culminaría mi venganza. Así como todos aquellos otros me han entregado sus almas por casi mil años, tú también seguirás su camino y me ayudarás a reparar a la vez la deuda que ella contrajo al intentar desobedecerme.-

Sintió una gran satisfacción al sentir la confusión en el alma de la sacerdotisa. No obstante, cuando la vio debatirse de nuevo…

-¿Aún insistes en rebelarte?- mencionó furiosa a la vez que apoyaba su brazo en el suelo y balbuceaba unas palabras. En las rocas un sello de energía se formó alrededor del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, generando una columna de reishi que se elevó atravesando su cuerpo. –Ya es hora de que entiendas que no tienes otra opción.-

Fue entonces cuando ya no pudo contener por más tiempo sus gritos de dolor. La gran cantidad de energía acumulada estaba cumpliendo su objetivo de herirla gravemente sin mayores dificultades.

Muy lejos de allí, Yoh finalmente pudo percibir los gritos de su prometida. No sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro: algo terriblemente malo estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

-Anna.- eso fue lo único que casi atónito pudo pronunciar débilmente, mientras todo su cuerpo se paralizaba como reacción a lo que en su pecho estaba sintiendo.

* * *

-¡Anna!-

El grito de Ashley fue al que incluso sorprendió al mismo Neo. Todos los espíritus se abalanzaron contra la niña, pero esta siquiera los tomó en cuenta. Empezó a correr con desesperación sin medir las consecuencias que un movimiento en falso podría causarles.

-¡Ashley! ¿Qué crees que haces?- le gritó Katherine tratando de alcanzarla a la vez que esquivaba los ataques de los espíritus. -¡Respóndeme!-

-La superiora Anna está en peligro.-

-¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo?-

-No lo sé, pero puedo sentirlo. ¡Sé que está en peligro y no tengo la menor intención de quedarme aquí esperando con los brazos cruzados!-

-¿Acaso se dan cuenta de en qué clase de situación nos encontramos?- bramó Karin en cuanto se les hubo acercado lo suficiente. Neo ya no estaba cerca de ellas. Parecía haber decidido encargarse primero de las ancianas.

-¡No me importa!-

-¡Eres una…!-

Antes de que pudiera golpearla. Un grito a lo lejos hizo que se detuviera al instante. Una silueta comenzó a emerger de entre lo más recóndito de las montañas, donde las mismas se unían con el bosque.

-¡Detente Karin! Ella tiene razón.-

La firmeza de ese tono de voz, la frialdad que poseía… ¿Sería posible?

-¿Tami?- tartamudeó Katherine con dificultad. Aún después de verla no podía creer que no se tratara de una visión.

-De prisa. Tienes que cubrirlas, Karin. Yo me encargaré de estos seres.-

-¡Pero…!- ese cuestionamiento le valió una mirada fulminante que hizo que sus pensamientos cambiaran de rumbo. –Ni siquiera sabemos en donde está.-

-¡Yo sí lo sé! Puedo sentirlo. ¡Puedo sentir esos sentimientos sombríos apoderándose de la superiora Anna!-

-¿Sentimientos sombríos?-

Karin escrutó a la niña con manifiesto asombro.

-Ashley… tú tienes…-

* * *

La energía del sello comenzaba a dispersarse cuando logró abrir nuevamente sus ojos. Crystal seguía acuclillada a su lado, sonriente y contemplando expectante a su cuerpo adolorido que ya estaba entumeciéndose

-Ya no te resistas.- le susurró mientras le acariciaba su tez. Con lentitud, le levantó el rostro hasta que el mismo alcanzó la altura del suyo. No había casi distancia entre ellos cuando Crystal masculló: -Quiero que me pertenezcas… noche.-

La presión que sintió contra sus labios la paralizó momentáneamente. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al tiempo en cuanto sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Sentía como si su alma estuviera siendo desgarrada. Quería gritar, pero siquiera podía luchar. No podía moverse ni librarse de esa garra que estaba sujetándole el rostro. Estaba indefensa.

Sus ojos casi se habían cerrado cuando oyó los gritos que se oían no muy lejos de en donde se encontraba. Crystal soltó su cuerpo y se ocultó tras unas rocas cercanas.

-¡Superiora Anna!-

Ashley corrió a su encuentro antes de que Katherine o Karin pudieran detenerla. Se acercó al cuerpo casi inconciente de la sacerdotisa y arrodillada a su lado, empezó a mecerla con fuerza. La desesperación estaba apoderándose de ella como nunca le había ocurrido. Tenía miedo. Era aquella una sensación de pánico que la estaba recorriendo desde que sintiera esa presencia. No sabía la razón pero quería alejarse de esa montaña cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió en cuanto hubo entrado adentro del sector donde aún permanecía inscripto el sello en las rocas. Crystal sólo pronunció una corta frase y aquel sello volvió a generar la misma columna de reishi que tanto daño era capaz de hacer.

-Ya es hora… de que conozcan el sello del despertar.-

Katherine y Karin, quienes se encontraban a pocos metros de la columna de energía, trataron de acercarse, mas antes de que pudieran moverse siquiera, la joven sacerdotisa ya se estaba arrojando a ella misma junto a Ashley quien estaba aferrada a su cuerpo fuera de esa ráfaga de reishi. Sus cuerpos cayeron inmóviles a pocos metros de ese lugar.

-¡Anna! ¡Ashley!- esta vez, ambas corrieron inmediatamente a su encuentro. Los cuerpos de las dos se encontraban gravemente heridos y, en el caso de Anna, de su frente manaba un grueso hilo de sangre.

-¡Anna! ¿Anna, estás bien? ¡Anna!-

-¡Ashley!-

Katherine y Karin seguían llamándolas, pero era inútil. Ninguna de las dos podía moverse luego de semejante impacto contra sus cuerpos. No obstante, hubo algo más que dejó sin habla a ambas sacerdotisas mientras intentaban despertarlas: tanto el brazo izquierdo de Anna como los dos de Ashley, parecían estar cubiertos por unas inscripciones extrañas.

Ya lejos de allí, Crystal sonrió con arrogancia. Después de todo, ese encuentro no había sido una total pérdida de su tiempo. Algo interesante estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

Sindelick contemplaba la hoguera en la que se había convertido esa zona de las montañas. Los cadáveres se expandían a su alrededor, si bien eso no parecía remorderle en la conciencia ni en lo más mínimo. Una silueta se acercó por detrás de ella y, antes de que pudiera percibir su presencia, la arrojó contra unas rocas a varios metros de allí.

-Dime algo: ¿por qué eres la única que sigue con vida?- la inquirió la joven de cabellos rojizos mientras hacía crecer llamas ardientes de ambos lados del cilindro con colmillos dorados que Crystal le había otorgado. -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sindelick?-

-Así que aún sigues con vida. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo.- dijo la anciana incorporándose con dificultad. –Esas dos estaban demasiado tranquilas después de tu muerte como para que esta fuera un hecho.-

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así cuando tus propias camaradas están tiradas a tus pies?-

-¿Sabes? Siempre he odiado esa desagradable expresión de frialdad tuya. Esa mirada que me desafiaba constantemente y que para otros era símbolo de firmeza. Tal y como ella, eres sólo una chiquilla arrogante. Ustedes son un error que nunca debió existir en este mundo. Yo sólo he estado colaborando para remediar ese error, pero ellas no eran lo suficientemente listas y no habrían aprobado mis planes. Fue por eso que tuve que hacerlo sola… que salvarme sola. ¿Acaso tienes algo que reprocharme, Tami?-

-Eres una…-

Apenas si podía contenerse. Tami estaba ardiendo aún más intensamente que las mismas llamas. Esa anciana no solamente las había estado engañando todo el tiempo, sino que también se había burlado de sus convicciones y de su lealtad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres acabar conmigo, verdad? ¿Será esta tu venganza por haber intentado matarte? Muy bien, hazlo. Demuestra de una vez por todas el demonio que en verdad eres.-

-Silencio…- bramó entre dientes. –Nunca te perdonaré. Jamás te perdonaré lo que hiciste. Pero no me malinterpretes, no me hubiera importado morir. Sin embargo, intentaste matar a Anna y eso es algo que por ningún motivo puedo soportar.-

Su brazo derecho se elevó con su lanza al máximo de su poder. Algunas gotas de sangre salpicaron contra su rostro antes de que se apartara de las llamas que había ocasionado. Siquiera se había molestado en causarle daño alguno a la anciana. Sólo había acabado con un único golpe todo aquel rencor que en pocos instantes había acumulado. Pero se sentía culpable. Jamás le había arrebatado la vida a alguien y su mente estaba atormentada por haberlo hecho. Por detrás de ella alguien se aproximó lentamente, causando que se volteara casi al instante. Esperaba a más espíritus, pero lo que apareció frente a sus ojos fue…

-Los humanos suelen temer a todo aquello que no comprenden.- hizo una corta pausa ante la mirada atónita y perpleja de la joven. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, pequeña Tami?-

La sacerdotisa miró inmóvil al mismo hombre de cabellos platinados que hacía tanto tiempo la había salvado de aquel incendio en su tierra natal. Pero no era posible… él no podía ser el responsable de…

Un escalofrío la invadió cuando el hombre pasó por al lado suyo y luego de tocarle la cabeza en un gesto comúnmente afectuoso para los niños, se desvaneció entre una espesa bruma.

Tami cayó de rodillas al suelo. Eso no podía estar realmente sucediendo.

* * *

-¿Anna? ¿Estás bien?-

Karin se sorprendió y se sintió aliviada cuando la vio sentarse dificultosamente a pesar de sus heridas. Sin embargo, no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas y sólo se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y una mirada desorbitada, casi como si permaneciera fuera de sí.

Sus dedos recorrieron lentamente sus labios, mientras trataba ella misma de reaccionar a lo que le había pasado. Sentía escalofríos recurrentes y el cuerpo no dejaba de dolerle sin importar cuánto tiempo transcurriera.

Al observar detenidamente su mano descubrió una extraña inscripción en su dorso. Prácticamente por acto reflejo, se remangó sólo para comprobar que todo su brazo izquierdo parecía estar marcado con unas formas muy semejantes a las de un sello.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?-

-No lo sabemos. Ashley también tiene unas marcas similares a…-

Pero Anna no la escuchaba. Su mente seguía perdida en el interior de aquella confusión que la estaba azorando. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando por fin comprendió. Lo único que pudo hacer fue susurrar lentamente:

-Tú quieres… lo que tú quieres es… la razón por la que nos elegiste; esa venganza… quieres vengarte de ella… de mi madre.-

-¿Anna?-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Anna? ¡Reacciona!-

Katherine estaba empezando a perder la cordura, mas todos sus esfuerzos seguían siendo en vano. La sacerdotisa no parecía poder salir del trance en el que había entrado. Karin lo intentó ayudarla de una forma diferente.

-Anna, escúchame. Algo muy raro está sucediendo aquí. Y no sólo son esas marcas. Ashley puede utilizar el reishi.-

Como Anna seguía sin reaccionar, Karin se preguntó si en verdad podía oírlas. Fue por eso que su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando la escuchó responder.

-Eso no me extraña. Después de todo, Ashley es mi hermana menor.-

El estado de conmoción la había hecho pronunciar esas palabras sin pensar. Katherine y Karin la miraban totalmente impactadas por lo que acababa de decirles, mas alguien detrás de ellas fue la primera en reaccionar al significado de ese comentario.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

Esa voz suave, confusa y por demás conmocionada fue como un balde de agua fría para la joven. Anna se volteó atónica hacia la pequeña de ojos azules, quien se había despertado y se había colocado detrás de Katherine y Karin, la escrutaba sin poder reponerse del impacto que eso le había causado.

-Ashley.- eso fue lo único que pudo pronunciar a causa de la terrible conmoción que a ella misma estaba afectando.

Continuará...


	7. Destino

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**Shaman King Fusion**

Capítulo 7: **Destino. **

-Siempre han estado allí, en mis labios. Nunca creí que llegaría a decir algo así y sin embargo las palabras fluyeron una tras otra sin dificultad, como si aquellas ideas, aquellas excusas, aquellos pretextos, siempre hubieran estado allí a la espera de ser mencionados ante quienquiera que intentara contrariarlos. Esa sarta sin fin de mentiras y juegos de palabras que habían sido una muralla invisible durante todo este tiempo y que finalmente han aparecido demostrando que desde un principio han estado allí.-

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando se detuvo. Estaba recostada sobre el marco de la ventana de su cuarto y observaba cielo que en esos momentos estaba siendo opacado por nubes violáceas que ocultaban las estrellas. Su mente parecía perdida en la visión nocturna de ese lugar donde se había criado y tal vez eso se debiera a que la situación actual le recordaba mucho de su pasado. Después de todo, esos pretextos se habían generado simultáneamente con su odio e irónicamente, ahora comprendía lo poco que realmente sabía de sí misma y de su forma de sentir. O quizás sí lo sabía, mas prefería dejar todo como estaba, ya que de hecho era más fácil creer en un odio al que aferrarse a unas cuantas mentiras que sólo tenían validez en lo más profundo de su alma.

-¿Ya se calmó Ashley?-

-Sólo porque se quedó dormida.-

-Ya veo.-

La sacerdotisa de cabellos rojizos la contempló seria por algunos instantes antes de resignarse. Había estado allí durante un largo tiempo si bien parecía que cada una estaba sola en la habitación. Prestó especial atención a un hecho que no había notado antes y que la hizo esbozar una ínfima sonrisa. No obstante Anna comenzó a hablar nuevamente, respondiendo indirectamente esa cuestión.

-En esos momentos sentí deseos de golpearme a mí misma. Oírme diciendo esas mentiras una tras otra como si en verdad creyera en ellas fue algo que me frustró bastante.-

-Pero supongo que no fuiste tú misma la causante de esa marca enrojecida sobre tu mejilla, ¿cierto?- comentó perspicaz. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la joven de cabellos rubios la miró casi divertida por la situación.

-De hecho… este golpe en mi honor es un mérito que le corresponde a únicamente Ashley.-

-Parece que la nueva aprendiza tiene carácter después de todo. Me habría encantado verla revelarse ante las ancianas por algún motivo. Casi puedo imaginar sus expresiones de perplejidad ante una discípula que golpea a una de sus superioras y les hace frente sin ningún temor.-

-Es verdad… habría sido divertido. No recuerdo haber sido abofeteada antes excepto por…-

-Por mí. Lo recuerdo bien. Fue cuando me dijiste que irías a Tokio a ver a tu prometido. Estaba furiosa porque ponías por encima de tu entrenamiento algo tan inútil como una relación sin ningún fundamento diferente al de una obligación. En ese entonces me miraste como si nunca te hubiera levantado la mano y empezaste a alejarte sin importar lo que te gritara, elevaste tu tono de voz y me dijiste aquellas palabras llenas de serenidad. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-En esa ocasión te dije que ese era el camino que había decidido seguir. No había ninguna orden de por medio, más bien era algo que sentía que debía hacer.-

-Sí. Y con eso detuviste todas mis posibilidades de detenerte o de intentar hacerte cambiar de opinión. Yo quería seguir mi propio rumbo y encontrarle un sentido a mi vida, pero no podía por ello evitar que los otros siguieran avanzando. Fue por eso que también me marché junto con Karin. Y fue allí cuando…-

-Cuando conociste a Crystal.-

La mirada de Anna se tornó instantáneamente depresiva. Volvió a contemplar el cielo como si todo lo demás desapareciera de su mente. Aquel momento en el que sintió como si su alma se desprendiese de su cuerpo retornó a sus ojos con gran rapidez. Tami suspiró. No sabía hasta qué punto la había afectado su encuentro con Crystal.

-¿Anna?-

-Tenía… miedo. Sentí… una gran impotencia al no poder hacer nada al respecto. A pesar de que sentía un gran dolor en mi interior, siquiera podía gritar o moverme. Sentía una terrible desesperación, pero aún así no podía hacer nada… absolutamente nada.-

-Anna…-

* * *

Estaba recostada sobre la hierba cuando él regresó. Había estado observando el cielo desde su despertar y no se había preocupado por preguntarse cómo es que había llegado hasta allí o por qué se había desmayado. Simplemente permaneció de la misma forma hasta pocos minutos antes, cuando tomó una antigua fotografía deformada y suspiró depresivamente.

-¿Quién es él?-

-No lo sé. La mayor parte de la fotografía parece haberse arruinado el día en que conocí a Neo, pero creo que es mi padre.-

Hao escrutó el retrato q le entregó la joven. Se trataba de un hombre joven de tez clara, ojos azabaches y el cabello de un profundo color negro. Sintió una extraña sensación de nostalgia al ver su rostro en general, sin embargo no pudo relacionar esa imagen con la de nadie conocido.

-Es curioso. Su apariencia me resulta familiar aunque desconozco el motivo. ¿No recuerdas nada acerca de tu pasado?-

-No.- masculló en tanto le dejaba un espacio para que pudiese sentarse a su lado. –No recuerdo nada posterior al día en que Neo atacó el templo en el cual me encontraba. Tampoco sé por qué estaba allí o si mis padres estaban vivos en aquel entonces.-

-Comprendo. Aunque sería extraño que estuvieran vivos… es decir…-

-Lo sé. Es muy probable que Neo los haya asesinado a ellos también incluso antes de que lo conociera. Pero me las he arreglado bien, supongo. Como no recuerdo nada el dolor no es tan profundo al menos en ese aspecto.-

-¿Kimberly?-

La joven sonrió. Su propia expresión desusadamente acongojada la delataba por completo. Aún así intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación para no tener que confesar aquellos sentimientos.

-Te preocupas demasiado por mi, Hao. ¿Por qué? Cuando vimos por primera vez juntos a Neo o cuando me desmayé. No lo entiendo. Ser tu aliada no implica que debas preocuparte por mis sentimientos.-

El shaman la miró perplejo por unos instantes. Ella tenía toda la razón, él no solía comportarse de esa forma. ¿Desde cuándo era tan atento con sus camaradas? Particularmente, ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto lo que le ocurriera? Estaba confundido si bien le dio una explicación bastante lógica al respecto.

-Tú misma has dicho que eres mi aliada. Si te encuentras confundida o alterada no podrás utilizar al máximo tus habilidades. Además recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me dijo que en el shadow el nivel de concentración necesaria era mucho mayor a…-

Kimberly posó dos de sus dedos sobre los labios del joven para silenciarlo y sonrió. Él permanecía sentado, aunque en parte inclinado sobre el cuerpo de ella.

-Veo que prestas mucha atención a todo lo que digo, Hao.- comentó sarcásticamente mientras alzaba una de sus cejas. –Qué lástima que se te pasara por alto la ocasión en la que te dije que si ibas a mentirme mejoraras tu estilo de actuación. Lamento tener que comunicártelo, pero eres un muy mal mentiroso y…- se sonrojó antes de proseguir, pues había leído los verdaderos pensamientos del shaman. –Gracias por preocuparte por...- Se detuvo al sentir todo el cuerpo del joven sobre el suyo y su boca rozándole los labios. –Hao no…-

Eso fue lo último que pudo balbucear completamente sonrojada antes de que la besara. Permaneció paralizada ante el ardiente beso que él le estaba proporcionando, si bien no hizo nada en absoluto para detenerlo. Podía sentir el fervor con que la estaba acariciando, no obstante no podía reaccionar ni entender lo que estaba sucediendo, razón por la cual ni siquiera llegó a corresponderlo antes de que terminara su contacto.

Lo miró confundida en cuanto él comenzó a alejarse. Fue curioso que el shaman presentara exactamente la misma expresión que ella cuando se apartó. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué la había besado ni tampoco tuvo idea de por qué volvió hacerlo con un gran deseo, ni bien pasados unos segundos. En esta ocasión, la sacerdotisa lo correspondió sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos ni en el por qué estaba ocurriendo aquello. Simplemente se dejó llevar por ese momento tan diferente de sus consecutivos pleitos y lo abrazó casi inconcientemente sobre su cuerpo. Después de todo, ya habían rivalizado por demasiado tiempo. Era suficiente.

* * *

Karin abrió la puerta de la habitación de Anna ni bien salió el alba. Tanto Tami como la sacerdotisa de cabellos rubios se encontraban dormidas sobre el suelo junto a algunas hojas de papel, diccionarios y aquel libro negro que parecía pertenecer a Crystal. La joven de cabellos negros tomó algunas mantas y se las arrojó encima mientras levantaba todos los objetos esparcidos por el suelo. Tami despertó a causa de la luz antes de que terminara.

-Karin, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto.-

-Intentábamos traducir ese libro, pero es bastante complejo.-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Tami?-

Anna las interrumpió antes de que pudiera responderle.

-Ese libro estaba en una antigua habitación oculta aparentemente relacionada a Crystal.-

-¿Relacionada a Crystal? ¿Cómo que una habitación oculta? ¿En dónde…?- Karin se detuvo al ver la dificultad con la que Anna estaba tratando de incorporarse. Tami la sujetó cuando segundos después, estuvo apunto de caer al suelo y la ayudó a recostarse sobre su futón.

-Debes descansar. Karin puede ayudarme con la traducción y de paso podré explicarle bien la situación. Ahora lo único que debes hacer es intentar dormir, Anna. Has perdido demasiadas fuerzas en ese encuentro.-

Tami tomó todos los objetos que necesitaba y se dirigió en silencio junto con Karin hacia la puerta. Se la veía extenuada y muy probablemente era por tener que ver a su compañera de entrenamientos en ese lamentable estado. Anna la llamó con una débil y agotada voz antes de que se marchara.

-Tami. En verdad… en verdad lo siento.-

La sacerdotisa le sonrió apenada antes de cerrar la puerta, caminó unos cuantos pasos y después de encontrarse fuera de su alcance, dio un puñetazo contra la pared.

-¡Maldición! Esto no…-

-Tami, tú...-

Karin la miró ciertamente preocupada. La joven parecía totalmente fuera de sí a causa de la alteración y la frustración que estaba sintiendo, y ella no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla.

-Esto no fue culpa tuya.- masculló suavemente a la vez que le tocaba el hombro.

-¡Claro que lo fue!- gritó. -Todo este tiempo… todo este condenado tiempo y frente a mis propios ojos sin que me diera cuenta de nada. Todo este tiempo lo planeó y yo siquiera pude darme cuenta de los indicios, ni siquiera pude notar que aparte de todo algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a Anna… y ahora… ahora…- repitió suavemente sinceramente acongojada. Cada vez que pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho Anna y en su apariencia, sentía deseos de llorar.

-No puedes culparte por lo que sucedió, Tami.-

-Pero yo lo prometí, juré que lo haría…que la protegería. Y yo…-

Karin la escrutó atónita por unos momentos. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, porque de ser así, eso significaba que Tami le había ocultado algo por mucho tiempo. Ella siempre había creído que su amiga sólo entrenaba con Anna por obligación, pero esas palabras…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tami, ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Todo comenzó en una ocasión en la cual estaba a punto de partir del templo a los pocos días de mi llegada como de costumbre…

«Una brisa suave recorría el pueblo durante esa tarde. La joven sacerdotisa contemplaba el cielo en tanto se preparaba para una nueva travesía la cual la guiara a su destino.

-Otra vez te irás, ¿no es así? A pesar de que prácticamente acabas de llegar.-

-Lo siento. Pero sinceramente no hay nada aquí que pueda hacer que decida quedarme permanentemente. Lo que en verdad necesito es encontrar una razón por la cual seguir viviendo, maestra Kino. Luego de llegar aquí e incluso después de volverme una sacerdotisa, sigo sin poder sentirme útil o cómoda en ningún lugar. Sé que soy una insolente y una desagradecida. Le pido disculpas.-

-¡Va! No me empieces con esas cosas, niña.- bufó la anciana claramente fastidiada. – Pero antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quisiera pedirte.-

-Dígame de qué se trata. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-

-Quiero que acompañes en su entrenamiento por el día de hoy a Anna.-

-¿A Anna?- Tami se volteó hacia la anciana. –Así que finalmente ha comenzado a entrenar como sacerdotisa. ¿Pero está segura que desea que la acompañe? La mayoría de las estudiantes me teme, especialmente porque soy demasiado estricta.-

-Descuida. A esa niña esa conducta tuya le irá como anillo al dedo.-»

-Aunque no comprendí el significado de sus palabras, obedecí su petición y luego de entrenar con ella durante un día, pude comprobar que la maestra Kino estaba en lo cierto. Anna no parecía rendirse sin importar cuánto le exigiera o por cuánto tiempo permaneciéramos practicando. Sentí en aquel entonces una sensación de satisfacción y una tranquilidad que jamás antes había sentido y fue en ese preciso instante cuando lo comprendí.-

«Kino se levantó resignada esa mañana al no encontrar a Tami en su cuarto. Seguramente la muchacha se había marchado sin despedirse después de haber cumplido su mandato. Suspiró. Tenía que empezar con en el entrenamiento de Anna para ese día.

Con esa idea en mente se dirigió hacia la montaña, donde seguramente su aprendiza estaría esperándola para comenzar. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba y quizás fue por eso que su sorpresa fue inmensa al sentir el poder espiritual de Anna elevarse junto a otro en una práctica a dúo de invocación.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Buenos días maestra Kino.-

La anciana casi trastabilló al oír esa voz. No había querido creer que ese poder espiritual correspondía a la persona que pensaba, sin embargo la voz era inconfundible.

-Tami.- le indicó a la joven que la acompañara por unos minutos para hablarle en privado. – ¿Qué significa esto, muchacha?-

-No necesita preocuparse. Tampoco es necesario que se quede aquí todo el tiempo, puesto que planeo quedarme aquí entrenando indeterminadamente junto a ella.-

-¿Has dicho indeterminadamente?- la inquirió pasmada la anciana.

-Así es. Eso es porque finalmente he tomado una decisión.-

-Vaya, ya veo.- sonrió. –Así que por fin lo has encontrado, ¿verdad?-

-Efectivamente. Por eso, quiero que me permita encargarme de ella. Juro que me encargaré de protegerla sin importar lo que suceda.-»

"_Juro que me encargaré de protegerla sin importar lo que suceda"._ Tami cerró sus ojos y suspiró al tiempo que esas palabras se clavaban como puñales en su pecho una y otra vez. Karin la contempló aún incrédula, sin atreverse a decir nada ni hacer ningún comentario. Después de todo, ella misma también había hecho su elección desde hacía muchos años.

* * *

Kimberly se recostó de espaldas sobre su cama con dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios y la mirada perdida. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado horas atrás entre ella y Hao, y aunque había buscado muchas excusas que explicaran por qué había sucedido o más bien por qué lo había correspondido, no había hallado ninguna que lograra convencerla. Suspiró frustrada al recordar las palabras que Hao le mencionó en esa ocasión.

«-¿Por qué?- eso había sido lo primero que había logrado decir en varios minutos.

Él la miró por unos instantes antes de que su expresión se tornara fría y se decidiera a responderle.

-Me gustas.-

-Hao.- tartamudeó sonrojada. –Yo no soy Sha…-

-Me gustas, Kimberly.-»

Ella aún seguía sin lograr asimilarlo del todo. "_Me gustas_" ¿Cómo rayos había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cómo es que había terminado enamorándose de ella cuando todo lo que hacían era pelear durante la mayoría del tiempo? Volvió a suspirar al recordar que había vuelto a besarla otra vez después de eso. Pero lo que más la perturbaba no era el hecho de que la hubieran besado, sino el hecho de que ella misma no hubiera intentado evitarlo y más inexplicablemente aún, que lo hubiera seguido correspondiéndolo sin dudarlo.

Pero ahora no comprendía nada y la confusión la estaba enloqueciendo. Al menos, si él sentía algo por ella no terminaría dejándola sola… siempre y cuando ella lo aceptara a su lado. Por otro lado, no le agradaba la idea de jugar con él y sin embargo, ¿no era Hao quien le había dicho que jamás se enamoraría de alguien nuevamente? En todo caso, podría seguirle la corriente por algún tiempo. Intentaría demostrarle que podía ser su compañera y al mismo tiempo le haría ver que estaba cometiendo un error al interesarse en ella, que la estaba confundiendo con esa otra mujer nuevamente. Mientras tanto, podría también analizar la razón por la cual aquellos besos que le proporcionaba le agradaban tanto.

* * *

Ashley se recostó contra una pared a la vez que escrutaba los movimientos de Katherine por la habitación. La joven parecía muy incómoda para hablarle, sin embargo ella no podía ni tenía ánimos para mostrarse indiferente a la situación.

-No lo intente superiora Katherine. Jamás podré perdonárselo, así que no se moleste en inventar ninguna excusa.-

-No, descuida no haré tal cosa. Yo… oí parte de tu conversación con Anna, Ashley y entiendo muy bien que estés furiosa con tu madre por lo que sucedió, pero…-

-¿Quién dijo que estoy molesta con mi madre? ¡Estoy furiosa con Anna! No puedo creer que se atreva a defenderla luego de lo que le hizo. Ni siquiera puedo soportar pensar que he vivido con ella por tantos años sin saber que había hecho algo tan bajo y vil, y Anna se atreve a restarle importancia.-

Katherine enmudeció. No había imaginado encontrarse con una joven tan distinta a la niña dulce y amable que recordaba. Si en aquel entonces le hubieran dicho que ella y Anna eran hermanas hubiera reído, pero ahora… Incluso la mirada fría, la expresión seria y el tono de voz firme eran similares. No, definitivamente cuando Ashley se comportaba de ese modo era idéntica a Anna.

-Escúchame Ashley, yo no trataré de excusar a nadie ni te obligaré a cambiar de opinión al respecto, pero quiero que lo pienses de este modo: Anna no dijo todas esas cosas para herirte, sino para…-

-Sé muy bien por qué las dijo.- la interrumpió brusca y tercamente. -Lo hace porque siente lástima por mí. Porque cree que soy una niñita débil y patética.-

-Eso no es verdad. Anna no quiere herirte y es por eso que intentó que vieras las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Ashley, tú no tienes por qué odiar a tu madre. Ella siempre ha estado contigo y te ha cuidado. Sé que lo que hizo fue horrible, pero no eres tú la que debería odiarla por eso. No sé por qué actuó como actuó, sin embargo debió tener alguna razón y aunque tal vez la misma nos parezca injusta, creo que la persona que realmente debe sentirse peor es la misma Anna.-

-Lo dices porque fue a ella a quien abandonaron, ¿verdad? Pero yo también me siento defraudada, yo…-

-No, no tiene nada que ver con su abandono.-

-¿Qué?-

La joven de ojos azules la escrutó confusa. Katherine suspiró.

-Ashley, es muy probable que tu madre no haya abandonado a Anna por su capacidad como todos creyeron durante todo este tiempo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta todavía, Ashley? Tú tienes exactamente su misma habilidad especial; su mismo defecto. El reishi.-

-Un momento.- la detuvo estupefacta. -Eso significaría que…-

-Así es. Y dudo mucho que se trate de una simple casualidad. Ashley, es muy probable que tu madre sea un shaman.

-¿Qué… has dicho?-

* * *

Tami y Karin se sentaron en las escaleras mientras esta última trataba de animar a su compañera. No obstante, los gritos de dolor que se oyeron desde el cuarto de Anna, hicieron que ambas corrieran con desesperación hacia su encuentro. Al llegar Tami entró a la habitación dando un portazo, sólo para encontrarse con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa caído contra una pared cercana al marco de la puerta y con las sábanas arrastradas por el suelo, como si hubiera sido arrojada a la fuerza desde el futón. Su cuerpo y las sábanas estaban cubiertos por manchas de sangre ocasionadas por los vidrios que abundaban destrozados por todas partes. Tenía varias marcas en el rostro y respiraba agitadamente sin poder reaccionar.

A las jóvenes también se les detuvo la respiración al verla en ese terrible estado. Los vidrios destrozados pertenecían a los espejos y a la ventana que yacía en la habitación. Y ese hecho que no parecía tener un sentido lógico, lo obtuvo cuando Tami relacionó lo simbólico de aquel ataque.

-Crystal.- bramó entre dientes. Antes de que Karin pudiera detenerla, corrió iracunda hacia la habitación de Ashley, abrió la puerta con un golpe y empujó a una sorprendida Ashley contra la pared, arrinconándola mientras le sujetaba el cuello de la blusa con ambas manos.

Katherine observó incrédula y a la vez paralizada aquel arrebato tan extraordinariamente terrible e insospechable de alguien como esa sacerdotisa de ojos grises. Iba a intentar intervenir, pero Tami empezó a gritar furibunda antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse.

-Escúchame, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte niña. ¡Ya es hora de que te dejes de juegos! Ya fueron suficientes horas de lamentaciones y sollozos de chiquilla consentida. Más te vale ayudarnos a traducir ese libro y ayudar en esto porque si algo llega a pasarle a Anna te mataré. ¿Me has oído bien, niña? ¡No vacilaré ni por un instante en acabar contigo!-

* * *

El avión se acercaba lentamente a su destino. Todos los pasajeros a bordo estaban durmiendo ya en sus respectivos asientos con excepción de uno.

Contemplaba con cierta melancolía un dije abierto de oro en forma de lobo que tenía en su mano. En su interior se hallaba una fotografía de una joven sacerdotisa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules abrazada a un hombre de un profundo cabello negro y tez muy clara.

Por primera vez en muchos años, se colocó el collar con su dije en el cuello y se preparó para dormir un poco. Muy pronto tendría que enfrentarse con su pasado y muy pronto también, todo volvería a comenzar…

Continuará…


	8. Un combate inconcluso

**_Disclaimer:_** Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Shaman King Fusion**

Capítulo 8: **Un combate inconcluso. **

Era esa una mañana peculiarmente soleada en Aomori. Ashley contemplaba el pueblo desde la ventana de su habitación con melancolía, pues aún le retumbaban todas las acusaciones que Tami había hecho en su contra. Pero lo más triste era que la mayoría eran ciertas. Se estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa cuando tenían problemas mucho más urgentes que resolver. En todo caso, bien podía intentar superar sus problemas temporalmente hasta que pudiera algún día enfrentarse a su madre.

Salió de la habitación con la única intención de refrescarse antes de volver a encontrarse con cualquiera de sus superioras. Abrió una de las canillas de la pileta que había en el tocador y colocó su rostro bajo ella. Cuando trató de levantarlo, una toalla voló hasta su cabello.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Superiora Karin, yo...- masculló apenada mientras se secaba. –Yo no…-

-No tienes que excusarte conmigo. Además, no creo que Tami sienta ni la mitad de lo que te dijo. Es sólo que está muy preocupada por Anna y no puede evitar perder el control. De hecho, ella jamás demuestra sus emociones libremente, pero temo que esta situación la ha sobrepasado enormemente.-

-La aparición de ese hombre y lo que le ocurrió a Anna fue…-

-No. Seré sincera contigo, Ashley. A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que les sucedió a las ancianas. No después de lo que trataron de hacerle a Tami. La única persona que realmente puede sentirse herida por ello es Katherine, aunque lo más probable es que se encierre en sí misma igualmente que cuando murieron sus padres. Ella no hablará con nadie y guardará todo su dolor en su interior.-

"_Ashley, tú no tienes por qué odiar a tu madre. Ella siempre ha estado contigo y te ha cuidado_." La aprendiza agachó su rostro arrepentida al recordar esa frase. Al menos, ella tenía una familia a quien recriminarle sus actos. Actos que siquiera la relacionaban y aún así…

-Lo que le sucedió a Anna y a ti es lo que en verdad nos preocupa, especialmente porque la persona que les hizo eso sigue presente en las cercanías.-

-¿Cómo puede saberlo?-

-Porque volvió a herir a Anna esta mañana y si ella no se recupera pronto y al mismo tiempo sigue siendo víctima de sus ataques…- Ashley empalideció. –Veo que finalmente estás comenzando a entender, ¿cierto?-

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Una leve brisa soplaba a su alrededor mientras salían de una clínica cercana. Habían pasado varias horas allí hasta que finalmente consiguieron que un médico las atendiera y controlara las heridas que poseía Anna. Claro que no le habían dado el alta inmediatamente, pero dadas las circunstancias, eso no les importó mucho a las sacerdotisas y se marcharon apenas hubieron terminado de curarla.

-Ya me lo has preguntado unas mil veces, Tami.-

-Sí y has eludido responderme cada vez. En esta ocasión no permitiré que lo hagas.-

Y si bien la joven estaba decidida a cumplir esa promesa, esta terminó por disolverse cuando Anna volteó la mirada hacia la calle y quedó paralizada al instante.

-¿Qué te sucede? No dejaré que me engañes de nuevo, Anna. ¿Qué…?-

-Está aquí.-

-¿Quién está aquí?-

Tami siguió la mirada estupefacta de la sacerdotisa de cabellos rubios hasta toparse con la imagen de una mujer que se había detenido a algunos metros de ambas y las escrutaba con seriedad. Quizás fue la expresión de odio en la tez de Anna lo que le dio la pista de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, no obstante, la mujer confirmó sus sospechas al acercarse con cierta rigidez y frialdad.

-Por lo que veo, parece ser que ya no es propicio que nos demos simplemente un saludo cordial.-

La mujer de cabellos dorados la contempló con cierta tristeza en sus ojos azules antes de suspirar. Conocía de antemano la respuesta, pero igualmente ella la obligaría a escucharla.

-No eres bien recibida aquí… márchate.-

Sus palabras fueron casi un susurro en el viento, mas poseían tanto odio y rencor, que su impacto fue casi tan fuerte como el filo de una cuchilla atravesándola. La mujer avanzó con paso firme aunque muy lentamente. Y a pesar de que cualquiera hubiera imaginado que aquello sucedería en una situación normal, Tami contempló sin poder creerlo y con una mirada llena de desconcierto como esa persona se acercaba engañosamente serena hacia su compañera y de un momento a otro le propinaba una enérgica y seca bofetada.

Después de todo, esa apariencia tranquila que intentaba demostrar estaba a punto de derrumbarse a causa de aquella frase. Y en todo caso, si alguna duda existía de lo contrario, la misma se disipó cuando le sujetó fuertemente el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

Se acercaban velozmente a aquel sitio donde habían intentado ejecutarla poco tiempo atrás. Pero ni los árboles ni la hierba parecían ser obstáculos para la furia interna –o quizás fuera algo totalmente distinto- de esa mujer quien arrastraba a Anna sin ningún miramiento por todo el lugar. Cuando la soltó, la sacerdotisa retrocedió unos pasos para luego contemplarla llena del más sincero desprecio.

-¿Dónde está Ashley?-

No la miraba. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella con toda intención y eso fue algo que realmente enfureció a Anna.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-

-Tranquilízate. Esta mujer sólo está provocándote.-

-Lo sé, así como también sé que no es la única que puede hacerlo con facilidad. ¿O es que acaso me equivoco… madre?-

Tami contuvo el aliento en cuanto la vio voltearse en dirección a ambas. Su mirada era tan gélida y dura como el acero mismo y su expresión se había vuelto impasible.

-¿Dónde está… Ashley? Respóndeme eso.-

Caminó hasta estar al alcance de las dos antes de culminar con un imperioso y solemne "ahora". No obstante, lo curioso fue que si bien ninguna tenía la más mínima intención de amedrentarse antes esa clase de conducta, las fastidió en demasía el hecho de que las ignorara por completo y cambiara completamente de tema.

-Ashley está…-

-No. No, voy a responderte ni ella lo hará.-

Otra bofetada. En esta ocasión, Tami no se mantuvo quieta. Se interpuso entre ambas con una mirada que indicaba perfectamente lo que le haría si le volvía a poner las manos encima a su compañera. Yan esbozó una ínfima sonrisa.

-No lo intentes. De lo contrario tendré que matarte.-

-¿En verdad? Me gustaría verla intentándolo.-

-¿Intentas provocarme? ¿Por qué? Si me dicen en dónde se encuentra Ashley me marcharé de inmediato.

-Ni hablar.-

Yan contempló a ambas sacerdotisas con seriedad puesto que parecían proponerse a conseguir que hiciera algo drástico. Hubo unos instantes cargados de tensión antes de que Anna interviniera. No obstante, sus palabras no le agradaron en absoluto a la joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Te llevaré siempre y cuando jures no volver nunca.-

-Muy bien.-

* * *

Ashley se dirigía a la planta baja cuando oyó aquellos sollozos en el interior de una de las habitaciones. Se disponía a entrar, pero Karin la detuvo.

-No lo hagas. Quizás la haya tratado como basura en el último mes, sin embargo, ella era su único familiar con vida. Además, el hecho de que no llorara abiertamente y soportara hasta ahora tiene que ver mucho con su personalidad. Jamás te lo perdonará si la observas en ese estado.-

-Entiendo pero…-

No pudo culminar sus palabras. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la interrumpió.

-Parece que finalmente están de regreso.-

Irónicamente, la joven aprendiza siquiera había escuchado sus cavilaciones. Había corrido hasta las escaleras inmediatamente después de que escuchara aquel ruido.

-¡An…!-

Ashley se detuvo paralizada al ver quien se encontraba detrás de las sacerdotisas. Karin, quien estaba a pocos pasos suyos, fue quien primero se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Madre…-

La sacerdotisa de cabellos oscuros se volteó hacia la niña. ¿Había oído bien? Si eso era cierto, entonces esa mujer era…

-Ashley... Creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Ya es hora de que regreses a casa. Has tenido tiempo suficiente de olvidarte de este capricho.-

-Te equivocas. Esto no se trata de ningún capricho, madre. No importa lo que digas. ¡No regresaré contigo!-

-La que está equivocada eres tú, Ashley. No necesito tu aprobación para esto. Hay muchas formas de llevarte de regreso a casa y de hecho, la mayoría de ellas no requieren que tú opines al respecto. Por eso será mejor que lo aceptes o…-

-Ya fue suficiente.-

Yan se volteó lentamente hacia Anna y no porque se hubiera atrevido a contestarle de forma impertinente por tercera vez, sino por el hecho de que su voz fue casi tan fría y estremecedora que la dejó temporalmente asombrada.

-Ya he soportado demasiado tus amenazas. Ashley no saldrá de aquí a menos que sea ella quien decida irse por su propia voluntad.-

-No seas ridícula. Hay cientos de formas de…-

-También hay cientos de formas de evitar que intentes cualquiera de ellas.- indujo con un tono de voz cada vez más imperioso. -Sin embargo, hay una en especial a la que estoy sintiendo una peculiar tentación de aferrarme.-

No era necesario decir más. Su madre se envaró inmediatamente al escucharla, puesto que esa afirmación enmarcaba un desafío y por muy extraño que resultara lo que estaba a punto de hacer considerando su situación actual, no tenía ninguna intención de rechazar aquel reto. De hecho…

-Si es una pelea lo que deseas, con mucho gusto te complaceré. Para serte sincera, empezaba hartarme de tanta hostilidad y de esas contestaciones tan altivas que posees. Es un hecho que no has sido criada adecuadamente.-

-¿Cómo te…?-

Anna estaba al borde de la exasperación. En realidad, no estaba segura de cómo estaba logrando contenerse. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle ella de su educación cuando todo lo que había hecho había sido abandonarla cuando tan sólo era una niña? Era en verdad despreciable y para colmo de males se atrevía a retarla a un combate. ¿Ella? ¿Ella quien la abandonó y que crió a su hija como si los shamanes fueran un mito? ¿Ella la retaba a una pelea de shamanes? Debía de tratarse de una broma. Sí, una broma. Una de muy mal gusto.

-Es verdad. Yo no fui quien te crió, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Pero el hecho de que estés viva me hace pensar que él está contigo y que finges deliberadamente aquí. O quizás no. Admito que me siento confundida al respecto.-

Y no era la única. Después de todo, si bien había impresionado a todas las jóvenes con sus palabras, Anna tenía razones para ser la más afectada. Su mente. Su madre había leído su mente como si se tratara de un libro abierto. No obstante, la habían abandonado por su poder, por sus capacidades por… No. Era imposible que cualquiera de esas razones que siempre había tratado de imaginar fueran la causa. Esa mujer había mencionado a alguien más, pero ¿quién? ¿Un tutor? ¿Alguien que debía cuidarla? No entendía nada y el desconcierto la estaba enloqueciendo.

-Tengamos un combate pues, para enmendar todo este tedioso problema. Si me vences, prometo no volver nunca a este sitio y dejar en libertad a Ashley para que haga lo que mejor le parezca. Por supuesto que también podrá regresar en cualquier momento a la casa si ese es su deseo. Por otra parte, creo que tengo derecho a ganar algo también. Y dado que me fuiste arrebatada hace once años, creo que lo más justo es que seas precisamente tú mi condición. En otras palabras, si soy yo quien te vence, tanto tú como Ashley tendrán que regresar conmigo a Rusia. Y por si hace falta aclararlo, no permitiré que practiques el shamanismo.-

Hubo varias reacciones ante tal devastador discurso. Ashley palideció inmediatamente al escuchar las condiciones de Yan, en tanto Karin enfurecía y Tami trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. En todo caso, la más cercana a Anna en cuanto a su reacción fue Tami. La joven sacerdotisa, de por sí no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Arrebatada? ¿No volver a practicar el shamanismo? Nada de esto tenía ningún sentido para ella y no acababa de superarlo cuando el discurso prosiguió.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta. No es muy difícil, ¿sabes? Sólo debes decir "sí" o "no". Claro está que de acuerdo a lo que respondas estarás decidiendo el destino de tu hermana menor, mas si te sirve como consuelo te diré que nada podría impedirme llevarme a ambas a Rusia. Quizás aquí tengas otra identidad, pero en Moscú figuras en la lista de desaparecidos, lo que me da todo el apoyo legas que necesito para llevarte allí puesto que eres menor de edad. Quiero que sepas que puedo borrar tu existencia como Anna Kyouyama en un instante si eso me apetece y no obstante, te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir tu destino; algo que siquiera a Ashley le he ofrecido. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hago? Es porque no comprendo tu actos. El combate tal vez me esclarezca todo este asunto y me permita comprender la incredulidad que dejas trasparentar en cada uno de tus rasgos en estos momentos. Deseo saber por qué me odias tanto y como no se me ocurre otra forma de que te muestres realmente cómo eres ante mí, entiendo que lo mejor será pelear para que puedas liberar todo ese odio. Si aceptas este desafío, puedes buscarme en una hora en la montaña de Osore. Dejaré que seas tú quién tenga la ventaja de elegir el estilo bajo el cual nos enfrentaremos. Supongo que escogerás pelear como sacerdotisa. Eso no a mí no me debilitará en lo más mínimo, puesto que conozco este templo mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de ustedes cree. Pero si quieres que usemos algún otro estilo, también estará bien.-

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta mientras dejaba un nuevo halo de incredulidad tras de sí. Con esas palabras definitivamente la había paralizado por completo, sin embargo, la sorpresa mayor fue que admitiera ser una sacerdotisa. ¿Ella? Ninguna de las presentes, sabía ya que más esperar de esa mujer.

Aún a sabiendas de que no le prestarían atención alguna a sus verdaderos sentimientos, Yan añadió:

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.- Hizo una pausa antes de añadir en un susurro apenas audible para su hija, quien todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca suyo como para oírle decir: -En verdad lo siento mucho.-

Dicho esto salió del templo y se desvaneció entre una pequeña multitud que caminaba por las calles.

* * *

-Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si realmente vendrías hasta aquí.-

Yan se encontraba serenamente sentada sobre unas rocas con un molinete en su mano. Curiosamente, Anna sintió una extraña sensación de nostalgia al ver repetida una imagen similar a aquel primer encuentro que había tenido con Shail en ese mismo lugar. No obstante, a diferencia de esa ocasión, la mujer llevaba puesto un sobretodo negro que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y así las veces de capa. Irónicamente, la joven sintió la incómoda sensación de que se hecho no era una casualidad en absoluto. Que no deseara revelar lo que había debajo de ese abrigo era un distintivo que había contemplado con sus propios ojos cuando conoció a Crystal y sabía por las palabras de Tami que ese hombre que atacó el templo también lo poseía. En todo caso, estaba harta de aparentes y falsas coincidencias.

-¿Qué intentas ocultar?-

La mujer sonrió levemente antes de contestar.

-Nada en absoluto. De hecho, estoy dispuesta a mostrarte mucho más de lo que tú lo estás.- dejo caer el sobretodo mientras concluía sus palabras. –Entenderás seguramente que no puedo vestir así por las calles.-

Anna no impresionó. También estaba cansada de tener esas reacciones a causa de su madre. En realidad y para ser más exactos, ya se esperaba cualquier cosa de esa mujer y tal vez fue por eso que simplemente la observó serena cuando notó las vestimentas tradicionales de sacerdotisa que tenía puestas. Incluso se atrevió a acotar:

-No combina en absoluto con ese abrigo.-

-Esa es la idea… Porque tampoco combina conmigo. Eso fue algo que entendí desde hace mucho tiempo.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -¿Alguna vez has peleado en un combate de este tipo?-

-No.-

-Comprendo.-

El hecho en verdad era que ninguna de las dos se comprendía en lo más mínimo. Era patético, pero ni siquiera cuando se hablaban como rivales podían mantener una conversación por más de dos segundos sin que fueran irrumpidas por un molesto silencio.

-Las reglas no son muy complejas. Debes considerarme un espíritu maligno (y antes de que me interrumpas, no digo que no lo creas ya) e intentar utilizar tus poderes para exorcizarme. Al mismo tiempo, yo trataré de hacer lo mismo. El combate terminará cuando una de las dos ya no pueda pelear más o se rinda. La razón por la que ya no se realicen este tipo de combates es bastante obvia: no sólo se convertía a los rivales en "monstruos" sino que también se constituía una pelea que aparentaba no tener escrúpulos al momento de considerar la vida del oponente.-

-Por mí está bien.-

Yan suspiró.

-Supuse que dirías algo así. Te deseo buena suerte.-

-No esperes que responda de la misma forma.-

-Descuida. No lo esperaba.-

Tami y las otras sacerdotisas llegaron a tiempo para contemplar aturdidas el primer movimiento de aquel insensato combate. Muchas esferas en un tono grisáceo se expandieron en torno al cuerpo de Yan, en tanto ésta mantenía su brazo derecho levantado y sus ojos completamente cerrados. Las esferas rodearon tan rápidamente a Anna que apenas pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando ya se encontraba totalmente sujeta por ellas y era suspendida en el aire. Aún así, una parte de las esferas seguía rodeando a Yan, quien recitaba un conjuro logrando que las cuentas rozaran a la joven una y otra vez como navajas y las que la rodeaban la aferraran aún más hasta dificultarle el oxígeno.

-Ha terminado.-

-Ni hablar.-

No podía hablar prácticamente a causa del daño que ese relicario le estaba haciendo. No obstante, sus únicas palabras salieron como un susurro envenenado por el gran rencor y desprecio que la invadían.

Su madre la observó atónita durante unos instantes. Comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente comprendía la gravedad de la situación; si comprendía que fácilmente podría matarla utilizando su técnica y que se encontraba en incondicional e indiscutible desventaja. Esa pelea había acabado en el momento en que la sujetó. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué actuaba en forma tan absurda? ¿Acaso… acaso consideraba tan terrible el hecho de regresar a su propio hogar? Era obvio que sí y, lamentablemente, Yan no podía culparla en absoluto.

A lo lejos, la joven de cabellos rojizos que totalmente perpleja, mas no por la razón que mantenía a Ashley y a Karin sin habla, sino porque estaba casi segura de haber oído hablar de aquella técnica. No. Estaba completamente segura de ello, pero aún no podía llegar a asimilar el cariz que ese recuerdo le daba indefectiblemente al rumbo de todos sus pensamientos.

Pocos meses después de haber llegado al templo, una joven un poco mayor que el resto se le había acercado y había estrechado una buena relación tanto con ella como con Karin. Aquella aprendiza, tenía la peculiaridad de sonreír en casi todo momento y siempre parecía abocarse a su entrenamiento por una razón en particular.

En una ocasión, Tami se había atrevido a preguntarle por qué. No recordaba todas sus palabras, mas si mantenía en su mente una frase en especial: "Porque deseo ser como ella. Una sacerdotisa con la capacidad de vencer a sus oponentes con grandeza y al mismo tiempo un temple insuperable."

Esa misma tarde, le había descripto la técnica que una vez le observara hacer y le había comentado que sus poderes en nada se parecían a los de cualquier shaman. Sin embargo, incluso luego de aprender el estilo prohibido, jamás relacionó a aquella gran técnica con nada en especial, pero ahora… Ahora comprendía perfectamente todo. Ahora sabía por qué esa técnica era distinta a todas las demás, mas el significado implícito y posible de eso era…

El porte, la solemnidad de su técnica, la postura perfecta y el temple impasible con que la miraba. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

-¡Anna! ¡Ya no debes pelear! ¡No debes intentar atacar a tu madre!-

Pero la frase llegó demasiado tarde. Yan había detenido la técnica y liberado a su hija del ataque. De hecho, se quedó firmemente de pie con sus ojos cerrados y sin moverse en lo más mínimo. No parecía tratarse de una trampa. A decir verdad, daba la impresión de que aquella mujer se estaba preparando para ser ejecutada. Anna, la atacó sin miramientos sin prestar atención alguna a los gritos de Tami. Aún así, antes de que lograra llegar a atacar directamente al cuerpo de Yan, el suyo propio cayó desvanecido a pocos metros a su lado. Ahora, definitivamente había terminado.

Las tres jóvenes corrieron hacia Anna sin ponerse a pensar siquiera que esa mujer seguía a su lado. Yan miró el cuerpo desfallecido de su hija con cierta tristeza, remordimiento e incluso algo de ira pues acababa de comprobar que ésta la odiaba lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a ella aún en las pésimas condiciones en que se encontraba su cuerpo. Suspiró y empezó a alejarse de la escena, aunque no contaba con que una de las sacerdotisas la detuviera.

-Alto. Recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo que haría si vencía, pero no pienso permitírselo. Por eso… ¡si quiere enfrentarse a alguien, hágalo conmigo!-

Yan miró por encima de su hombro como la joven de cabellos rojizos la llamaba. No era un shaman común y corriente; eso era más que evidente. Aquella adolescente se había dado cuenta de las capacidades que había mantenido ocultas durante la pelea y la retaba a utilizarlas contra ella, pero sinceramente ya no tenía deseo alguno de luchar. Se sentía demasiado dolida por la conducta de su hija como para hacerlo.

Volvió a voltearse dispuesta a seguir su camino, cuando Tami la atacó con su lanza de llamas. La mujer se giró lentamente hacia la sacerdotisa de cabellos rojizos y le dirigió una última mirada triste antes de fijar realmente los ojos en su cuerpo, generando así un columna de oscuridad que la hizo perder su modo shadow de inmediato.

Tami cayó casi inmóvil a causa del dolor y con el rostro completamente pálido por la terrible confusión que la estaba asaltando. Era imposible. ¿Cómo había podido vencerla aquella mujer con tal tremenda sencillez? Karin y Ashley también estaban atónitas, por lo que Yan decidió decir algo antes de desaparecer definitivamente de ese sitio.

-Creo que deberían dejar sus incertidumbres y odio para después. En su lugar, más bien deberían encargarse de llevarla a un médico. Tiene demasiada fiebre y no a causa de mi técnica.-

Yan se desvaneció. Tami tardó sólo unos instantes en comprenderlo todo y se tornó aún más furiosa de lo que estaba. ¡Maldición! Le había preguntado muchas veces a Anna por su estado, pero en ningún momento le había dicho realmente cómo se encontraba. Y era una total locura, porque de pelear afiebrada o con su cuerpo debilitado… ¡Rayos!

* * *

Su cuerpo se encontraba extenuado cuando despertó. No estaba del todo segura de si se encontraba en una clínica o en su propia habitación, puesto que todavía estaba demasiado mareada como para poder fijar su mirada.

Lentamente, los recuerdos de aquel combate y la noción de estar en su futón aparecieron junto con una gran impotencia. Había perdido. No tenía ninguna importancia que no hubiera sido su madre quien le hubiera dado el golpe de gracia. Y aún si no fuera considerado como una derrota, después de comprobar sus poderes, estaba segura de que nada podría hacer en su contra. Sin embargo…

-No hay diferencia. Perder contra ti o contra Crystal… de cualquier forma, Anna Kyoyama desaparecerá.-

Suspiró. No esperaba que nadie más estuviera escuchándola y quizás fue por eso que su impresión fue grande cuando descubrió lo contrario… tal vez, no.

-Veo que finalmente te has dado cuenta.-

Su rostro empalideció notablemente al oír aquella voz. No estaba del todo segura de si la fiebre la estaba haciendo ver visiones, pero aquel sudor helado que la recorría no parecía ser causado por ninguna ilusión. Una extraña sensación de pánico la recorría. No estaba soñando.

-Crystal.-

Su cuerpo que prácticamente inmóvil al tiempo que aquella mujer cubierta en mantos negros se acercaba a su futón. Sentía escalofríos permanentes y una sensación de absoluta impotencia ante la certeza de que no tenía forma de defenderse sin importar lo que tratara de hacer.

-Me da mucho gusto que finalmente entiendas tu situación...-

Se detuvo unos instantes mientras se recostaba prácticamente sobre la sacerdotisa. Le acarició suavemente el cabello y luego dirigió su mano derecha hacia la inscripción que yacía en el brazo de la joven, a la vez que le susurraba unas palabras al oído, haciéndola perder por completo el control de su cuerpo.

-…Noche.-

Ese fue su último susurro antes de apartarse para contemplar la venidera función.

* * *

Yan observaba las pocas estrellas que esa noche podían vislumbrarse desde la montaña. Había regresado allí al anochecer y había permanecido de pie contemplando el cielo sin cesar. Esperaba. Sólo esperaba.

Su mente aún estaba divagando cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención.

-Sabía que vendrías.- comentó con una mezcla de melancolía y cansancio. –Anna yo…-

-Pelea.-

Lo dijo con tanto odio y desprecio que la expresión de Yan se tornó aún más depresiva. No obstante, cuando vio la furia ciega que yacía en sus ojos, percibió casi al instante que algo distinto estaba ocurriendo en esta ocasión.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la joven sacerdotisa fue cubierta por una columna de luz oscura. Sintió el tremendo poder que se estaba liberando, mas nada pudo hacer para evitar el ataque que la dejó totalmente inmóvil y casi inconciente sobre las rocas. Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente y se le dificultaba respirar, ya que había recibido aquel terrible impacto sin ninguna defensa o protección. Aún así, pudo oír perfectamente cuando Anna masculló "modo shadow" al tiempo que salía de aquella columna de luz sombría.

Contempló el cuerpo de la joven envuelto en un manto negro que impedía ver la mayoría de su cuerpo. Su rostro, casi lívido y de temple impasible, poseía un hexagrama en su parte superior en un tono oscuro que brillaba incandescentemente como la energía oscura que la rodeaba. Sus labios y sus rojos ojos estaban delineados de negro confiriéndole así una mayor insensibilidad a su expresión.

Llevaba el completamente cabello rubio hasta la cintura y una Hoz ensangrentada en su brazo izquierdo.

Su madre la miró débilmente mientras levantaba la guadaña y la apuntaba con la intención de atravesarla. Sin embargo, antes de que eso ocurriera, Anna soltó su arma con un grito lleno de desesperación y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos. Se debatía una y otra vez con una gran ira, a la vez que trataba obtener nuevamente el control de su cuerpo y mascullaba débilmente unas palabras en dirección a una sombra que la observaba a corta distancia.

-No soy… no soy… ¡No soy tu marioneta!-

Toda la energía que la estaba apresando se liberó a través de su brazo izquierdo, el cual apuntó instintivamente hacia Crystal, quien se desvaneció entre la energía oscura.

La sacerdotisa cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, volviendo a su estado normal mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para poder contener su propia caída y respiraba muy agitadamente.

Aún sentía una gran desesperación y la impotencia que la embargaba era insoportable puesto que comprendía perfectamente lo que había estado a punto de hacer, a la vez que comprendía que le había resultado casi imposible liberarse de aquel control que Crystal le estaba ejerciendo. En todo caso, si aquella mujer se lo hubiera propuesto, de ninguna forma habría podido haberse librado. Y de ser así…

Yan caminó con mucha dificultad hacia su hija y la abrazó débilmente por detrás. Tomó el dije de lobo que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo colocó debajo de la mano izquierda antes de murmurarle unas palabras al oído y marcharse ella también del lugar.

El cuerpo de Anna seguía temblando cuando Tami se le acercó. Había llegado a presenciar el último instante del combate y entendía a la perfección la causa de las lágrimas que veía derramadas sobre las rocas. Se disponía a decirle algo también cuando notó una inscripción que ya tanto antes había visto en una ocasión: "He aquí la muestra de que has pasado tu primera prueba. Crystal" Sobre el mensaje una rosa cristalina se extendía delicadamente, dándole a la joven un motivo mayor de confusión. Después de todo, la sorpresa no era únicamente volver a ver ese mensaje. La mayor sorpresa era que en lugar de un arma, aquella rosa había aparecido como una supuesta prueba de...

Eso también era algo que desconocía. ¿Qué era aquello que deseaba poner a prueba Crystal y para qué? No lograba entenderlo.

A lo lejos alguien se hallaba de pie sobre la entrada del templo que yacía en la montaña. Su piel no tenía color en absoluto y poseía un diseño de símbolos negros que rodeaban sus ojos rojizos por de bajo de su despeinado cabello negro. Pero a pesar de tener en parte la apariencia de un joven, las alas negras en las que se envolvía desmentía por completo aquella impresión.

Suspiró profundamente a la vez que el viento mecía sus cabellos antes de contemplar nuevamente la escena que se desarrollaba a distancia.

-Puedo sentir la energía liberada por el modo shadow. Parece que después de todo, ha llegado la hora de que comience el espectáculo.-

Dicho esto saltó hacia las rocas, dejando ver así las cadenas que lo mantenían cautivo. Su cuerpo fue variando velozmente mientras su tamaño aumentaba más y más hasta alcanzar una imagen que había mantenido durante un corto tiempo. En la entrada del templo de Osore, finalmente la silueta de un Oh-Oni apareció.

Continuará…


	9. Ojos rojos

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Shaman King Fusion**

Capítulo 9: **Ojos rojos. **

Destrucción, traición, lágrimas de dolor en medio de un mar de frías cenizas. ¿Quién había causado todos esos daños? ¿Con qué fin asesinar sin piedad a un grupo de sacerdotisas sin aparente motivo alguno? No. Era una mentira pensar que no existía un motivo. Ese shaman seguramente buscaba a alguien más esa noche. Pero, ¿a quién? O tal vez más importante aún: ¿Por qué?

Su cabello se meció en un lento vaivén ocasionado por la breve brisa que había esa tarde en la montaña. Aún quedaban algunos indicios de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, si bien las cenizas y los restos de relicarios comenzaban a dispersarse por el funesto y sombrío territorio que abarcaba ese lugar.

-Aunque permanezcas aquí por una eternidad, el polvo no va a responder a tus preguntas, Anna. El que hizo esto parecía tenerlo todo calculado, por lo que dudo mucho que...-

-Dime por qué, Tami. Tú sabes algo más, ¿o acaso me equivoco? ¿A quién... a quién buscaba ese hombre?-

La joven de cabellos rojizos la contempló durante unos instantes antes de contestar. Sabía que no podría ocultarle la verdad por siempre, sin embargo, una parte muy grande de su ser deseaba que en realidad eso fuera posible.

-Sindelick... ella me dijo algo antes de morir. Dijo que había estado cooperando para eliminar al "error" que representábamos tú y yo en este templo, pero que las otras ancianas no eran lo suficientemente listas para comprenderla y que por eso no las había hecho partícipes de sus actos.- hizo una pausa. –Anna yo... ese hombre nada tuvo que ver con su muerte. Yo... yo fui quien la mató. ¡Yo fui quien asesinó a Sindelick!-

El sonido de un bolso junto con algunos pasos retrocediendo hizo que ambas sacerdotisas voltearan hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarse con las miradas anonadadas de las dos más jóvenes discípulas.

-Katherine.- masculló una frívola Tami. Su conducta no ayudaba en lo absoluto en la situación que estaban atravesando. No hizo más que enfurecer a la joven con su actitud.

-¿Cómo puedes...? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo como si no importara? ¡Mataste a mi abuela! ¡Tú! ¡Tú que debiste morir en el lago! ¿Dime entonces cómo es que sigues con vida?-

-Superiora Katherine, tranquilícese por favor. Gritar no la va a ayudar a...-

-¡Cállate! Ashley tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estoy sintiendo. ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí en primer lugar!-

Ashley la miró tristemente antes de empezar a retroceder hacia el templo. Luego de unos pocos pasos, giró y se marchó corriendo del lugar. Anna permaneció pensativa por unos momentos antes de intervenir.

-Ya fue suficiente, Katherine.-

-¿Suficiente? ¡¿Suficiente? ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Ella asesinó a mi abuela y me pides que actúe como si nada! Pero comprendo. Después de todo, entre ustedes han de entenderse muy bien. Ya se me hacía muy extraña esa conducta tuya. ¡Ustedes lo planearon todo desde un comienzo!-

La joven de cabellos rubios apenas si la dejó terminar. Eliminó con pasos veloces la poca distancia que las separaba y le proporcionó una fuerte cachetada. El rostro de Katherine se tornó iracundo. Observaba la expresión serena de Anna con un gran odio.

-Te dije que te detuvieras. Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, el sujeto que mató a todas las ancianas habría matado a Sindelick también aún si Tami no hubiera intervenido. Además, Sindelick trató de matarnos en primer lugar y ni siquiera pensó en la seguridad de las demás ancianas o de cualquier persona que estuviera aquí cuando lo hizo. ¿Por qué quieres recargar a otros con la responsabilidad de su muerte cuando fue ella misma quien la provocó?-

-Eso... eso no es verdad. No es cierto... ¡La abuela jamás haría algo así!-

Anna suspiró. Aquella sacerdotisa estaba completamente fuera de control. Se inclinó hacia el bolso que yacía en el suelo y sacó cuidadosamente un pequeño cuchillo que se encontraba envuelto junto con algunos bocadillos. Su temple se volvió inescrutable mientras se erguía nuevamente y giraba el cuchillo en su mano para poner el mango a disposición de Katherine, quien la observaba confundida.

-Si estás buscando responsables, supongo que te agradará también acabar con la persona que fue la causante de que Tami sobreviviera en primer lugar y también la persona por la cual Sindelick se involucró con esos sujetos. Si es así, adelante: toma el cuchillo y atácame si lo deseas. Sin embargo, hagas lo que hagas dudo mucho que puedas sentirte mejor en absoluto, puesto que nada de lo que intentes te librará de la verdad. Después de todo, tú eres quien sabe mejor que nadie que fue ella la culpable... la que trató de matarnos, si bien tratas de encontrar excusas ante el hecho. Muy bien, te doy la oportunidad de que lo hagas. Atácame Katherine. Eso era lo que quería tu abuela, aunque dudo mucho que eso haga que tu alma o la suya puedan descansar en paz.-

La joven tomó el cuchillo de su mano y por un instante, en verdad pareció meditar si la atacaría o no con él. No obstante, al cabo de unos segundos, arrojó el cuchillo al suelo en tanto caía ella misma de rodillas también.

-¿Por qué... tuvo que ocurrir todo esto?-

Sus sollozos se empezaron a oír al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y corría también en dirección al templo. Tami ya estaba pensando seriamente en seguirla cuando notó que Anna se sentaba sobre un montículo de rocas y sacaba un extraño dije de su bolsillo. Iba a preguntarle a qué se debía su repentina expresión melancólica cuando ella misma la interrumpió.

-"¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir todo esto?"- suspiró. Miraba con cierta tristeza al dije que sujetaba en su mano derecha. -¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿Qué es lo que me hace diferente del resto?-

-Anna, tú...-

-Ella también posee el reishi.-

-¿Cómo dices?- estaba atónita, pero Anna siquiera reparó en su confusión y continuó hablando.

-Posee el reishi y también... tiene un poder espiritual indescriptible. Cuando me sujetó con su técnica, no pude moverme ni tan sólo un milímetro o mucho menos intentar zafarme de su agarre. Incluso cuando tomó mi mano, su energía era demasiado grande como para poder soltarme. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo de diferente que...?-

-Tratar de comprender las razones de los actos de otros no hará que logres aceptarlos. Tampoco el pensar demasiado en algo te ayudará necesariamente a comprender ese algo.-

Un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de Tami al reconocer esa voz. Ambas se giraron lentamente hacia aquel hombre de cabellos platinados que las contemplaba pacientemente con algo de curiosidad.

-¿No me digan que ninguna de las dos se había siquiera dado cuenta de mi presencia?- sonrió. –Eso no está nada bien, niñas.-

-Tú...-

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar entonces. La joven de cabellos rojizos estaba tan ensimismada que siquiera se dio cuenta del estado de enajenación en el que se encontraba Anna.

-Neo.-

Tami no pudo reconocer el tono de voz que la sacerdotisa empleaba. De hecho, la contempló casi paralizada al percibir que su aura estaba invadida por una furia ciega que parecía corromperla. Algo que la confundió aún más fue la forma en que había llamado a ese hombre. ¿Acaso... acaso Anna sabía algo acerca de él?

-¿Ocurre algo... pequeña?-

-¡Neo!-

Un haz de luz cubrió su cuerpo poco antes de que arremetiera contra Neo, quien esquivó fácilmente su ataque, si bien Anna había vuelto a realizar inconcientemente aquel modo shadow que Crystal había forzado en su alma. Tami observó perpleja como todos los ataques de la guadaña eran detenidos sin mayores problemas por Neo, hasta que de un momento a otro, el mismo sujetó la hoz con sus manos el tiempo suficiente como para arrojar a la sacerdotisa contra unas rocas. Estaba apunto de terminar con ella cuando escuchó unos gritos acercarse en su dirección. Ashley.

-Excelente. Cuanto antes aparezcan más rápido podré acabar con todas ustedes.-

Neo desenfundó una katana más larga de lo habitual con su mano izquierda y cambió la dirección de su ataque hacia la aprendiza más joven. Fue derribado antes de poder siquiera alcanzar su blanco.

Anna, quien había vuelto a la normalidad miró llena de incredulidad a la figura gigantesca que se había posicionado delante de ella y que había arrojado a aquel sujeto antes de que atacara a Ashley. Con un hilo de voz, apenas pudo pronunciar: "_oh-oni_".

El oh-oni se giró hacia ella por unos interminables instantes antes de desaparecer de la misma forma en que Neo lo había hecho en el mismo instante que fue herido. Sin embargo, aún en la confusión que estaba atravesando, hubo algo que no le pasó en absoluto desapercibido: podía sentir algo totalmente distinto en la presencia de ese ogro. Un aura distinta, una gran cantidad de sentimientos extraños envolviéndolo... y cadenas. Había podido notarlo todo y no obstante, estaba tan alterada que no le dio la mayor importancia.

Tami, que había permanecido quieta hasta entonces, parecía furiosa consigo misma. Se acercó lentamente hacia las jóvenes y ayudó a Anna a incorporarse.

-¿Por qué forzaste tu poder espiritual? Tratar de usar un estilo que no sabes controlar es...-

-Fue él...-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- masculló seria al notar que el tono de voz de la sacerdotisa era débil, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado sombrío.

- Fue él. Él fue quien trató de matarme hace ya once años.-

-¿Qué... qué has dicho?-

-Finalmente... he podido recordarlo.-

* * *

Dar conciertos era algo que se había vuelto casi una rutina en su vida. No importaba a dónde fuera o si cantaba algún tema nuevo o no. Básicamente su forma de cantar no se alteraba ni tampoco el papel que solía representar frente al escenario. Un "papel". Sí, ella había sido criada como una sacerdotisa y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, seguía sintiendo como una. El problema era que llamar la atención de su público con un carácter frío y siendo muy discreta era algo sencillamente muy difícil de lograr; especialmente si la cantante en particular cantaba el tipo de canciones que ella cantaba o pertenecía al género del rock.

En definitiva, nunca le había importado en absoluto fingir... hasta ahora. Todavía tenía que decir qué haría con respecto a Hao, puesto que una negativa podría llevarlos a una inminente separación, lo cual era precisamente lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos, teniendo en cuenta su último encuentro con Neo y el terror que ello le había provocado. Por otra parte, si aceptaba estar a su lado como algo más que una aliada, sabía que tendría que fingir sentimiento hacia él que en verdad no tenía. Esa idea le desagradaba demasiado aún en sus propios pensamientos. No quería engañarlo, pero estaba completamente segura de que Hao no se quedaría tranquilo luego de haber confesado sus supuestos sentimientos hacia ella. En algún momento el shaman seguramente le pediría una respuesta por ello. No obstante, ¿realmente podría dársela? No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer y tampoco sabía cómo rayos su casi inexistente relación había deparado en aquel desastre. Sólo le quedaba suplicar que Hao le diera el suficiente tiempo como para poner todos sus pensamientos en claro.

La joven caminaba por los pasillos más alejados del lugar en donde había cantado con cierta preocupación. No podía calmarse y si bien había actuado como de costumbre en el escenario, ahora que estaba sola y fuera de él, esas vestimentas tan impropias que llevaba y su propia apariencia personal la irritaban. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que se sintiera tan asqueada de sí misma, pero no tenía ningún remedio. Sólo tendría que tratar de no pensar por algunos momentos. Necesitaba descansar.

-Kimberly.-

La sacerdotisa sintió como si una fuerte ventisca la hubiera atravesado cuando el shaman la llamó. Se giró algo atemorizada hacia él, sólo para encontrarse con una mirada tan llena de determinación, la cual confirmó sus mayores pesares.

-Hao, yo...-

-Necesito hablar contigo. Llevas varios días esquivándome, Kimberly. ¿Qué es lo que intentas ocultar? Si no puedes corresponderme lo entenderé, pero ya no soportaré que sigas fingiendo que nada sucedió. ¿Por cuánto más piensas evitarme para...?-

-Yo no te he estado evitando, Hao. Yo sólo...-

-Entonces responde lo que necesito saber, Kimberly. No te estoy obligando a aceptarme. Sólo quiero que dejes de comportarte de esta forma.-

La joven gimió internamente mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Podía verla a través de ellos. Podía ver aquella determinación que los separaría definitivamente si se negaba. Tenía que hacer algo, decir algo o...

-Supongo que esta es tu respuesta.-

Hao suspiró con cierta decepción antes de disponerse a marcharse. Ya estaba volteándose, cuando la sacerdotisa sujetó su brazo fuertemente para detenerlo.

-¿Quieres una respuesta? Te daré una respuesta.-

Dicho esto, comenzó a besarlo con tanta vehemencia, que el shaman tardó unos instantes en poder reaccionar y corresponderla con el mismo ímpetu y las mismas fuerzas. La asió fuertemente por la cintura y empezó acariciarle la espalda, cosa que en lugar de impulsarla a continuar, fue como un balde de agua fría para la joven. En tanto se alejaba levemente de él entre besos, Kimberly notó por primera vez y con desesperación la poca ropa que en realidad llevaba. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta el contacto del cuerpo de Hao contra toda su piel, le habría valido exactamente lo mismo estar vestida o no.

No quiso preocuparlo con una expresión consternada, sin embargo, y le sonrió cálidamente antes de preguntar:

-¿Es esa una respuesta suficiente para ti?-

Hao también sonrió. Y sonrió mucho más cuando de un empellón volvió a atraerla hacia su boca. Irónicamente y por extraño que eso le resultara más tarde, la joven se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello y le dejó besarla y tocarla cuanto él quiso, mientras ella también hacía lo propio aferrándole el cabello.

* * *

Anna observó fijamente el cielo tormentoso que las cubría mientras se recostaba contra una gran roca en el suelo. Su mirada se notaba perdida en tanto cerraba sus ojos lentamente como si deseara concentrarse plenamente en lo que en su propia mente estaba viendo. Tami y Ashley esperaron por varios minutos hasta que finalmente la sacerdotisa habló:

-Hacía... frío. Había habido una tormenta pocas horas antes y un viento muy fuerte seguía arremolinándose en la montaña. Recuerdo que abrí mis ojos y ante mi se hallaba ese hombre con una expresión llena de diversión y maldad. Desenvainó una espada para atravesarme, pero algo lo detuvo antes. No puedo recordar qué fue lo que evitó que me asesinara aquella noche, pero sí recuerdo que desgarró mi ropa, la cual era lo suficientemente gruesa como para soportar la baja temperatura que hacía en ese momento, dejándome así expuesta por completo y desvaneciéndose ante mis ojos luego de escribir algo en el suelo.-

-¿Escribir? ¿Qué fue lo que escribió?-

-No lo sé. No puedo recordar nada más. Sólo recuerdo que escribió varias letras, sin embargo, la abuela me comentó que cuando me encontraron, descubrieron una frase escrita en el suelo. La frase decía: "_Adiós, Ann a_" escrito en japonés y esa fue la razón por la que me dieron ese nombre. No obstante, la abuela dijo que el mensaje estaba algo borrado y que parecía como si hubieran desaparecido algunos caracteres a causa de la nevada que hubo más tarde esa misma noche.-

-¿Estás segura de que no puedes recordar nada más?-

-No, no puedo recordar nada más al respecto. Sólo sé que cuando lo vi, mis recuerdos regresaron a mí uno tras otro sin que pudiera reaccionar.-

-¿Pero cómo es posible que ese hombre te haya traído aquí?-

-Quizás tú madre lo contrató y...-Tami se detuvo al ver la expresión acongojada de la joven. –Lo siento. No quise decir eso.-

-Te equivocas. La verdad... es que ya no estoy segura de nada.- suspiró.

-"_Y puesto que me fuiste arrebatada..._" Es eso lo que te hace dudar, ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué es lo que me diferencia de ellos? No puedo entenderlo.-

Las tres sacerdotisas se observaron mutuamente en medio de un ambiente lleno de confusión y desaliento. Algo les decía que todos aquellos hechos que estaban sucediendo no eran más que un simple preludio a un acontecimiento mucho mayor.

* * *

Las ensangrentadas alas negras se extendieron cubriendo casi por completo su cuerpo. Sentía un gran asco ante su propia necesidad de devorar almas e incluso onis para mantenerse en pie, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna otra salida si es que deseaba permanecer con vida.

Su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente como una reacción de rebelión ante lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún así no podía dejar de devorar a aquel ser deforme y gigantesco que le resultaba una presa fácil de roer. Tenía demasiada hambre. La había tenido desde que había empezado a liberarse de su encierro. Estaba realmente hambriento, pero dudaba que alguien pudiera suministrarle el verdadero tipo de alimentación que el precisaba.

Recordó a su pesar que quizás si habría alguien que podría ayudarlo... pero preferiría desaparecer mil veces antes que aceptarlo.

Arrojó con fuerza parte del cuerpo destrozado de aquel oni y se sentó cabizbajo con una expresión que, de ser humano, habría sido tomada como una terrible demostración de melancolía.

A lo lejos, una figura lo contemplaba con cierto recelo. Se ocultaba entre las sombras provocadas por las cientos de rocas que se esparcían por esa zona en particular y permanecía atenta a cualquier movimiento por parte de él que pudiera provocar que descubriera su existencia.

En varias ocasiones intentó acercarse a él con bastante de reticencia. Sin embargo, se detuvo cada vez antes de hacerlo y terminó por desaparecer de aquel lugar. Él giró ligeramente su rostro en dirección a las rocas en donde hasta hacía unos instantes alguien había estado observándolo. Su mirada se llenó de una melancolía y decepción aún mayores a las que ya poseía, pero había un sentimiento nuevo que podía traslucirse en su rostro: desconsuelo.

* * *

La cena en el templo transcurrió en medio de un ambiente por demás tenso. Ninguna de las jóvenes hablaba, sin embargo, Katherine no había apartado su vista ni por un instante de Tami. Había un brillo casi obsesivo en su mirada; como si deseara su muerte en compensación por la de su abuela. Mientras tanto, Karin observaba casi con desesperación la actitud impasible de la joven de cabellos rojizos. Sabía que se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido y a la vez molesta por toda aquella situación, no obstante, lo único que estaba logrando con esa conducta era enfurecer más y más a aquella otra aprendiza quien parecía estar meditando seriamente el hacerle algún daño.

Ashley, por otro lado, no se atrevía a mirar a Katherine. Aún tenía grabadas en su interior las palabras que le había arrojado sin más y sinceramente se sentía demasiado apenada por ello como para arriesgarse a ser blanco de sus ataques verbales nuevamente. Sabía que era una completa inútil como sacerdotisa. Lo sabía, pero aún así no podía regresar. Se sentía atrapada y lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien le recordara su propia desesperación. Suspiró.

-¿Saldrías... a caminar conmigo, Ashley?-

La aprendiza se giró confusa hacia la única sacerdotisa que parecía no estar pensando en el incidente ocurrido en la montaña. Lo que más la había sorprendido y obligado a voltearse, sin embargo, había sido el tono dubitativo de su voz. Las otras sacerdotisas también habían reaccionado de una manera similar.

-Sí, sólo déme un momento por favor.-

-Muy bien. Te esperaré cerca de la entrada a la montaña.-

Ashley se levantó lentamente de la mesa después de que la sacerdotisa se marchara y miró a su alrededor discretamente antes de abandonar la habitación. En realidad, si se ponía a pensarlo con seriedad, lo cierto era que no deseaba encontrarse allí entonces. El ambiente se había vuelto aún más tenso de lo que ya era y, por extraño que eso pareciera y a pesar de sus sentimientos encontrados, prefería salir con Anna a tener que permanecer allí siquiera por un segundo más.

* * *

-Lamento haberte sacado tan precipitadamente. ¿Terminaste de cenar?-

-No, pero no te preocupes. La verdad es que me sentía demasiado incómoda como para poder comer algo de todas formas.-

Anna tenía la mira perdida en dirección a las montañas. Una suave brisa recorría esa zona abandonada bajo aquel cielo nocturno que apenas podía verse a causa de la gran neblina que lo resguardaba.

-Katherine... ella no está molesta contigo. Simplemente no sabe con quién descargar toda su frustración.-

-Lo sé. Es sólo... ella tiene razón. No hay ninguna razón para que yo permanezca en este templo y aún así...-

-No puedes volverte un shaman en un día.- la observó por primera vez desde que había llegado y suspiró. –Eso es cuestión de tiempo. El problema es si tú estás dispuesta a afrontarlo o no. Tú madre dijo que podías volver en cuanto quisieras. Recuérdalo.-

Ashley sonrió con cierta melancolía. En verdad se habría vuelto una situación muy penosa para ambas si Anna hubiese hablado de esa mujer como su propia madre.

-Yo... no deseo regresar a su lado. Aún si eso significa tener que quedarme aquí.-

La sacerdotisa de cabellos rubios suspiró. Ashley entendió muy tarde el verdadero valor de lo que acababa de decir.

-Anna yo...-

-No te preocupes. Es curioso, pero estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo antes de que llegaras.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cuando regrese... probablemente tenga que explicarle a la abuela todo lo ocurrido aquí.-

-¿Tu abuela? ¿Te refieres a alguna sacerdotisa?-

-Sí. Mi maestra. Su nombre es Kino Asakura.-

-Ya veo. Me alegraría haberla conocido.- comentó la aprendiza con cierto tono melancólico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Anna la contempló confundida ciertamente confundida. Ashley se sonrojó un poco y suspiró antes de contestar.

-Porque ella ha estado seguramente más tiempo contigo que ningún otro. Por eso me habría agradado conocerla. Tal vez así podría saber un poco más sobre ti.-

-Ashley...-

-Pero es mejor así.- adujo con una media sonrisa algo forzada y un poco de nerviosismo. –Si ella hubiera estado aquí también, entonces...-

-No. Si la abuela hubiera estado aquí, nada de esto habría sucedido.-

-Anna, tú...-

El ambiente había pasado a estar invadido por una fuerte desazón en pocos instantes. No obstante, antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la expresión de Anna cambió de un modo radicalmente significativo.

-Es él...-

-¿Qué?-

Lo próximo que sintió fue una fuerte ráfaga de energía que se dirigía hacia ellas, al mismo tiempo que su "hermana" la empujaba junto a ella al suelo para evitar el golpe. En todo caso, sólo logró evitarle el daño a Ashley. En su caso, el ataque había alcanzado su brazo derecho y lo había herido bastante.

Ambas se incorporaron con algo de dificultad, al tiempo que la joven notaba alarmada la sangre que manaba del abrazo de Anna. Pero eso no era nada comparado con la expresión que yacía en su rostro, ni con la inexpresión absoluta que yacía en su mirada.

-An...-

No pudo pronunciar nada más. El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa estaba nuevamente cubierto por un haz de luz negra.

-Así que... después de todo... vas a volver a hacerlo. ¿Eh, noche?-

-¡Neo!-

Nuevamente estaba allí. Aquella mirada, aquella apariencia y aquella sensación que invadió a Ashley hasta lo más profundo de su alma al verla por primera vez de ese modo.

El manto que cubría el cuerpo de Anna se abrió totalmente mientras ésta atacaba a Neo con su guadaña; haciendo que la joven aprendiza contemplara algo que la dejó instantáneamente pálida.

-Esas son... ¿Acaso es posible que sean... ropas de sacerdotisa?-

Y lo eran. Ashley observó confusa aquellas vestimentas que el manto cubría. Eran las vestimentas que las sacerdotisas solían usar en sus exorcismos, pero ¿por qué esas ropas eran negras? Eso y el hecho de que tenía un terrible presentimiento acerca de la energía que manaba en esos instantes del cuerpo de Anna. Incluso sin ser un shaman podía sentir la gran inestabilidad que yacía en torno a esta. Y eso no podía ser bueno de ninguna manera.

La aprendiza reaccionó justo a tiempo para ver como Anna caía contra unas rocas y volvía a su apariencia normal en un instante. Su cuerpo se veía bastante golpeado y Neo sonreía divertido al comprobar lo sencillo que había sido vencerla por segunda vez.

La joven miró a ese hombre con una expresión llena de infinita seriedad e ira. No parecía tener miedo. Era como si algo en su interior la obligara a rehusarse a cualquier tipo de debilidad enfrente de aquel shaman.

-Mátame.-

-¡No!- Ashley gritó con desesperación al oírla, mas su cuerpo parecía estar completamente inmovilizado por el pánico.

Por otra parte, Neo también se había detenido al escuchar a la sacerdotisa. La observaba con cierto recelo. Observaba aquella expresión en su rostro... y de repente empezó a gritar. Gritaba de dolor mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

Él había dejado de ver a Anna luego de notar su expresión. Veía a alguien más en el suelo. Veía ojos azules a través de los ojos negros de la sacerdotisa. Sentía la furia y la inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad en ese cuerpo que había dejado por completo de ser el de Anna para convertirse en una escena viva de su pasado.

"_Mátame_". Sí. Aún podía recordarlo.

Neo se desvaneció unos segundos después. Ashley todavía no podía creer que en verdad se había marchado sin herirlas, sin embargo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su hermana.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- masculló Anna incluso antes de que pudiera preguntárselo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso en el estado en que te encuentras? Tenemos que llevarte a un médico y...-

Una presencia indescriptiblemente fuerte hizo que detuviera sus palabras. En ese instante, justo cuando pensaba que ya no podía pasarles nada aún peor... apareció Crystal.

-Por lo que veo, todavía sigues sin poder controlar tu modo shadow, Anna. Es una lástima que no tengas tiempo de aprender cómo usarlo.-

Crystal empezó a caminar hacia ellas lentamente en tanto la joven de cabellos rubios la contemplaba furiosa pero impotente, y Ashley poseía una expresión llena de terror.

Era curioso que, si bien jamás antes había tenido que enfrentarse cara a cara con aquella mujer, estuviera tan aterrada en esos instantes. No obstante, ella no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que esa situación era aún más peligrosa que la que acababan de afrontar.

-Me da gusto que estén las dos aquí. Después de todo, considero que será mucho más simple el terminarlo todo en este mismo lugar.-

¿Terminar? Ninguna de las dos tuvo tiempo para pensar siquiera a qué se refería con eso antes de que aquella energía que envolvía a Crystal las invadiera por completo ocasionándoles un inmenso dolor. Ambas sujetaban sus ropas a la altura del pecho como si sintieran que este estuviera a punto de desgarrarse. Podían sentir como sus almas perdían el control al tiempo que esa mujer se les acercaba más y más...

-Detente.-

Crystal detuvo su paso casi sin darse cuenta y se volteó hacia el ser que acababa de darle una orden con un tono de voz increíblemente suave y al mismo tiempo exigente.

-No permitiré que lo hagas.-

Aquella figura se tornó visible ante los ojos de las sacerdotisas revelando así su rostro mientras escrutaba a Crystal con un semblante que decía claramente que la retaba a intentar continuar.

Sus ojos eran rojizos, en tanto su cabello y las alas que cubrían por completo su cuerpo eran de color negro. Tenía un grabado extraño del mismo color en su rostro y una tez muy clara, casi blanca, que lo hacía lucir aún más siniestro. Sus brazos, los cuales apenas podían verse a causa de sus alas, eran garras afiladas aunque más similares a la forma de manos humanas terriblemente deformadas y quemadas que a la garras de un animal.

Ella lo miró por unos interminables instantes antes de desaparecer entre las sombras. Pero aún así, había algo realmente extraño en su mirada. Era una expresión cargada de cansancio o quizás y sólo quizás, simplemente... desconsuelo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres noches desde aquella en que todo había ocurrido. Aquel ser se había desvanecido después de Crystal y sin decir nada más. Y sin embargo, Anna sentía una extraña sensación desde aquel instante en que lo viera. Sentía una terrible ansiedad junto con otra sensación aún más poderosa. Era algo que sencillamente no podía describir con palabras.

Ashley entró en la habitación de Anna tal y como había hecho las noches anteriores. Las otras sacerdotisas se habían enterado recién al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, tan ensimismadas estaban a causa de sus propios conflictos. Tami fue la primera en sentirse culpable por ello y también la primera en enfurecerse por no haber podido hacer nada al respecto. De todas formas, ninguna de ellas estaba en condiciones de aportarles demasiada ayuda teniendo en cuenta el estado de enajenación en el que encontraban.

-¿Sigues despierta?-

-Sí.-

-Ese ser era...-

-No lo sé. Él nos salvó... y me gustaría saber por qué.-

-Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de ello por el momento.-

-Lo sé.-

Lo sabía, sí. Y aún así no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Era una sensación tan extraña que...

Un escalofrío la atravesó cuando percibió una extraña fuerza proveniente de las montañas.

-Es él.-

-¿Qué?-

-Él está aquí... de nuevo.-

Sin mediar una palabra más, ambas sacerdotisas corrieron en dirección a la montaña. Allí, una escena realmente desconcertante las estaba esperando.

En medio de un manto de neblina y un ambiente denso y fúnebre, Neo se hallaba sonriente junto a un grupo de espíritus encapuchados de forma muy irregular. Entre ellos y aferrado tanto de brazos como de piernas por esos seres, se encontraba el cuerpo de aquel ser, quien gritaba furibundo al no poder librarse.

Neo las observó sonriente, casi divertido, antes de fijar nuevamente toda su atención en aquel que tenía prisionero. Estaba perdiendo el control a causa de toda la energía generada por aquellos pensamientos negativos que inundaban la montaña. Gritó con desesperación antes de perder todo el control de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por un haz de luz negra generado por toda la energía que lo estaba consumiendo. Su forma estaba cambiando velozmente y la sombra que se proyectaba dentro de toda esa niebla y oscuridad crecía cada vez más.

La figura fue revelándose lentamente. Aún cautiva, pero ya no por aquellos espíritus sino por cadenas. Y aquel cuerpo deformado que gritaba iracundo e incontrolable finalmente fue visible por completo a los ojos de aquella que tanto tiempo atrás lo había temido tanto.

Ashley observaba totalmente incrédula la situación. Pero quien allí realmente no podía reaccionar era la propia Anna. Su cuerpo retrocedió inconcientemente al tiempo que trataba asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar. Estaba allí, frente a ella y fuera de control como nunca antes lo había visto. Estaba allí, frente a ella, nuevamente después de tantos años, y aún así todo lo que había en su mente era un caos.

-Oh...oni...-

Al fin de cuentas eso era todo lo que tenía en claro, a la vez que en medio de toda aquella confusión que sentía, sólo una pregunta prevalecía en lo más profundo de su alma. "_¿Quién eres?"_

Continuará.

* * *

_Notas finales__: Les dejo aquí algunas escenas o hechos que me gustarían resaltar de este capítulo que he escrito. Se me ocurrió que si los tienen en cuenta quizás les sirva para entender un poco más este fic. _

_Datos a resaltar: _

_Anna grita "Neo!" y nadie le pregunta cómo es que sabe su nombre. Digo, ya sé que trató de matarla, ¿pero ese hecho implica que sepa cómo se llama? Anna tampoco da la menor importancia a la extraña sensación que tiene al ver al oni ni a las cadenas que lo rodean... Creo que están muy distraídas últimamente._

_Kimberly se deja llevar por Hao la segunda vez que se besan. Nótese lo extraño y recurrente de ese hecho. (Oye Kimy, no te das cuenta de que tu actitud no es normal? Kim- ya cállate u/-/u)_

_Ashley trata a Anna de "usted" sólo en presencia de otras sacerdotisas y con un atisbo de miedo que desaparece inmediatamente en cuanto se encuentran solas. ¿Es que ninguna de las otras se da cuenta de eso?_

_Anna y las otras sacerdotisas siguen yendo a la montaña a pesar de lo ocurrido... empiezo a preguntarme si se estarán volviendo demasiado masoquistas. ¿O será que son arriesgadas? ... Tal vez simplemente perdieron su sentido común._

_Neo ataca dos veces en este capítulo y siempre se marcha antes de matarlas. ¿Piedad, quizás? O simplemente es un latoso. (Risas)_

_El oni aparece en este capítulo tanto con una apariencia semi-humana como con una forma de ogro, pero ninguna sacerdotisa se da cuenta de lo que ello implica._

_Neo ve a alguien más en lugar de a Anna cuando va a matarla. ¿A quién ve? Veamos quién logra adivinarlo. (Si dejan review, comenten quién creen ustedes que es)_

_Crystal desaparece cuando el oni se presenta, pero esa no es la única vez que aparece ella en el capítulo, ni la única vez en que parece amedrentarse por alguna razón. _

_Bueno, eso es todo. Cuídense, nos vemos. Chao!_


	10. En el abismo

_Hola. Antes que nada, Tita gracias por el review. Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fanfiction. Ojalá les agrade. ¡Cuídense!. ¡Suerte!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Shaman King Fusion**

Capítulo 10: **En el abismo. **

Y la lluvia comenzó a caer en aquellos momentos. El cielo era sombrío y siquiera las almas errantes deseaban permanecer cerca de aquel lugar. Toda la montaña se hallaba en un sepulcral silencio interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de las cuantiosas gotas que empezaban a llegar.

Su cabello estaba empapándose con cada instante que transcurría. Ocultaba su rostro en el y permanecía sentada sobre esa oscura roca como si se tratara de algún refugio o al menos, un sitio donde podía descansar. Toda su piel se encontraba pálida, casi blanca, excepto quizás por aquella mejilla la cual se encontraba enrojecida desde hacía varias horas atrás.

Levantó su rostro en alto tan sólo por unos instantes para así poder percibir las frías gotas en su tez al tiempo que sentía un leve bálsamo sobre su piel. Seguía respirando agitadamente y su mente parecía seguir divagando en un lugar mucho más lejano al que se encontraba. Cerró sus ojos aún en la misma posición y dejó que aquellas sensaciones la vencieran. Había sido demasiado.

«Los bramidos llenos de desesperación de aquel ser seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras Neo sonreía sencillamente y la miraba. Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Anna ante esto, no obstante, todo su ser estaba intentando negar lo que estaba viendo. No entendía la razón, aunque lo más probable era que se tratase de una simple autodefensa. Después de todo, no quería creer en lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Simplemente no podía hacerlo si deseaba continuar con todas aquellas convicciones que siempre había mantenido.

El hombre de cabellos platinados le sonrió, interesado en su repentina confusión más que en cualquier otra cosa. Parecía estar inclinado a atacar únicamente a aquel oh-oni en esa ocasión y se mostraba más que complacido ante el éxito de sus planes. Volvió a contemplar a la criatura antes de mencionar unas palabras.

-Se trata sólo de una bestia sin control o sentido. ¿No crees que es un total desperdicio que continúe en este mundo? No importa con que apariencia se presente aquí. Una bestia nunca dejará de ser lo que es. No es más que una existencia cuyo único propósito es la destrucción.-

-Si es eso lo que piensas, entonces ¿por qué le estás haciendo tanto daño? Tu intención no es la de destruirlo, ¿o sí?-

Por extraño que resultara, esa afirmación tan vehemente fue realizada por Ashley antes de que Anna pudiera siquiera reaccionar. La joven aprendiza parecía furiosa ante el hecho que estaba ocurriendo, y sin embargo, era la persona a su lado la que tenía problemas para asimilar todo cuanto la rodeaba. Allí estaba nuevamente esa inexplicable sensación que la embargara tiempo atrás, la primera vez que vio a ese ser de alas negras frente a frente cuando apareció para detener a Crystal. Una sensación tan fuerte como la que le producía ver a Neo a los ojos. Sabía que había una razón más que importante para todo eso y aún así no tenía la menor idea de qué se trataba.

La ráfaga de energía generada por los sentimientos de las almas contenidas en la montaña, que estaba siendo forzada hacia ese oh-oni para enloquecerlo, llegó con un impulso brutal hasta la mente de la sacerdotisa. Aquel flujo de sentimientos parecía no tener ningún control y antes de pudiera percatarse de esto siquiera, ya estaba totalmente perdida en el interior de su mente. Sus recuerdos afloraron paulatinamente con una lentitud desgarradora e incluso cruel. Su mente se detuvo por unos momentos a la vez que dejaba que aquellos días volvieran a sus ojos. Ya no veía a Neo o a nadie a más. Lo único que podía ver era una extensa capa de nieve blanca... y mucha sangre.

«La fría y suave brisa de la mañana se impulsaba una y otra vez contra su piel clara. No tenía guantes en las manos y a pesar de llevar ropas de invierno, no parecía estar incómoda en lo absoluto por el clima glacial que la rodeaba. Se encontraba agachada cuan pequeña era con su rostro escondido por su cabello. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con delicadeza.

-Sabía que esto terminaría por ocurrir.- masculló una voz conocida a pocos metros de su cuerpo.

-Traté de salvarlo. De verdad.- balbució con un dejo de angustia. A sus pies se hallaba el cadáver de un oso pequeño cubierto de sangre.

-Lo sé. Sé que lo intentaste. Fue por eso que te dije que te mantuvieras cerca mientras estuviéramos en las montañas. Aún no tienes el control suficiente de tus poderes espirituales y mucho menos de tu habilidad reishi. Tocar con tus manos a otro ser vivo cuando estás alterada sólo le hará daño aunque no lo desees.- se inclinó a su lado para acariciarle el rostro antes de continuar. –Al menos, en este caso en particular fue una fortuna para ti tener esa habilidad. Este animal pudo haberte lastimado.-

-Lo lamento.-

-No te preocupes. De todas formas, creo que lo mejor será hacer algo al respecto.-

El cabello de la mujer se onduló en el cielo al tiempo que recitaba una especie de conjuro. Pocos instantes después, emergía desde la nieve la figura de un pequeño ogro en miniatura.

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Qué es? Bien pues, se trata del único ser no sólo capaz de resistir tu habilidad, sino también de alimentarse de ella.-

-¿Alimentarse?- comentó curiosa. La mujer rió divertida ante esto.

-Así es. Los onis pueden alimentarse de los sentimientos y de las emociones de las personas y de las almas. Tu habilidad está muy relacionada con esto si lo piensas. Además, creo que te hará bien el tenerlo a tu lado. Al menos, de esa forma podrás viajar más segura por la montaña y tampoco tendrás que preocuparte porque sufra daño alguno.-

-Entonces, ¿puedo quedármelo?-

-Por supuesto que puedes.-

Tanto la sonrisa llena dulzura que acompañó a esa respuesta como el resto de aquella escena quedaron cubiertos primero por la nieve, luego por una inmensa oscuridad. En ese último momento, poco antes de reaccionar, la sacerdotisa comprendió finalmente una cosa: la voz y ese rostro que tan familiares le resultaban... eran de su madre.»

Anna respiró profundamente varias veces sin poder reaccionar. Había podido entender a la perfección sus palabras. Lo había entendido todo, aún cuando aquella conversación había sido pronunciada al completo en ruso. Todo su cuerpo se tambaleó en resistencia al entendimiento. No quería comprender. No quería saber el significado de todas esas imágenes que empezaban a abalanzarse frente a sus ojos. Quería gritar... pero su propio estado de alteración no le permitía hacerlo.

-¡Anna! ¡Anna, reacciona!-

Los llamados insistentes y los zarandeos finalmente consiguieron que pudiera volver a enfocar la mirada. Karin la sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros y aún la mecía con fuerza mientras gritaba su nombre. Estuvo a punto de caer a causa de un mareo, pero la joven la sostuvo antes de que esto ocurriera.

-¿Estás bien, Anna?-

-Yo...-

-Tienes que tranquilizarte. No permitas que se apodere de ti, tienes que controlarlo. Tami y yo nos encargaremos de esto. Katherine mantendrá a Ashley a salvo. Trata de calmarte.-

Antes de que siquiera pudiera contestar, Karin ya se encontraba junto con Tami a varios metros de distancia. Neo sonrió divertido al ver sujetar a ambas sacerdotisas instrumentos de posesión pertenecientes a los shadows. A pesar de que tenían una gran capacidad, él sabía perfectamente lo inútil de su intento. Aún no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo usar realmente todo ese poder.

-¿Sinceramente creen que pueden vencerme sólo porque utilizan juguetes como esos? El poder de un shadow va mucho más allá de los objetos materiales. Además, deberían ser capaces de entender la diferencia que hay entre su poder espiritual y el mío. Pero adelante... será un placer escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Nuevamente la sangre de los shadows fluirá como preludio de lo inevitable. Observen.-

Neo sonrió mientras una de las almas errantes de la montaña aparecía en su mano. El fuego que se desprendió de la misma la desintegró antes de que cualquiera de las sacerdotisas pudiera reaccionar.

Anna contempló aquel gesto con la sensación de estar inmersa en una imagen lejana. Todo se nubló en su mente en ese instante. Por segunda vez había perdido cualquier noción acerca de dónde se encontraba o con quién. Frente a sus ojos, una macha de sangre apareció junto con una gran cantidad de cabellos rubios que se esparcían en el aire a causa del frío viento... el viento. El viento estaba inundado por un terrible y extraño olor a humo. Eso fue todo cuanto vio antes de que todo se volviera negro ante sus ojos.

«Los pasos acelerados se abrían paso entre el sinfín de estruendos y el imponente poder espiritual que parecía inundar el lugar por completo. La niña corría presurosa con un bebé en brazos por los pasillos con una desesperación y seriedad de la que nunca se creyó capaz. Sin embargo, su rostro permanecía inescrutable en tanto seguía corriendo a toda prisa hacia ningún sitio en particular. Al ver la puerta de una habitación que jamás había visto al final del pasillo, apresuró su marcha y depositó al bebé de sus brazos debajo de la antigua cama. Estaba en la parte más alta, en un altillo. No era probable que alguien llegara a ese lugar. Podría volver por ella más tarde, pero su mayor prioridad en esos instantes era regresar al ala del este. Debía advertir lo que estaba ocurriendo en la parte más baja en esos momentos.

La zona a la que intentaba llegar estaba aún más invadida por ese horrible olor. No reconocía ese aroma, pero estaba segura de que no era ningún buen presagio que fuera aún más fuerte en ese lugar. Se acercó a la habitación que buscaba con una prisa superior a la que cualquier temor le hubiera infundido alguna vez. La puerta estaba abierta... los cuerpos bañados en sangre estaban a la vista también. El olor a humo y ese extraño aroma eran insoportables aún sin entrar en la habitación, mas ahora comprendía de dónde provenía el mismo: los cuerpo calcinados y ensangrentados recientemente eran los que lo estaban liberando.

Retrocedió aterrada ante la masacre que se hallaba enfrente de sí sólo para encontrarse con el causante de todo aquel dolor a sus espaldas.

Los cabellos plateados brillaban fulgurosos empapados con la misma sangre que manchaban sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo. Parecía divertido ante la expresión perturbada y horrorizada de la niña, tanto que incluso sonrió antes de acercarse a ella y acorralarla contra la pared.

Sus ojos negros centellaron de ira al tiempo que esas manos acariciaban su rostro y lo manchaban de sangre. Su rubio cabello se expandió por el aire cuando de un revés aquella misma mano golpeó su rostro y la arrojó contra el suelo.

-Observa.-

A pesar de toda su furia contenida, no pudo evitar temblar ante la visión de aquella pequeña alma que se convirtió en cenizas apenas aquel hombre la tocó con su dedo. Pero nada de eso tuvo ninguna comparación con el terror que sintió al escuchar los gritos desesperados de los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación cuando aquél convirtió la misma en un infierno mismo. Estaban vivos... estaban siendo quemados vivos. Gritó con desesperación pues ya no podía soportar todo cuanto estaba viendo. No podía tolerar un instante más todos aquellos gritos y ese dolor inmenso que atravesaba por su mente hasta invadir su pecho.

Él sonrió mientras le sujetaba el cabello con la mano y la levantaba del suelo aferrándose del mismo. Su sonrisa sólo duró unos segundos más ante el grito de dolor que la joven representó ante aquello. No duró mucho, ya que en cuanto se acostumbró a aquel dolor, comenzó a mirarlo nuevamente con un gran odio.

-¿Dónde está?- masculló con cierta frialdad al notar que no podía subyugarla con el pánica. -Respóndeme. ¿Dónde está?-

-Vete al infierno... demonio-

La respuesta fue mencionada con una voz tan suave y a la vez tan llena de ira y desdén, que él la observó algo confundido al oírla.

-Vete al infierno.-

Sintió su piel arder cuando esas pequeñas manos tocaron su cuerpo. Aquellas manos estaban envueltas en un aura oscura, tanto que si bien había sentido algo de dolor al sentirlas, tuvo que soltar a la niña cuando el impacto ocasionado por esa energía lo hizo gritar de dolor. La larga katana se blandió en el aire con rapidez como un acto reflejo. Los cabellos se expandieron por el aire y cayeron sobre el suelo ensangrentado al mismo tiempo que la propia sangre de la niña brotaba levemente de su frente y de un costado de su rostro. Y luego todo se tornó sombrío... ya no había más que oscuridad ante a sus ojos.»

-¡Anna! ¡Anna, reacciona! Necesitamos que pelees también.-

El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo sólo fue un anticipo a los varios que le prosiguieron junto con aquellas gotas de sudor helado que comenzaban a cubrirla. Los gritos de Tami eran opacados por todas las sensaciones que estaban colapsándola. Su alma temblaba y todo su ser batallaba entre actuar ante aquellos llamados o quedarse allí. Podía sentir aquel descontrol interno que le advertía que de pelear terminaría por liberar algo completamente incontrolable; algo imposible de detener.

Su corazón pareció detenerse por unos instantes cuando los cuerpos de ambas sacerdotisas cayeron contra suelo a causa de los ataques de aquellos espíritus sin forma. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente y todos sus nervios se contrajeron al máximo como una señal de lo que estaba por ocurrir. No podía contener su cuerpo por más tiempo y toda aquella ira acumulada la estaba enloqueciendo. Los gritos de dolor, la sangre sobre su rostro, aquella risa... todo regresaba a su mente una y otra vez sin que pudiera contenerlo.

-¿Puedes confiar en mi?- un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el sonido de esa fría voz en su mente. -¿Puedes confiar en mi?- repitió. –Tus camaradas ya no pueden seguir peleando y tu alma ya no soportará más presión de la que está resistiendo. Todas aquellas emociones que se están convulsionando en tu interior se están acumulando cada vez más y con mayor rapidez a causa del lugar en el que nos encontramos. Si continúan así, todas van a morir. Por eso... bríndame esas energías. Si me liberas, podré vencer fácilmente a esos seres.-

Anna cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba que su rostro fuera cubierto totalmente por su cabello. Su condición actual no le permitía pensar con claridad y, sin embargo, a pesar de haber visto la verdadera forma de ese espíritu que la había salvado anteriormente, aún así sentía una extraña confianza hacia él. No era algo lógico... era un total absurdo, pero no podía quitarse esa confusa sensación de su interior.

Volvió temblar. Ya no podía controlar toda esa desesperación que la estaba invadiendo.

-¡De prisa!-

La sacerdotisa no supo si ese último llamado provino de su interior o si ese ser había vuelto a llamarla. No obstante, cuando abrió los ojos, todo lo que vio fue el cuerpo ensangrentado de aquella joven de cabellos casi negros que caía inerte a pocos metros de distancia, sólo para desaparecer en medio de un manto de sombras. Un susurro débil y ahogado fue todo cuánto oyó en tanto el cuerpo caía. "_No fue tu culpa_". Luego, todo volvió a tornarse oscuro... la energía contenida liberada de su cuerpo hacia ese espíritu junto con un grito lleno de furia y desesperación estuvo fuera de su alcance. La manera en que aquel ser destrozó a todos sus oponentes y el momento en que Neo se marchó del combate también. Ya no podía sentir nada. Ya no había nada...»

Los ojos se abrieron con dificultad y con sumo cansancio para toparse nuevamente con la lluvia. De su cuerpo emanaba un aura negra llena de una muy profunda tristeza. Se sentía extenuada, pero de todas maneras no tenía ningún deseo de regresar.

«-¡Por qué! ¡Dime por qué, Anna! ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste a pelear contra de Neo? ¿Por qué te mantuviste quieta todo el tiempo y sin hacer nada? ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!-

La incontrolable ira enmarcada en cada una de las facciones de aquella sacerdotisa de cabellos rojos era apenas comparable con la furia ciega que se vislumbraba en su mirada y que hacía eco en sus gritos. La bofetada que le dio a continuación fue sólo una leve muestra de la falta de autocontrol que poseía en esos momentos. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la cólera que estaba embargándola, mas aún así, se controló lo suficiente para darse media vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

-Anna...-

Ashley y Katherine se acercaron con cierta cautela a la sacerdotisa. Todavía respiraba agitadamente. Su piel estaba helada.

-Váyanse... de... aquí.- Sintió como otro escalofrío se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Apenas si podía soportarlo. Gritó con toda su desesperación acumulada. -¡Váyanse!-.»

-Tu piel... está muy fría.-

Un suave susurro nubló toda aquella desolación que sentía. Su cuerpo lentamente fue recostado con calidez hasta que su rostro quedó sobre el regazo de algo que había sido desconocido para ella hasta entonces. Aquellas manos deformadas similares a las garras de un animal, acariciaron suavemente su cabello aún cuando por sí mismas parecían filosas navajas. Ese ser de cabellos negros que acababa de aparecer a su lado sin que siquiera pudiera notarlo estaba en cierta forma... sosegándola.

-¿Quién... eres?-

Y la lluvia siguió cayendo sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo, ya no pudo volver a sentir ni un leve atisbo de aquella tempestad.

* * *

«La nieve en la colinas era algo que siempre había disfrutado observar mientras descansaba. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que escapara del resto de los miembros de la familia Asakura de esa época y se dedicara a vagar en busca de otros como él. Aún no hallaba a nadie que pudiera serle útil, puesto que seguía rondando las mismas desoladas montañas. Debía marcharse. Antes, empero, deseaba contemplar por última vez el paisaje nevado y el hermoso lago congelado que se entendía imponente en aquel lugar.

-¿Estás perdido?-

Una gentil aunque triste mirada acompañó a la sonrisa que le dedicaron junto con aquella pregunta. Esa muchacha, seguramente varios años mayor que él que todavía era un niño, seguramente lo habría confundido precisamente con eso: un niño que estaba extraviado en medio de una montaña desierta.

Sus ojos azules le sonrieron con más intensidad a la vez que se acercaba con lentitud hacia él. Tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura a excepción de un pequeño mechón rojo que caía sobre la tez clara de su rostro y una expresión de tranquilidad que contrastaba con la seriedad oculta en sus palabras.

Iba a contestarle, a decirle a esa joven de no más de doce o trece años que no lo molestara, mas fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Perdón. Veo que me he equivocado. A pesar de tu tamaño y tu apariencia actual, me doy cuenta de que tienes un poder espiritual bastante elevado que no se compara en absoluto con el de un niño. No estás perdido, ¿cierto?-

Sus ojos castaños brillaron como respuesta a esas palabras. La miraba incrédulo, pues no había percibido hasta entonces el gran poder espiritual que emanaba de ella. No lograba entender cómo algo así había pasado. Sólo se le ocurrió preguntar: -_¿Quién eres?_-»

Se levantó con una sensación de cansancio y pesadez de la cama. Llevaba varios días sin dormir bien. De hecho, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la semana, ya que cada vez que intentaba dormir, ese mismo sueño reaparecía. Era como si en su interior aún se sintiera culpable por todo lo que había sucedido hace quinientos años. Estaba agotado... y ese primer encuentro con Shail seguía atormentándolo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Te desperté?- Hao observó confuso a su alrededor antes de localizar una silueta en la cocina. Estaba mareado, pero aún así había reconocido su tono de voz.

Kimberly lo observó con una media sonrisa en tanto le alcanzaba una taza de café. Era bastante tarde como para que una pregunta como esa tuviera sentido, no obstante, le resultó divertido el que la hubiera hecho. Era cierto que se había desvelado casi toda la noche a causa de un concierto seguido por una maratón interminable de estudio. Normalmente solía permanecer la mayor parte del domingo dormida, pero ese día en particular había decidido levantarse pues había notado lo agotado que se lo veía últimamente.

-No, no te preocupes. He estado despierta desde hace un par de horas.-

-No deberías. Anoche no regresaste al departamento. Debiste volver nuevamente durante la mañana. Eso significa que casi no has dormido.-

-¿Me estás regañando?- sonrió.- Al menos yo tengo una excusa para no dormir. ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-

-Lo notaste. Debí suponerlo.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar. No tenía deseos de revelarle ese sueño en especial. Ya lo molestaba bastante de por sí el tenerlo cada noche. -No, nada que no pueda solucionar por mi mismo. Deberías irte a dormir.-

-Está bien.- masculló algo fastidiada antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación. Antes de entrar, se volteó por unos instantes hacia él y mencionó en un murmullo leve aunque con algo de contrariedad. –Deja de vivir en el pasado. Tú perteneces al presente, no eres sólo un recuerdo. Además... no me parezco tanto a ella, Hao.-

Cerró la puerta luego de terminar y sin siquiera comprobar lo que habían ocasionado sus palabras. Hao miraba la puerta del cuarto con más que una leve palidez. Detestaba que ella leyera su mente, pero lo que en verdad había ocasionado su reacción había sido el hecho de que él mismo no lo advirtiese. Había estado tan extenuado por culpa de ese maldito sueño que no se había percatado de nada de lo que sucediese a su alrededor.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud en medio de toda aquella calidez que estaba sintiendo. Todas esas emociones, el dolor y el sufrimiento que había visto en sus propios recuerdos y que estaban internados en el interior de su mente desaparecían velozmente junto con esa aura negra que la cubría. La mano que la acariciaba se alejó con cuidado de su rostro para evitar herirla y la acercó aún más contra aquel otro cuerpo. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse por impulso.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Sólo un error. No soy nada que merezca una clasificación.- Suspiró. -No soy un espíritu de la naturaleza, aunque de por sí jamás fui un animal. No soy un ogro... ni un demonio... pero tampoco soy un humano.-

-Un error...-

-Sí. Un error que se alimenta de sentimientos humanos. Un error que modifica su apariencia en base al tipo de emociones de las que se alimente.-

La sacerdotisa se incorporó con dificultad. Él se lo permitió.

-Alguna vez... debieron haberte llamado de alguna...-

-Ezequiel.-

-¿Ezequiel?-

-Sí. Pero nunca me llames así. Odio ese nombre.-

-Entiendo.-

Él la contempló por algunos momentos antes de hablar. Se encontraba serio. No le agradaba la pregunta que tendría que hacer a continuación, mas sabía que era necesario que toda esa frustración se liberara para que ella pudiera calmarse.

-¿Qué fue... lo que recordaste?-

Anna permaneció inmóvil unos instantes antes de intentar formular las palabras en su mente. Sólo podía explicar algunos fragmentos de sus recuerdos. No podía recordar demasiado, excepto por algunas otras imágenes confusas.

-Él... Neo... Él los mató... a los guardianes. Neo mató a los cincuenta guardianes del castillo. Los mató... como si nada importara. Quemó sus almas como si...-

No pudo continuar. Aquellos sentimientos que estaban impregnados en sus recuerdos comenzaban a desesperarla otra vez. Ezequiel tomó su mano con fuerza, absorbiendo con rapidez ese dolor.

-Sí importaba. No fue una casualidad. Tu habilidad del reishi te permite una sensibilidad mucho mayor a la de cualquier otro en lo que respecta a sentir los sentimientos y las emociones que te rodean... y Neo sabía eso.- su brazo la rodeó con cuidado para acercarla. –Aún hay una gran cantidad de energía en tu interior. Él hizo que acumularas todo ese sufrimiento, aunque no entiendo cuál es el sentido de ello...-

-No es necesario que lo entiendas, Ezequiel. En todo caso, esta vez no te permitiré que interfieras.-

-Crystal.-

El poder espiritual que la misma liberó a continuación casi los derribó a ambos contra las rocas. Ezequiel se interpuso entre Anna y Crystal antes de avanzar. Su mirada ya no era la apacible que tuviera unos segundos atrás. Estaba furioso. Sabía que la sacerdotisa estaba demasiado débil como para soportar cualquier ataque. Era una táctica demasiado ruin... e innecesaria. Él sabía a la perfección que incluso en su mejor forma ella no sería una rival adecuada para Crystal.

-Yo seré tu oponente, no ella.-

-Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Realmente crees que puedes hacer algo contra mí, Ezequiel?-

Hubo un instante en el que el silencio reinó en el lugar. Él parecía estar debatiéndose internamente, mas por alguna razón, al descubrir que la sacerdotisa estaba sujetándose con fuerza su pecho a causa del poder espiritual de Crystal, se decidió a atacar.

-Grave error.-

En el mismo momento en que él se lanzó a atacarla, aquella mujer hizo aparecer un extraño anillo sobre la palma de su mano. Ezequiel gritó cuando una columna de energía lo atravesó completamente junto con unas cadenas que empezaron a sujetarlo casi al punto de asfixiarlo.

-Debiste observar sin hacer nada. Dime algo, ¿acaso has olvidado que poseo tu mayor debilidad?-

Él la miró con dificultad por unos minutos antes de que su cuerpo cayera contra las rocas sin fuerza alguna para levantarse.

-Ha llegado la hora de que desaparezcas de este mundo, Ezequiel. Después de todo... ya no te necesito más.- Dicho esto, elevó su brazo hasta la altura de su hombro y comenzó a recitar unas palabras.

Los gritos de dolor eran cada vez más fuertes. Las cadenas estaban comenzando a dañar seriamente aquel cuerpo cuando la propia Crystal fue empujada varios metros atrás por una descarga de energía oscura. El anillo cayó junto al cuerpo de Ezequiel.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?-

La sacerdotisa la miró con frialdad a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Crystal estaba acercándosele, mas antes de llegar a pocos metros de ellas cambió de rumbo y se encaminó hacia Ezequiel.

-Debiste haber aguardado pacientemente a que llegara tu turno. Pudiste intentar huir (habría sido inútil, claro), pero en lugar de eso gastas tus últimas energías tratando de protegerlo. Qué ridículo...- un leve bufido salió de sus labios luego de remarcar esa última palabra. –Muy bien... serás testigo del momento en que lo destruya. Obsérvalo bien, Ann Shail Derklean.-

El grito que debió marcar el final para ese espíritu fue emitido con otro tono de voz.

Aquel ataque que había sido dirigido hacia ese ser había sido recibido por alguien más...

Crystal contempló atónita el cuerpo semiarrodillado de la sacerdotisa contra el suelo. Jamás se arrodillaría ante ella. Incluso en esos instantes cuando su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre. El golpe que había recibido en su pecho la había atravesado de tal forma que el latido de su corazón se había detenido durante varios segundos antes de continuar.

No obstante, lo que había paralizado a Crystal no había sido únicamente el hecho de que se expusiera de esa forma a la muerte. Sus ojos desorbitados... su expresión iracunda... Anna estaba completamente fuera de control. Su piel estaba totalmente pálida y su respiración estaba más que acelerada.

En ese entonces y desde que la llamara de esa forma, todo en su mente se había reducido a una frase que Cryistal pronunciara: "_Ya no te necesito más._"

La imagen del cuerpo de su madre tendido en el suelo... el momento en el que su propio cuerpo se convirtió en un juguete del cual no tenía ningún control fue todo cuanto cubrió a sus ojos. Un juguete... no. Una marioneta.

-Ya deja... deja... ¡Deja de jugar con nuestras vidas!- su voz dejó de ser reconocible incluso para ella misma. Aquel tono iracundo y descontrolado era sólo el principio de todo aquel odio que sentía en su interior.

Todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones acumuladas estallaron en ese preciso momento y sin ninguna contención como una ráfaga de energía oscura. El grito lleno de furia que profirió sólo era comparable al terrorífico poder espiritual que en aquel instante liberó.

Continuará...

* * *

_Notas: Bueno, este sinceramente ha sido un capítulo lleno de escenas donde los personajes recuerdan cosas de su pasado. Aquí les dejo algunos datos que aparecen en el capítulo y que me pareció sería bueno resaltar._

_Datos a resaltar:_

_Neo incita a Anna a recordar en ambas ocasiones. Noten que elige las palabras a utilizar para que ella las relacione con algún recuerdo._

_Anna habla ruso, sí, pero no puede leerlo. Eso tiene bastante sentido pues tenía aproximadamente tres años cuando el incidente con Neo ocurre. (Eso también en parte es resaltado en el capítulo siete cuando Anna y Tami usan un diccionario para tratar de interpretar el libro que habían encontrado en una habitación oculta del templo.)_

_Anna habla con Ezequiel sobre los destrozos que Neo hizo cuando trató de matarla. El comentario de Ezequiel al respecto, sin embargo, es lo que realmente importa de esa conversación pues allí explica que, a causa de la habilidad que Anna tiene, Neo intentó que la consumieran todas las sensaciones que la rodeaban mientras mataba a las personas que estaban en la habitación frente a ella. Lo que estaba intentando lograr era que perdiera por completo el control de su cuerpo... dañarla no física sino mentalmente._

_El cadáver de Karin desaparece. Téngalo muy en cuenta._

_El anillo de Ezequiel es una pieza clave en todo el fanfiction. También lo es el hecho de que él se autodenomine como un "error"._

"_Deja de vivir en el pasado. Tú perteneces al presente, no eres sólo un recuerdo." Esta frase va a ir teniendo más sentido en los próximos capítulos. _


	11. El ángel de la noche

_Hola. Me siento extraña. Este capítulo ya lo había escrito hace mucho, la verdad no sé por qué no actualicé este fanfiction. La última vez que subí un capítulo de un fanfic, fue el capítulo dieciséis de __**Los Lazos de la pasión**__. Por si alguien lee también dicho fanfiction, sólo quiero decir que, desde que comenzaron mis clases en la facultad, apenas si hago algo más que hacer trabajos prácticos. En cuanto tenga un minuto escribo los tres capítulos que faltan para terminar el fanfiction. Nos vemos. Cuídense. Suerte._

_**Disclaimer:**_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Shaman King Fusion**

Capítulo 11: **El ángel de la noche. **

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeaba su rostro en tanto se acercaba a aquel lugar. Podía sentir una presencia terrible; un poder espiritual que le resultaba incomparable y que al mismo tiempo, jamás había sentido ni creía poder identificar. Los cabellos rojizos se deslizaban sobre su rostro a la vez que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de llegar al punto exacto de la montaña donde el portador de ese poder espiritista se encontraba. Ya casi estaba allí. Pronto conocería al poseedor de semejante poder.

Si su piel era normalmente pálida, en esos momentos ya casi no tenía color. Observaba incrédula y ciertamente paralizada al cuerpo que yacía a algunos metros a la distancia. Tenía puestas unas botas negras y un pantalón que terminaba en ellas. Su torso estaba cubierto por algo similar a un top únicamente, junto con un brazalete en su brazo derecho y una extraña inscripción tanto en el izquierdo como en su rostro, el cual poseía esas marcas por encima y debajo de los ojos. Esos ojos... la piel casi traslúcida hacía que el fuego que los invadía luciera como un verdadero infierno. El cabello rubio le caía hasta la cintura, no obstante, una gran parte estaba cubierta por unas inmensas alas negras que parecían tener la misma capacidad de cortar que una navaja... o que aquellas uñas afiladas. La hoz que sostenía parecía ser sólo un juguete en comparación con el terror que su dueño infundaba. Era como ver a un demonio, a un terrible monstruo... y era terrible. Lo era... porque aún con ese aspecto podía reconocerla. Podía reconocer la mirada desorbitada, el temblor constante que la ira contenida le causaba e incluso, ahora que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, podía percibir su presencia por debajo de toda esa imagen que la aterraba.

-Anna...-

Fue sólo un murmullo ahogado por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ella ni siquiera volteó. Sólo un objetivo estaba fijo en su alma y estaba precisamente enfrente de sí. No había forma de que alguien pudiera romper esa coraza. Estaba furiosa... estaba sedienta de venganza. Un grito iracundo consiguió que Crystal estallara en carcajadas.

-Eso es... adelante. Muéstrame la verdadera forma de tu alma. Muéstrame tu modo shadow infectado por todo el odio que irradias...-

-¡Anna!-

No la oía. No podía lograr oírla. Su cuerpo atacó a Crystal sin contención o recelo alguno. Seguía fuera de sí y lo único que su mente parecía aceptar era la persecución insaciable de aquella alma.

Los gritos desesperados continuaban en tanto aquella mujer disfrutaba de esquivar y derribar reiteradamente a Anna. Era para ella como jugar con un animal salvaje... como deshacerse simplemente de algo que sólo por instinto sabía atacar. Sin embargo, en el instante en que la joven movió su hoz en un desesperado intento de ataque, Crystal se desvaneció de aquel lugar.

Tami se acercó lentamente y con cautela a esa figura que todavía seguía sin tener forma humana. Estaba a pocos metros de distancia aún cuando oyó una voz entrecortada y lastimera que la refrenaba.

-Apártate...-

El rostro de Tami empalideció aún más al oír el estado en el que se encontraba. Su tono de voz era grave y prácticamente le temblaba al hablar. Le parecía imposible que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna en ese estado y, con todo y eso, ella lo estaba haciendo... ¿para salvarla?

-No... te... acerques... No lo hagas...-

En esta ocasión, el tono se tornó todavía más grave y profundo. Anna comenzó a apartarse con lentitud en tanto sujetaba su frente. A los pocos instantes empezó a gritar. Estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para contener su cuerpo. Estaba conciente... pero era incapaz de detenerse a sí misma.

Tami seguía inmóvil. Su impresión no le permitía moverse, mas en todo caso, se sentía terriblemente culpable por inmenso daño que le estaba ocasionando... por lo que ella hacía con el único fin de resguardarla.

Anna sintió su cuerpo caer. Ya no podía soportar toda esa energía en su interior y el lugar en el que se encontraba no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Sintió como dos brazos se aferraban fuertemente a ella por la espalda antes de que un grito desgarrador junto con un haz de luz negra los cubriera y cegara.

La joven de cabellos rojizos corrió en dirección a aquella columna en cuanto la misma desapareció. El cuerpo de Anna estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre y, a pesar de la desesperación que aquello le generaba, no pudo evitar notar el anillo dorado que en su mano izquierda brillaba... ni el cuerpo que yacía a su lado en estado inconciente, aferrándola. Ante la impresión que esa imagen le provocó no pudo más que balbucear unas pocas palabras sólo entendibles dentro del estado de enajenación en el que se encontraba...

-Él no... no puede... un humano.-

Los cabellos negros se mecieron levemente sobre las rocas. Aún tenía algunas inscripciones en su rostro y en su torso desnudo, sin embargo, ni las alas ni las garras estaban allí. No había nada que justificara que no fuera un humano. Y frente la comprensión de ese hecho, Tami sólo pudo retroceder alarmada.

-No es... posible.-

No lo era y aún así estaba allí... no era posible que un ogro pudiera tomar esa forma y sin embargo, él estaba allí. Estaba allí... con Anna entre sus brazos.

* * *

Era demasiado temprano aún cuando llegó a ese sector en particular de aquel bosque. Nunca antes había estado allí, y no obstante, tenía la sensación de que ese hecho era por algún motivo en especial. Le resultaba por demás extraño que ella jamás lo hubiera llevado a ese sitio, más aún cuando que parecía ser perfecto para cualquier clase de entrenamiento.

La cantidad de árboles fue disminuyendo hasta quedar un espacio árido y repleto de escombros. Caminaba entre las rocas con un sentimiento de inquietud constante que lo obligaba a permanecer alerta. Era terriblemente misteriosa la forma en que se había transformado todo el paisaje a su alrededor y dudaba mucho que aquello hubiera existido desde siempre o se hubiera formado a partir de causas naturales. No debió esperar mucho más para comprobarlo. Unos metros más adelante y de espaldas a él, se encontró de pronto con Kimberly, quien estaba sentada sobre unas rocas con la mirada perdida. A su alrededor yacían una gran cantidad de pequeñas rocas con formas estrafalarias y lo que parecían las ruinas de las columnas de algún antiguo edificio.

-Así que... fue aquí.-

-Sí.-

Hao volvió a contemplar el lugar ante la escueta respuesta de la joven. Prestó especial atención a la formas del suelo esta vez, sólo para comprobar finalmente que eran en realidad una infinidad de restos calcinados.

-Kimberly...-

-No pude hacer nada.-

-Eras sólo una niña.-

-No. Debí pelear junto a ellas. Todas las demás discípulas pelearon junto a las sacerdotisas ancianas. Privilegiaron mi vida por sobre todas las suyas. No fue justo para ninguna de ellas.-

-¿Eso significa que recuerdas lo que sucedió? Creí que habías dicho...-

-Sólo recuerdo la noche en que ocurrió. Sólo eso.-

El tono de su voz era bastante revelador al respecto de su frustración. Más aún, era una clara alusión a que no tenía ninguna intención de continuar esa conversación.

-¿Vienes aquí a menudo?-

Hao miraba exhaustivamente. Había sido una pregunta realizada sólo por curiosidad, sin embargo, la forma iracunda en que Kimberly lo miró antes de responderle, demostraba perfectamente que ella no había captado en absoluto esa intensión.

-Descuida. Esto nunca ha afectado ni afectará la cantidad de horas que dedico a tus entrenamientos.- Lo dijo con tal brusquedad que, al notar la expresión confusa del shaman, se sintió terriblemente apenada. – Perdóname.-

-No. Sé que te molesta hablar sobre esto.-

-Era sólo una niña entonces. El haber sobrevivido no evitó que mi despertar en un orfanato, un sitio completamente desconocido para mi, fuera un infierno. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo ocurrido en esa época. A duras penas podía recordar mi primer nombre y siquiera estaba segura de que lo fuera. Acepté y me conformé dándome por huérfana hasta que...-

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-Un hombre me adoptó. Fue por demás extraño, puesto que es más factible que se adopte a un niño pequeño que a una niña de casi doce años.-

-Debo suponer que fue él quien te ayudó a recordar.-

-¿Él? Sí, por supuesto. Él fue de gran ayuda.- Sonrió con una mirada cargada de sarcasmo e irritación. –Él me ayudó a recordar esa noche. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás debería ir alguna vez a agradecérselo... si es que no lo mato primero.-

Su tono fue disminuyendo gradualmente hasta convertirse en un leve murmullo cargado de desprecio.

-¿Matarlo?-

-Él... trató de violarme.-

Hao la miró temporalmente pálido. El rostro de ella enmarcaba toda la exasperación y lo mucho que se le dificultaba el mencionárselo.

-Kimberly... no necesitas...-

-Estoy bien. Él... él se acercó a mí... me acorraló... me arrojó contra la cama... y... y yo estaba aterrada. Fue entonces cuando pronunció una frase similar a una que oí la noche de la destrucción del templo. Eso hizo que recordara por fin lo ocurrido y también hizo que mi poder espiritual se liberara y lo lanzara lejos de mí y dejara inconsciente. Corrí... no tenía forma de salir, así que llamé por teléfono al orfanato y a la policía. Afortunadamente llegaron antes de él que despertara, pero el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que se pudo comprobar que ese hombre era un pervertido fue más terrorífico que la peor de las pesadillas. Todos los días despertaba en el orfanato con la sensación de pánico de que él podría estar esperándome en la entrada con el permiso legal que lo liberaba de cualquier cargo y que tendría que irme con él... que...-

-Entiendo.-

-Un pasado demasiado humillante y lastimoso para alguien que se considera a sí misma como un shadow fuerte y aún así no puede liberarse de todos esos recuerdos, ¿no lo crees?-

Hao la contempló sin decir una sola palabra durante varios minutos. Al cabo de estos, únicamente mencionó un escueto "será mejor que regresemos". Era terriblemente irónico, y sin embargo, por primera vez no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir ante los sentimientos que ella le había revelado. Antes, simplemente se habría limitado a darle la razón. Se habría limitado a decir que se olvidara de todas esas ridiculeces y pensara en lo que era importante... para él. Después de todo, nunca se había preocupado por lo que sintieran otros. Kimberly lo sabía y su reacción había sido un acto reflejo a lo que pensaba que él opinaría. En todo caso, no sabía cómo actuar en un momento así y eso lo irritó en sobremanera. Todo lo que podía hacer era callar y no importunarla más con comentarios que la hirieran.

* * *

Una fuerte sensación de cansancio invadía su rostro cuando ingresó en la habitación. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que habían transcurrido durante la operación. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había tenido que mentir a los médicos acerca de la verdadera razón por la cual Anna tenía atravesado su pecho y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre cuando llegó a la clínica. Pero lo más importante... había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había recriminado a sí misma por no haber comprendido lo que ocurría hasta después de ser demasiado tarde.

Anna estaba excesivamente perturbada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Era lógico, y aún así, no lo había notado a causa de su propio desasosiego. Ella no estaba en condiciones de seguir intentado utilizar un poder que no podía controlar y menos tan cerca de un lugar como lo era Osore, donde las energías de las almas circundantes en combinación con su propia desesperación y su reishi harían que perdiera todo control. Si en aquel combate hubiera peleado con ellas... no, si siquiera se hubiera movido unos centímetros... Karin no habría sido la única en perder la vida. Anna se había contenido para protegerlas y Karin se había arriesgado para salvarlas. Muy probablemente había notado lo que ocurría. Lo había notado a diferencia de ella misma que únicamente se estaba dejando llevar por su propio rencor.

Era su culpa que Karin estuviera muerta. Karin habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla, mas había estado tan ocupada pensando solamente en sus preocupaciones que había dejado por completo expuestas a aquellas dos personas que más le importaban.

Lo mismo ocurría con Anna. El hecho de que hubiera llegado a ese estado de descontrol era pura y exclusivamente culpa suya. Ella debería haberle hablado inmediatamente después del combate, pero todo lo que había hecho había sido pegarle una bofetada como si fuera en verdad culpable de lo que había sucedido.

Había sido demasiado egoísta todo ese tiempo. Había vuelto a herir a quienes quería... sus faltas no tenían perdón.

Sus ojos se desviaron lentamente hacia el rostro pálido y en parte cubierto con vendajes de la joven. Odiaba verla tan débil y al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de culpabilidad que la estaba carcomiendo. La había trasladado a la clínica lo más de prisa que había podido. También se había encargado de llevar a aquel ser al templo, pues tuvo la sensación de que no sería un peligros para ellas si realmente había ayudado a Anna a liberarse de aquella forma que había tomado. Además, tampoco podía dejarlo allí cuando cualquiera podría confundirlo con un humano. Y maldición. Nadie podría culpar a quien creyera eso. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, sin embargo, estaba absolutamente segura de que el anillo que Anna llevaba ahora en su dedo, el cual era imposible sacarle, tenía alguna relación.

Una energía espiritual proveniente de la montaña hizo que sus pensamientos se detuvieran momentáneamente. Podía percibir la presencia de muchos espíritus similares a los que las habían atacado en la última ocasión acercarse a los límites de la montaña. Las estaban incitando, pero no podían darse el lujo de permitir que esos espíritus hicieran estragos en el pueblo. Salió corriendo de la habitación no si antes mirar una última vez a Anna y suspirar decepcionada de sí misma.

* * *

«"¡Esto es una locura! ¡¿Primero crías a un demonio y ahora te propones a entrenarlo bajo la apariencia de una sacerdotisa?"

"Yo ya he tomado mi decisión. Además, ella no es ningún demonio. Sólo necesita de alguien que le enseñe a controlar su poder."

"Poderes diferentes a los de cualquier humano."

"Aún así, ella es mi responsabilidad."

"Sí y una carga que impondrás a tu familia. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en comprometerla con tu propio nieto? ¿Es que acaso le odias?"

"¡Basta! Ella será lo que yo decida que sea. Tú no te involucrarás en esto. Te lo diré por última vez: ¡Anna no es ningún demonio! Ella tiene todo el potencial necesario para ser una excelente sacerdotisa y una esposa digna."

-No deberías estar oyendo detrás de las puertas.-

La joven abrió los ojos velozmente y se giró casi con desesperación en torno a quien la había descubierto. Se encontraba incómoda por haber sido hallada haciendo algo tan penoso y aún así, no podía evitar tener una sensación de alivio al ya no estar atenta a lo que se decía en la habitación contigua. No era un secreto lo que pensaban todas las ancianas de ese templo. Tampoco era un secreto que todas las otras discípulas que llegaban la odiaban. Sin embargo, era igualmente frustrante que Kino Asakura tuviera que salir siempre en su defensa. Ella la consideraba una buena aprendiza. Nunca dudaba de sus facultades e incluso la había vuelto un miembros de su familia al unirla con su nieto, pero...

-¿En qué tanto piensas? No es necesario que te preocupes por lo que dicen otras personas. Mientras tengas el apoyo de la señora Kino no tienes nada de qué preocuparte excepto quizás cómo hacerte tan fuerte como puedas.-

-Eso ya lo sé.-

-¿Lo sabes? No lo parece.- La sacerdotisa de cabellos rojizos apartó algunos cabellos de su rostro antes de mirarla con suma frialdad. –A mi no me lo parece, Anna. Escucha esto: tú eres quien desea hacerse fuerte. Soy tu compañera de entrenamientos. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Lo único en lo que necesitas pensar es en sí realmente deseas ser más fuerte.-

-Sabes bien que eso es lo que deseo, Tami.-

El rostro de la joven de cabellos rubios también se tornó por demás serio. Detestaba que desconfiaran de sus propósitos, más aún, de su determinación.

-Entonces deja de perder el tiempo aquí y sígueme. Quizás muestres mucha dedicación, pero jamás me muestras toda tu capacidad. Anna, quiero que me muestres tu verdadero yo; tu verdadera capacidad de pelea. Si sigues conteniéndote, de nada te servirá.-

-No me estoy conteniendo.-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Completamente. Sólo enséñame lo que tengo que saber.-

-Muy bien. Demuéstrame que realmente deseas ser una sacerdotisa.-»

-Una... sacerdotisa...-

Un pequeño hilo de sangre apareció en su labio cuando lo entreabrió para pronunciar esas palabras. Las frases y las imágenes seguían apareciendo una y otra vez. Lo comentarios, las reprimendas, las quejas... ella.

«"No te estás mostrando como eres, Anna."

"Este no es tú máximo. Entiendo si quieres engañarme, pero no te engañes a ti misma."

"Tú no eres una sacerdotisa, Anna. Tú no deseas serlo, ¡admítelo!"

"Es un demonio. ¿Por qué le permiten que siga aquí?"

"Cometes un error, Kino. Ella no es una aprendiza talentosa. Ella es un monstruo."

"Nunca voy a abandonarte. Lo eres todo para mi ahora, pero necesito que me demuestres que esto es realmente lo que quieres. Anna puedo ayudarte, pero no si no te ayudas a ti misma diciéndome la verdad."»

Algunas lágrimas solitarias rodaron por sus mejillas antes de que abriera los ojos. Siempre la habían apoyado para que se convirtiera en una sacerdotisa. Kino siempre trataba de incentivarla, de cuidarla, de... todo lo que deseaba era ayudarla, y sin embargo, ella nunca había demostrado su agradecimiento.

Por otro lado, Tami la sobreprotegía de un modo casi enfermizo... y todo lo que había hecho había sido defraudarla. La había defraudado en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Había actuado como una cobarde. Se había reprimido al extremo y esa era la razón por la que Karin había muerto. Si tan sólo pudiera corresponder ambos sentimientos. No. Eso era una vil mentira. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que mentirse a sí misma para comprender la verdad? ¿Cuántas cosas tenía que ocurrir para que finalmente lo aceptara?

Se incorporó y tomó una muda de ropa que había en una mochila a su lado. Le dolía muchísimo el pecho, tanto que deseaba aferrarlo y gritar. Pero intentó olvidar por completo ese asunto y se puso lo más pronto que pudo la musculosa negra y el pantalón del mismo color que estaban doblados dentro. Eran algunas de las prendas que le había dejado a Tami cuando había permanecido en el bosque y al parecer había olvidado volver a guardar cuando regresaron al templo. Salió de la habitación sólo para hallarse con Katherine y Ashley en la sala de espera. Ambas estaban dormidas, pero era probable que hubiera más personas allí y no podía dejar que la detuvieran. Se envolvió con la capa negra que estaba junto a las prendas y salió corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera verla. Al llegar a la entrada de la montaña, percibió por primera vez la energía de los espíritus que estaban en la montaña. Podía sentir el poder espiritual de Tami chocar contra el de ellos... ¡Maldición!

-Si vas a hacer algo... este es el momento.-

Mencionó esas palabras exasperada, incluso con algo de desesperación. No hablaba a otra persona más que a ella misma. Si eso estaba destinado a ocurrir, ese era el instante oportuno para que sucediese. La respuesta de su propio ser no se hizo esperar. Su poder espiritista comenzó a elevarse a niveles que nunca antes había sentido. Cuando el haz de luz negra la cubrió en esta ocasión, por primera vez estaba conciente.

-Modo shadow...-

Un pequeño susurro... solamente dos palabras... sílabas cargabas de odio y desdén... y la liberación de un poder espiritual que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

La lanza cayó contra las rocas a unos metros de su cuerpo. Se encontraba demasiado herida como para seguir combatiendo y aún así, esa era la única opción que seguía teniendo. Creyó que iba morir cuando todos los espíritus se abalanzaron a la vez sobre ella. Casi no podía moverse cuando vio el reflejo de una ráfaga negra pasar encima suyo. Cuando pudo volver a ver algo, su rostro se tornó completamente pálido.

-No es... posible.-

No era posible... pero estaba allí, allí con todos los espíritus caídos y destruidos detrás suyo. Se incorporó lentamente en la guadaña desaparecía y volvía a su apariencia normal. Era nuevamente aquel forma que hacía tanto atrás Crystal había despertado en su alma.

-Anna... tú...-

La joven ni siquiera se giró y comenzó a caminar con la intención de internarse en lo más profundo de la montaña.

-¡Anna! Anna, ¿a dónde vas?-

-No trates de seguirme.-

-¿Qué? ¿Anna que es lo que te propones? ¡Anna!-

Se incorporó con suma dificultad de entre las rocas, mas volvió a caer a los pocos segundos. Estaba desesperada. ¿En qué estaba pensando Anna? Estaba herida; debía estar en el hospital en esos momentos y con todo y eso...

-Perdóname.-

-¿Qué?- ¿Perdonarla? Ese suave y desolado murmullo la había dejado anonadada. -¿De que hablas?-

-Pude salvarla... debí salvarla.-

-Anna, tú no...-

-Perdóname, Tami. Todo este tiempo yo... perdóname.- se disponía a marcharse cuando decidió voltearse a mirarla una última vez con una expresión cargada de melancolía y remordimientos. –Gracias... por todo. Por estar... siempre que te necesité... por...-

-Anna.- empezaba a sentirse seriamente trastornada. -¡Anna, ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando hacer? ¿A dónde vas?-

La respuesta que recibió a cambio fue escueta y seca, pero estaba absolutamente segura de que jamás podría olvidarla. Y en medio de todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados que se convulsionaban en su interior, se repitió mentalmente aquellas palabras que destruían por completo su corazón: "_A convertirme en una marioneta_."

Continuará...

* * *

_Notas:__ Hola nuevamente. Bien... Sé que tal vez se quedaron con bastantes dudas. Este es un capítulo bastante extraño en varios sentidos, incluso para mí. En fin, trataré de disminuir un poco sus dudas con algunos comentarios que me parece prudente agregar a continuación. Ojalá les sean útiles. _

_Datos a resaltar:__ Este es un capítulo en el cual los personajes incitan a Anna a que se muestre tal cual es. De hecho, el nombre mismo del capítulo hace referencia a ello. Y si bien ahora quizás sólo parezca un dato más, creo que en el siguiente capítulo cobrará muchísimo sentido._

_Ezequiel... Bueno, estoy segura de él hará que me den muchos dolores de cabeza. En este capítulo no sale mucho, pero quiero que resalten el hecho de que Anna tenga ese anillo en el dedo así como el cambio de forma en Ezequiel. No es una forma completamente humana, pero dará que hablar próximamente._

_Y se preguntarán: ¿por qué esta chica volvió hacer referencia al pasado de Kimberly? Porque esta chica sabe que cuando llegue el momento de que ese pasado sea importante en la trama del fanfic nadie va a recordarlo. Además, Hao no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido (y es necesario que lo esté) y también quería recalcar que él aún no sabe tratar a otros más que como aliados, incluso sintiendo algo especial por Kimberly._

_Todas las frases entre comillas de la parte en que Anna está soñando, son fragmentos de conversaciones que Anna recuerda haber oído y que son de la época en que empezó a entrenar como sacerdotisa. He aquí que ella se siente apenada, pues no desea defraudar a Kino. Por otro lado, en lo referido a Tami es importante resaltar la expresión "la sobreprotegía de un modo casi enfermizo." Los sentimientos que Tami siente por Anna se van mostrando capítulo a capítulo, pues le tiene un aprecio demasiado profundo. En cierta forma, podría decirse que Tami trata de evitar que Anna sienta la frustración que ella sintió al darse cuenta de que no había nacido para ser una sacerdotisa. Esto es algo irónico, pues Anna cree que decepcionará a Tami si deja de ser una sacerdotisa. _

_Para terminar diré este último comentario: Y Anna se fue con Crystal... Eso sí que no se lo esperaban, ¿cierto? Ojalá les haya agradado este capítulo. Nos vemos. Cuídense. Suerte._


End file.
